Uravitation
by Exotos135
Summary: Titan: A member of the Quirky population with greater, monstrous power. HIATUS/POSSIBLE REWRITE
1. Introduction

_Your daughter is a very special case, Mrs. Uraraka. She's one of the very few who was born with an amplified Quirk._

_What's that supposed to mean, Doctor Tsubasa?_

_It means, Mrs. Uraraka, that your little girl over here... Could grow to become one of the strongest people in this generation._

That conversation kept rewinding inside Uraraka's head as she walked back home, making sure to only focus on the road ahead. At first, she was happy at the fact that one day, she would be one of the strongest heroes she could be, for being a hero is what she wanted to be.

Then her first temper tantrum happened.

Nothing was the same after that.

Sure, her parents still loved her, she still went to school, but very few people would interact with her by fear of upsetting her. Few people want to be her friends after the demonstration of her monstrous powers.

And what's worse, is how she hated who cliche all of this was.

After all, a person with overwhelming power among other, normal powered people? That was such an isekai or light novel plot.

At least she didnt have to die and reincarnate into another world. Maybe that boy about to jump off that school's rooftop would do it inste-

Wait, what?!

Upon getting closer to the row of people surrounding the building, her fears were confirmed: a young boy, probably not much older than herself, was about to jump off the rooftop, even while some pro-heroes were encouraging him not to jump.

Evidently, their encouragement fell on deaf ears, as the boy jumped.

That moment, everybody gasped.

That moment, everybody stood in place, watching in horror yet not even lifting a finger to help the boy.

That moment... _She ran._

Uraraka ran past the people, ignored the pro-heroes warnings, and as she was surrounded in a pink aura, she leaped and tackled the boy into some bushes, breaking off their fall softly until they hit the ground.

"Phew, that..." she said as she stood up and dusted herself. "That was close..."

"Why?"

Uraraka looked down at the surprised boy, whom she helped stand up soon after. "Why did you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You were going to jump to your death even when the pro-heroes were telling you not to!" Uraraka replied, frowning. "If I hadn't jumped when I did-"

"The world would've had one less waste," the boy somberly interjected. "Nothing of value would've been lost."

Uraraka's eyes widened at the boy's nihilidtic statement, but before she could ask what he meant, he continued:

"I'm Quirkless. In a world where everybody has some kind of special ability, I don't-"

"And how's that a reason to kill yourself!?" Uraraka snapped, startling the boy. "Let me be blunt with you: having a Quirk, especially a potent one, isn't all that it's cracked out to be!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a Quirk?"

Uraraka winced. "I do, but..." she sighed. "But again, having a Quirk isn't what it's all that's cracked up to be. Nearly everybody who sees what my Quirk does begins to fear me and-"

"Deku, you piece of shit!"

Uraraka and the boy flinched, then turned around to see a boy with sandy blonde hair appear, along with some kids and the pro-heroes.

"Kacchan..." the boy, apparently called Deku, nervously said.

"One thing! You only had to do one fucking thing and you still fucked it up!" the boy yelled.

"I see," Uraraka narrowed her eyes. "So you're the one who gave this boy the idea to kill himself, Kacchan?"

"Don't call me that!" the sandy blonde yelled. "It angers me that a worthless kid like Deku calls me that, I don't need a round-face like yours to call me that too!"

Uraraka's eyes narrowed further as Deku was quickly taken out of the scene by the pro-heroes, leaving Uraraka, the blonde boy and his cronies alone.

"You better listen carefully, you little brat! I'm Katsuki Bakugou, and my name will eventually become well-known as the name of a hero!"

Uraraka almost let a chuckle escape. This guy convinced another boy to jump to his death, and he wanted to be a hero? With guys like him on the hero industry, maybe she had a better chance than she thought.

"And what you just did was a disservice to the world! If you hadn't chosen to play hero, the world would've gotten rid of another useless, Quirkless waste of space!"

A vein nearly popped in Uraraka's head, and small bits of rocks began levitsting around her as she spat, in a tone implying a challenge:

"How about you say that again? I don't think I got you the first time."

At this point, Uraraka would've tried to calm down. This was the first step before she let loose: first, rocks and other small bits would levitate around her, then she herself would levitate as she gained a pink aura, and finally, her eyes and one of her bangs would glow pink.

Fortunately, Uraraka only ever reached both of the latter steps during extreme anger.

Unfortunately, Bakugou was just that good at ticking her off.

"Useless. Quirkless. Waste of space!"

Uraraka began floating, and as her aura formed, Bakugou's cronies began showing hesitation, fear even.

"B-Bakugou," the winged henchboy stuttered. "M-Maybe we should call it qukts-"

"Shut up, Tsubasa!" Bakugou shouted before he opened his hands. "You and the rest can butt off if you want!"

The henchboys did just that as Bakugou said, with a wicked grin as he unleashed a couple explosions on his palms:

"I'm not leaving until I teach this bitch a lesson!"

Uraraka snickered. "Oh really? You're going to teach me a lesson?" she closed her eyes. "Well then..."

One of Uraraka's bangs glew pink as she opened her eyes, revealing their glowing pink color.

"I'd like to see you try!"

* * *

It happened again.

She threw a temper tantrum_ again._

Well, it wasn't so much a temper tantrum as it was her going on a rampage on that disrespectful boy after what he said. And hey, it wasn't like anybody was going to do anything about him.

At least the newspaper headline brought a smile to her face: it was an article talking about how Bakugou had been attacked by a Sludge Villain of sorts, and how Deku, of all people, had saved him.

While the article quickly forgot about Deku's existence, Uraraka smiled and snickered, whishing she could've been there to see Bakugou's look as the boy he had told to kill himself had actually saved him from near death.

The other headline, however, brought a frown to her face once more: it was an article talking about her little scuffle with Bakugou after she saved Deku, and how she disappeared from the scene soon after.

Well, "scuffle" wasn't quite the right word. It was more like a beating, with Uraraka on the giving end. Still, she had to give Bakugou some credit, most people wouldn't keep fighting her after having a tree thrown at them.

Enough newspaper for today, Uraraka thought. It was time for her to begin training her body and mind.

After all, the U.A. entrance exam would be in ten months, and she needed to be prepared.


	2. Entrance Exam

The ten long months quickly flew by, and next thing Uraraka knew, she was standing at the long walk directly towards the U.A. building, taking the time to look at the building as she slowly gained a hopeful smile.

As soon as she stepped forward into the building, Uraraka would have to deal with one of the most important things she's ever have to do: enter U.A. But she had prepared mentally and physically for this. She was ready.

And then, something felt off in the atmosphere. Like something heavy had arrived. And once she turned around, she saw exactly why:

Bakugou, sporting a black eyepatch on his left eye, was walking towards the building with his hands on his pockets. He was looking around the scenery with his usual, furious scowl.

And then they saw each other.

"Bakugou..."

"Round-Face..."

But after that initial exchange of words, neither of them said anything else. However, as soon as Bakugou walked past Uraraka, she could notice he was acting a bit... Different than usual.

They looked at each other, but while Uraraka held a stern glare, Bakugou looked shocked for a second before he returned the glare, confirming Uraraka's suspicions.

Bakugou was, if not worried, then incredibly cautious about the girl. Like he didn't want to accidentally provoke her. This brought a smile to Uraraka's face, though she was smart enough to only smile once Bakugou was out of sight.

She began to walk towards the building, until she noticed a boy about to trip and hit the ground. So she quickly ran after him as her eyes glew pink, keeping both eyes on him as he got surrounded by a pink aura. Once safely standing back, the girl released him.

"Sorry for using my quirk on you out of nowhere," Uraraka said as her eyes turned back to normal. "I thought hitting your face against the pavement would give you bad luck."

"Yeah, hehe," the boy scratched his chin. "I guess that would be pretty ublucky."

It took both teenagers a moment to recognize each other.

"Deku?!"

"The girl who saved me?!"

"Right, I-I never told you my name, did I?" Uraraka extended a hand forward. "My name's Ochako Uraraka. You can just call me Uraraka."

"I-I'm I-I-Izuku M-Midoriya," the boy stuttered as he shook hands with her, his hand notably trembling all the while. "Y-You can c-call me M-M-M-Midoriya."

"Wait, your name's Izuku Midoriya?" Uraraka raised an eyebrow. "Then where did Deku-" Uraraka quickly frowned. "It's something Bakugou made up, didn't he?"

Midoriya nodded, not looking at Uraraka. "It's a-an alternate spelling o-of my name, w-which means... Useless."

Uraraka really felt like throwing another tree at Bakugou's way. Or at least, give him a very scathing scolding, but she quickly calmed down. She couldn't afford to let her emotions get the best of her, especially when there was stuff she needed to do.

"Alright, I thought you were called Deku. Thanks for letting me know the truth," Uraraka glanced at the shivering boy. "Will you be able to get to the building from here?"

"Y-Yes..."

Uraraka smiled, and waving her hand, she said "good luck, Midoriya!" before she ran towards the building, the boy standing still to process what happened.

As she ran, Uraraka's smile wouldn't leave her face. Not only seeing Deku-I mean, Midoriya again made her happy, but he was going to try become a hero, just like her.

Maybe, with this newfound enthusiasm, she had a better shot at the practical side of the exam.

* * *

The written portion, not so much.

Uraraka wasn't exactly dumb, but she wasn't exactly smart either, so she spent the majority of the written portion of the exam mumbling to herself and hoping it would be over quickly.

And it was... But Uraraka still feared it wouldn't be enough.

At least she was at the practical portion now. This was something she could: beat up robots, and help those she found in danger, piece of cake. She just needed to take a couple deep breaths-

"Run now, applicants! There ain't no countdowns in real life! Go go go!"

Uraraka ran with the rest of the mob out of instinct, and it was only after she was already in front of a scorpion-like robot that she returned to reality. She hastily aimed her palm forward, and her hand was surrounded by a pink light as the robot, surrounded by the same light, crashed on the ground and blew up.

"Considering what the loud man said, there's gotta be more robots around the area," Uraraka clenched her fists as she began floating. "I need to take to the sky!"

Once Uraraka was surrounded by her pink aura, the girl flew ashigh as she could and hovered around aa she took a look at the full city. Like she thought, there were several more robots around being attacked by some of her fellow applicants, which were apparently more concerned with beating up robots than helping people.

And then, something caught her eye: a guy with several arms standing on a building, with a more humanoid robot somehow sneaking behind him. Seeing this, Uraraka flew straight towards the robot and dived with a leg outstretched.

"High-Mass Dive Kick!"

The multi-armed guy turned around just as Uraraka divekicked the robot hard enough to send it flying over the edgeand into the city.

"Mass Standard!" Uraraka stated as her leg's mass turned back to normal. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the multi-armed guy lowered his eyelid. "But why did you save me from that robot?"

"You somehow weren't noticing it and I thought you wouldn't until it was too late. Besides, a hero helps people, and I want to be a hero," Uraraka put a hand on her hip. "Is it really that hard to do the math?"

The multi-armed guy got ready to attack, and Uraraka got ready to counter whatever he threw at her. However, he instead leaped beyond her and punched a scorpionbot before it struck, destroying it immediately.

"No, it really isn't," the guy answered as he turned back to the girl. "Mezo Shoji."

Uraraka smiled. "Ochako Uraraka. If there are robots even on the rooftops, then staying in one place won't be good."

"Agreed," Shoji nodded. "I'll head down and see if I can get some robots, oh and... Good luck."

"Same!"

* * *

"Today's applicants seem promising, don't they?"

"I guess they are better than last year's applicants, but there's still so much focus on beating up robots instead of helping people."

"Well, it's not like there are many opportunities to help people, and even if they were, what are the chances they would accept it?"

A red button came into view, and a skeletal figure looked at it.

"We'll see soon enough."

* * *

More time had passed and Uraraka kept looking around for robots to beat up. She had destroyed a couple of them, but she had the feeling her number wasn't big enough, and the fact the robots were droping like flies didn't help matters.

And then, the ground shook, and a titanic figure rose up, revealing itself to be a giant robot. Paic ensued among the crowd of applicants, but as they ran, a thought quickly registered in Uraraka's mind:

_Midoriya!_

The girl ran around looking for the boy, who she quickly found flat on his butt, looking at the giant robot with fear. She couldn't blame him, she probably would've been like that if the roles were switched.

"Midoriya, we can't stand still!" Uraraka exclaimed as she ran to the boy's side. "We have to run!"

"W-We can't!" Midoriya replied.

"Why not?!"

Midoriya pointed at some rubble and saw a guy with blue-ish hair and glasses with his legs trapped in it, though that didn't stop him from trying to break free.

"We can't just leave him!"

Uraraka agreed on that front, but she also knew that there was little time they could waste, and little chance they had of destroying the giant monster... So she got an idea.

"Midoriya, I have an idea, but I need you to do exactly as I say. Okay?"

The boy nodded, and Uraraka took a step forward:

"I'm going to stop that thing." Uraraka could feel Midoriya's shook from where he stood. "I'm going to use my powers to keep that thing in place, and in the meantime, you'll head to glasses and take him out of there!"

"B-But, how are you even going to do that?!"

Uraraka's bang glew. "You'll see soon."

Uraraka walked towards the giant robot, stopped short of encountering the boy with glasses, and raised her arms towards the robot as her eyes glew and the robot's arm was surrounded by a pink aura, holding it in place. The aura spread to cover the entire robot as all of Uraraka's hair glew pink, and her aura returned, feeling more intense than before.

"Midoriya, now!"

The guy immediately ran to the guy with glasses while Uraraka kept the robot in place, with its attempt to break free causing Uraraka to shake as she remembered something else from her visit to the doctor.

_So, does she have any weaknesses, Doctor?_

_Well, she can only hold so much weight. And resistance... Could prove problematic._

_What do you mean?_

Uraraka's nostrils began to bleed as her shaking grew more violent.

_The more something tries to break out of its cage, the more pressure and demand is put on the container to keep the thing contained. Add that your daughter, even if strong, is still human, so she can only hold so much. If she puts too much pressure on her body... There will be consequences._

A small crack was felt on Uraraka's arm, and the girl screamed as she cried, her genuine tears being replaced by blood as her eyes became bloodshot from the robot's further resistance.

"Midoriya, are you done?!"

Midoriya wrapped one of the boy with glasses' arms around him, and he nodded.

"Then run!" Uraraka barked, her eyes covered by her hair. "Run and don't look back!"

Though hesitant, Midoriya obliged and ran as fast as he could, meeting gazes with Uraraka for the briefest moment:

She sported a scared look, eyes bloodshot, and blood coming from the edges of her eyes and nostrils, but most of all, her eyes were begging Midoriya to not let her looks stop him. He had to run, one way or another.

"You... Have to... Run a-"

Uraraka spat blood before she could finish, causing the boy's run to slow down as he registered what happened. His eyes began glowing as his steps slowered, and he turned back to see Uraraka dropping to one knee.

"Can you..." Midoriya blurted, getting the guy with glasses' attention. "Can you make it from here?"

"Yeah, I think I-"

Without hesitation, Midoriya released the guy and bolted straight to Uraraka's side, leaping straight to the robot's face as she undid her hold on it, and he shouted:

"SMAAAASH!"

With one punch, Midoriya destroyed the robot's head, catching everyone's attention on the area, including Uraraka, who tried to stay standing as she caught her breath and smiled..

Then, she surrounded herself with a shaky aura before she flew up to Midoriya, caught him in his arms, and slowly flew down with him in tow.

They had a rough landing, to say the least, but at least they got a chance to rest.

"You... Did good..." she said with a smile.

Deku smiled ."So did you."

Uraraka chuckled as her eyes slowly lost their shine. "Thanks..."

And with that said, both she and Deku collapsed, and just as they heard someone saying "time's up!" from afar.

* * *

Uraraka suddenly woke up, barely noticing the infirmary as she exclaimed:

"Where am I?! What's going on?!"

Uraraka clutched her stomach, and was slowly sent back to the bed by a miniature nurse.

"Calm down, sweetheart," the woman said with a reassuring tone. "The entrance exam is over. You should take the time to rest."

Uraraka turned around and got a closer look at the nurse. This was Recovery Girl, right? She remembered seeing her before, but she couldn't tell where.

"What happened?" Uraraka asked.

"From what I can gather, you used your powers to hold the Zero-Pointer in place, alloeing the boy to rescue the guy with glasses, then destroy it with a punch."

"I did do that, didn't I?" Uraraka's cheerfulness was short-lived. "Wait, Zero-Ppinter? So, that means destroying it-"

"Gathers you no points," the nurse finished with a sigh.

"Oh no, and I didn't see Midoriya destroy any other robots either," Uraraka frowned. "So, it's very likely that not only he failed, but..."

An image of Bakugou's face flashed in Uraraka's mind.

_Round-Face..._

"He passed..."

Uraraka tried to get off bed, only to be stopped by the nurse. "Sweetheart, whatever's the problem, you need to rest first and foremost. You only have to rest for like 5 minutes And then I can let you go."

"B-But, I need to talk to the faculty! The ones in charge of the exam!"

"They'll stay here for a while, the place won't result deserted if you take a nap."

Seeing the nurse was quite serious about this, Uraraka gave up and leaned back to her bed. Before she closed her eyes and fell asleep, she made a mental note:

She needed to transfer her points to Midoriya somehow.

* * *

Uraraka, now fully healed, stood in front of the door to the teacher's lounge, with the nurse-sorry, Recovery Girl-standing by her side. The nurse opened the door, And after taking a deep breath, she walked inside.

The teacher's lounge wasn't anything special: there were a group of teachers-and Uraraka could've sworn seeing a living skeleton too-sitting down and discussing something, though obviously their attention was taken when she stepped inside.

"G-Good Eve... Noon... After... Hello," Uraraka mumbled. "I-I'm here to talk with the one in charge of the entrance exam."

"Looks like you got another kid, Mic," a pale man remarked.

"Well, what's the problem?" Present Mic asked as he stood up and walked to the girl with swaggy movements. "Wanna cry about how the exam was clearly biased?"

"Mic, she just woke up from a nap and is not in the best mental state," Recovery Girl huffed sternly. "Please don't act so condescending towards her, or at the very least watch what you're saying."

Present Mic flinched. "Y-Yes, Ma'am."

"I have no problem with the exam, I just want to know something about the points," Uraraka twiddled her fingers. "I want to know if I could transfer them."

"Transfer them?" Present Mic parroted.

"I wanted to give some of my points to the boy named De-Izuku Midoriya," Uraraka lowered her head. "I don't know how well he did, but he saved me-"

"You saved him too, kid," Present Mic said with a wide smile. "Both him and quite a lot of people. Which is definitely a good thing!"

Uraraka raised an eyebrow.

"Mic, the faculty's not supposed to tell anybody about how the entrance exam works," the pale man remarked.

"Well, it's not like she's leaving anytime soon; she busted herself up good holding the Zero Pointer in place! That'd gotta bring up a couple questions!" Present Mic replied before he turned back to Uraraka. "Besides, seeing how sad she is, I'm sure some good news would be very appreciated!"

"A couple questions?" Uraraka frowned. "Are they what I think they are?"

"Inquiries about what exactly you are, yes, but that can wait until later," Recovery Girl explained. "For now, Present Mic will tell you some good news, since he blurted that out in excitement."

"This girl here stopped abgiant robot on her own, how could I not get excited?!" Present Mic exclaimed before laughing out loud. "But let's get to the points. More specifically, rescue points."

Uraraka raised an eyebrow, and the one to explain was another teacher: a woman that looked like a dominatrix... Wait, what?

"The main idea of the entrance exam is to see if the students are able to handle themselves in a fight. However, that's not all they do."

Her voice was pleasent and easy on the eyes, so Uraraka nodded as another teacher, a living block of cement apparently, stood up to continue.

"Heroes don't just beat people up, they also make sure civillians are safe from danger. Even if a hero primarily focuses on beating up people, if they're not willing to save people, then what's the point?"

Uraraka agreed, but she couldn't help but wonder if the teachers and faculty was only going to get weirder from there. Luckily, she turned back to Present Mic to see her ranking on the final redults.

"And so, there are rescue points along with villain points, put them together and..."

Uraraka's eyes widened as she realized she was among the top ten. And though she couldn't clearly see any name above her besides Bakugou's, that didn't matter.

What mattered was a simple question:

"I'm in?"


	3. First Day

She was in.

Uraraka had succeeded in the first step of her goal: she managed to enroll in U.A.! Now all she had to do was survive the ensuing three years of harduois training, and she would be nearly ready to become a hero!

She had changed to her school uniform and was taking the train, since Recovery Girl suggested not to use her Quirk to fly until a few days after the exam, just in case she hadn't fully healed from her feat.

The girl honestly felt fine, but better safe than sorry.

She looked down at her wrists and saw the metallic bracelets she was wearing, allowing her to recall what exactly happened after discovering she had passed the exam.

* * *

_"So, you're a member of the 1%?" Present Mic asked as he leaned back against his chair. "I guess that explains how you managed to stop that giant robot in place for so long."_

_"However, U.A. has some rules regarding the 1%," the dominatrix, which Uraraka discovered was named Midnight, spoke. "We don't typically get these kind of people into the school, but we're still aware of the incredible power you hold."_

_"If we were to let you attend U.A. at your full power, however, it could be catastrophic," the living block of Cement, called Cementoss apparently, rarked. "Especially considering how the rest of your classmates don't have the same abilities you do."_

_"So, if I want to enter U.A., I need to limit how much power I use?" Uraraka asked, gaining a little smile._

_The teachers nodded in unison, and as if on cue, a man with what looked like bits and pieces of a dinosaur-themed armor walked in, holding a pair of bracelets._

_"Just in time, Power Loader," Recovery Girl said. "We were about to explain to this youngster here how she'd have her powers limited."_

_"Does it have to do with those bracelets?" Uraraka asked._

_"Cute little babies, aren't they?!"_

_"Hatsume, go back to the support department!" Power Loader exclaimed at the door. "Sorry for that, Hatsume's very passionate about gadgets. Anyway, using these bracelets-"_

_"Made by yours truly!"_

_"-Your output will be restricted to about 25%, the first bracelet will cut it in half, the second will cut it even further," Power Loader put the bracelets on Uraraka's wrists. "You have to wear these at all times while you're in class unless given permission to take them off. If they end up damaged in any way, go to the support department and we'll make you a new pair."_

_"That's not excuse for you to be reckless, though," Recovery Girl sternly interjected. "Just like how the body can only heal so many times, a gadget can only be built so many times as well."_

_The pale man sighed. "In other words, if you end up destroying the bracelets one too many times... You will be expelled from U.A."_

* * *

As soon as Uraraka returned to reality, she saw she was in the middle of the road towards U.A., with several students already walking towards the entrance. Something she was about to do as well...

"Round-Face!"

Until a certain someone appeared and caught her attention.

"How dare you nearly beat me during the entrance exam!?" Bakugou yelled as he stomped towards Uraraka.

"What are you talking about? I never once attacked you during the entrance exam," Uraraka folded her arms. "In fact, if anything, was trying to avoid you the entire time!"

"Maybe in the fight, but not in the ranking!" Bakugou gritted his teeth. "To have you, of all people reach the number two spot..."

Uraraka blinked twice. "Wait, what?"

"You're fucking with me, aren't you? It was right there in the final results!" Bakugou yelled. "I was first, like it's supposed to be, then your name, and later at six I spot Deku there as well!"

Right, Midoriya had passed the exam as well. This brought a smile to Uraraka's face before she turned back to Bakugou's furious expression.

"Let me make something clear, Round-Face: you passing at all was a fluke!" Bakugou shouted as he flicked Uraraka's nose. "You'll see, once the day gets going, you're going to learn your real place here!"

Bakugou saved his hands on his pockets and kept walking while Uraraka absorbed the information. Though, when she thought about it, it did give an easy explanation for why she didn't see any names above Bakugou's.

Didn't change the fact that this was certainly going to give her a lot of unwanted attention. Unless... Midoriya had passed, right? Maybe if she walked to him and spoke with him, people would leave her alone?

It was a dumb plan, but it was the only one she had. So, she ventured forth to the building...

* * *

Midoriya hadn't arrived yet.

Once she had entered the classroom, Uraraka looked blank-eyed at the scenery as she realized that pretty much the rest of her classmates had arrived... Except for Midoriya, it seemed.

"Oh hey, it's gravity girl!"

Uraraka flinched as she was suddenly swarmed by attention from her new classmates, who got a little too close for her comfort.

"We saw what you did at the entrance exam!"

"Stopping a robot that big can't have been easy!"

"You can fly! I'm so jealous!"

"Speaking of which, how can you fly? How does that work?"

"Guys, leave her alone," a familiar voice finally spoke. "You're making her uncomfortable."

Uraraka smiled as a certain Mezo Shoji walked through the crowd of students and stretched a hand forward. "Nice to see you again, Uraraka."

"Nice to see you too," Uraraka replied as Shoji lead her away from the swarm. "I don't think I would've been able to stand so much attention on the first day."

"It's to be expected: U.A. is fairly exclusive, so outside of one or two people, nobody knows anybody," Shoji responded as he and Uraraka sat down. "And considering your output at the entrance exam..."

Uraraka blushed and giggled as she scratched the back of her head.

"I wanted to thank you for the help during the entrance exam," Shoji said with a nod. "I hope these three years we have together will be most productive."

"I'm excited to be friends with you too," Uraraka cheerfully began looking around. "So, did anybody else from the entrance exam get here?"

"From what I gather, there are a couple more people from the entrance exam in here," Shoji scratched his chin. "In fact, I think one of them wanted to meet you-"

"Shoji-Kun!"

The duo turned around and saw the guy with glasses from the entrance exam, standing nearby with a stiff posture.

"Oh hey, you're Glasses!" Uraraka chirped. "I'm glad you managed to pass the exam."

"And I'm glad I could meet you right now," Glasses replied, chopping the air with his arms. "I wanted to thank you for holding the robot in place so your friend could save me."

Glasses bowed down. "I'll forever be grateful for your help, in not only saving me, but also opening my eyes." then he raised his head. "By the way, my name is Tenya Iida, not Glasses."

"Oh, um, yeah, thanks, I'll be sure to remember it," Uraraka clasped her hands. "By the way, one question: have you seen Midoriya?"

"Midoriya-Kun is probably running late for a reason," Iida answered as he scratched his chin. "Some trains today are running slower than usual for some reason, perhaps he picked one of the slower trains by mistake?"

"Really? That would explain it I guess," Uraraka looked at the ceiling. "Not that I would know how fast a train normally goes, today's the first time I've taken one in years."

Iida raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then how did you get around?"

"I flew-"

Uraraka covered her mouth as Iida's confusion simply grew.

"Flew?"

"Sorry for being late!"

Everybody turned around and saw Midoriya barge through the door, then immediately head to his seat, which just so happened to be near Uraraka.

"Ah, Midoriya, right?" Iida asked. "What caused your delay?"

"The train I usually take was riding slower than usual."

"I see, well then..." Iida bowed. "I'm Tenya Iida, the guy you And Uraraka reached during the entrance exam. You saving me opened my eyes to the fact a hero doesn't just beat up villains, but also saves people."

Uraraka and Midoriya blinked twice.

"You both saw something I didn't, and you saved my life as well. I'll be forever in your debt."

"You don't have to go that far," Midoriya glanced at Uraraka. "If there's anybody you should thank, it's Uraraka. She was the one who kept the robot in place."

"Yeah, but I was about to collapse when you came in and destroyed it with one punch!" Uraraka responded.

"She has a point there," Shoji remarked. "Besides-"

"Alright, everybody shut up and take your seats."

Everybody obliged and then turned to face the desk, where the pale man from before had appeared.

"My name is Shota Aizawa, and I will be your homeroom teacher. Call me Mr. Aizawa."

Uraraka blinked twice as the rest of her classmates murmured a little. And a quick attendance call later, which allowed Uraraka to know some of her other classmates' names, Aizawa spoke again:

"Now, before we head to the opening ceremony, test, and syllabus to call it a day, I want to give you a little anecdote."

The murmurs returned, this time sounding very curious.

"As you all know, 80% of the population has a Quirk. However, if we further split this number, we see the percentage of what types of Quirks. For example, 40% inherit Quirks from their parents, and are called "heirs." Kyoka Jiro and Tsuyu Asui are an example of this type."

The girl with odd earlobes rolled her eyes, while a girl with a deadpan tone tilted her head, uttering "ribbit" in confusion.

"Going forward, the 30% have Quirks that are a mix between both parents' Quirks, and are known as "Hybrids." Examples of this type are Katsuki Bakugou and Shoto Todoroki."

Both boys exchanged looks, then looked away. Uraraka also took notice of the duo, particularly Bakugou, whose presence sent a chill down her spine.

"9% possess a Quirk unrelated from their parents, and are known as "Enigmas." To my knowledge, Izuku Midoriya is one such kid."

The boy shrank, even while Uraraka patted his back for support.

"And finally, the 1%."

Uraraka flinched, and shrank too as Aizawa explained:

"Generally, this statistic is used to denominate a person of any of the three other estimates, who are born with a greater power boost than their peers, either as a stronger version of a normal Quirk, or a far more versatile version of one. These are known as "Titans," for both rarity and power."

This immediately caught everyone's attention, including Bakugou, who looked positively ticked off.

"So, wait, they're born with extra power, then?" Kirishima asked, scratching his chin. "Man, that sounds crazy. I'm actually kinda jealous."

"Why would you be?" Sero asked.

"Because they have even more strength in their Quirks than normal people! Just imagine if I had been part of the 1%, I could've gotten greater hardening powers!"

"Maybe I could've stuck to walls or have a long, spiky tail!" Mina chirped with a wide smile.

"Mr. Aizawa, sorry for not asking this sooner, but what's the point of bringing up these percentages?" Iida asked as he stood up. "I'm certain most if not all of us already know about this information."

"Iida has a point, sir," Yaoyorozu added, standing up as well. "Why would you bring up this particular topic? Parricularly the bit about the 1%?"

"Because this class has at least one student of every percentage, including the 1%."

Everybody gasped.

"In fact, she's at the back, trying to out-shrink Midoriya."

Everybody gasped once more as they turned to Uraraka, who held a nervous smile and waved, bringing attention to her bracelets.

"Hey, aren't those the special bracelets the Support Department builds to greatly surpress Quirks?" Iida asked, scratching his chin. "I can't believe I didn't notice them earlier! As well as the fact there's two!"

"Is it weird that I have two?" Uraraka innocently inquired.

"Generally, the support department builds those bracelets so that only one cuts a Quirk's power by 50%, which tends to be enough for a normal " Titan," Yaoyorozu explained, scratching her chin. "If you're wearing two, then it would further be cut to only 25%. So in theory, you could be a stronger Titan than average."

Uraraka began shrinking down again.

"Anyway, that's all I wanted to say about the percentages, try to remember this, alright?" Aizawa sighed. "Now go to the changing rooms and put on your gym outfits, we're having a Quirk Apprehension Test as soon as the opening ceremony's over."

The students got up and left to change... Most of them anyway, Uraraka was too scared to stand up. And why wouldn't she? After Aizawa and Yaoyorozu's helpful statements, she probably would only need to take a single step to be swarmed by attention she didn't want.

"Do you need help?"

Uraraka looked around and saw both Shoji and Midoriya standing nearby, looking at her with worry.

"My secret's out," Uraraka answered, slowly standing up. "I was hoping I could try to live a normal high school life without my status as a Titan being a problem, but now everybody knows!"

"And you're worried that they'll have a lot of questions," Midoriya finished, earning a nod from Uraraka.

"Well, in that case, how about we cover you until the changing rooms?" Shoji suggested. "We'll try to deflect the attention as best as we can."

Uraraka glanced at both boys, who gave her reassuring nods. With her growing slightly more comfortable, she smiled, clenched her fists and chirped:

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

The opening ceremony wasn't bad. It could've done with less of the dog-cat-bear-mouse-weasel-raccoon that was the principal going on a tangent, but Uraraka wasn't concerned about that.

The Quirk Apprehension Test was the real problem. It was a collection of physical events that could be done with the use of Quirks. However, given both the strength of her Quirk and the limitinf bracelets, Uraraka did everything without using her Quirk.

She didn't get astounding results, but they were better than Midoriya's, who was getting rather miserable scores. Especially trouvling because, as Mr. Aizawa pointed out, whoever got last place would be expelled.

Uraraka sensed the statement was bullshit, but better safe than sorry.

In the blink of an eye, the final event came: throwing the ball. A simple event... That Bakugou promptly started by blowing up his pitch, getting over 700 meters.

Would that guy die if he didn't show off as often as he could?

"Next."

Uraraka got everyone's looks on her, prompting her to sprint to Aizawa's side.

"What's your previous record?"

"My... school never did something like this," Uraraka sheepishly blushed. "Every other event we did, but not the ball throw."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, they did it, but they never allowed me to participate.

"Interesting, then this should be a good experience for both of us," Aizawa spoke, his apathy rather evident. "You'll throw twice: first without your Quirk, then with it."

Uraraka gulped, prepared to throw, and she did it with all her might. Or at least, as much might as she could without endangering her limbs.

She got 40 meters.

And as she pondered what this could mean for her ranking, she could hear her classmates whispering:

"She's a Titan and she only got 40 meters?"

"She certainly could've thrown further, right? She should've more strength if she kept the Zero-Pointer in place."

"Maybe the límiters she has are the reason?"

"Quirk Strength and body Strength are two different things."

One glare from Aizawa silenced the whispers, right before turning back to Uraraka. "Okay, now do it with your Quirk."

Uraraka looked at the ball and touched it with her fingertips, surrounding it with a pink aura before she threw it. Uraraka watched the ball fly away for a while before she released it, causing it to plummet onto a tree.

Her final score was of 2305 meters.

"2305 meters?!" her classmates shouted in unison.

"What the fuck, Round Face!?" Bakugou yelled, no doubt ready to blow up. "Are you trying to make us look lame!? Quit showing off!"

"Says the guy who pitched with an explosion," Tsuyu remarked.

"Shut up, Kermit! I'll kill you!"

"Alright, that's done,," Aizawa spoke. "Head back to your classmates so the final one can come."

Uraraka obliged, and as she walked back, Midoriya walked past her towards Aizawa, sending a chill down her spine. However, she could only glance at him for a second before Aizawa glared at her to go, sending another chill down her spine...

* * *

Thank goodness Mr. Aizawa was full of crap. The last place getting expelled bit was just a motivational lie.

A rather cruel lie at that, but Uraraka would take that over genuine expulsion any day. It's better than being left alone with someone like Bakugou.

"Round Face!"

Speak of the devil.

"You little bitch!"

Bakugou reached Uraraka, grabbed her by the neck of her shirt and pulled her forward. Uraraka, for her part, glared defiantly at him.

"How dare you and Deku make me look like an idiot like that!? First your and his ugly mug enter U.A., then you have the gall to surpass me at the test!? What do you and that little twerp have planned next, huh!?"

Uraraka kept her mouth shut and made her eyes glow, causing Bakugou to flinch before he prepared to unleash an explosion.

"Tell me before I-"

Suddenly, Bakugou's arm was grabbed by Shoji, who pulled him away from Uraraka as Midoriya ran to and caught her. "Are you okay?"

Uraraka's eyes turned back to normal as she nodded and smiled.

Bakugou, meanwhile, was standing next to Shoji and Iida, both looking sternly at him.

"It's not even been one week and you're already trying to find trouble?" Shoji asked.

"It is explicitly forbidden to cause bodily harm to your fellow classmates at U.A.," Iida pointed out as he adjusted his glasses. "If you insist on assaulting Uraraka-Kun, Bakugou-Kun, the faculty shall learn about this immediately!"

Bakugou gritted his teeth and looked like he was about to attack... Before he saved his hands on his pockets and stomped off, yelling:

"Whatever, I don't have time for this shit!"

Once gone, Uraraka calmed down and was surrounded by the boys. "Thanks for the help."

"It is the least we could do," Iida replied. "But I'm afraid this is as far as my help can go. I need to head home now."

"I have to go too," Shoji remarked. 'Mom's going to get worried if I go home late on my first day."

"I'll accompany Uraraka to the train station then," Midoriya said with a nod. "I believe our trains are right after the other, I think."

Shoji and Iida nodded, and after a little farewell, the group separated and the "Titan" and "Enigma" headed to the train station together.

"So," Uraraka blurted. "That last ball you threw was pretty awesome."

"I guess," Midoriya shrugged. "It still didn't come close to your score, though."

"Midoriya, nobody came close to that score, and besides, I was holding back," Uraraka swayed her hair with a feel of faux pride. "If I wanted, I could've sent that ball straight to space."

"Really?! I should take notes of that, then!" Midoriya eagerly took out a notebook and pen and began writing something down with a wide smile. "I was actually wondering if you could let me ask you some questions about your Quirk-"

"You may not."

Midoriya flinched and turned around, seeing Uraraka nervously twiddling her fingers as she added, 'I'm not a big fan of my Quirk, or the attention it gives me, so I'd appreciate it if we could drop the topic now. We can talk about anything else, though."

Midoriya sadly saved his notebook and pen on his pocket, and a little silence followed until Midoriya forced his brain to come up with a topic:

"Today was quite the first day, huh?"

"Yeah, it was," Uraraka chuckled. "My identity as a Titan was exposed, I got swarmed by attention, and I think your friend Bakugou wants me dead. Could've been better, could've been worse."

Midoriya frowned a little, but before he could say anything to reassure the girl, they discovered they were already at the station. Just in time for his train to arrive.

"That's my train," Midoriya scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Uraraka nodded with a smile. "See you tomorrow, Midoriya."

The boy walked into the train, and as it left, he and Uraraka waved goodbye. Once gone, Uraraka glanced at her train, which was coming up slowly.

"Hmm, should I take the train, or can I fly now?"

Uraraka tried to ummon her aura and hover, but before she could even leave the ground, she felt a headache to remind her that no, She wasn't ready to fly again yet.

"The train it is."

Uraraka walked into the train as soon as the door opened and sat down, with the train slowly leaving as a female figure appeared and watched Uraraka's image on the glass window.

"Was that you... Uraraka?"


	4. Teacher's Lounge

The door to the teacher's lounge creaked open as Uraraka's voice asked, "You wanted to see me, Mr. Aizawa?"

Aizawa, the sole faculty member around, nodded and gestured the girl to come closer to him. She obliged, hesitantly, and sat next to him.

"How do you feel?"

Uraraka turned to the man. "What?"

"About U.A. Are you enjoying the school so far?"

Uraraka scratched the back of her head. "Well, I think it's been... fine. My classmates seem like nice people, outside of Bakugo, and for the most part, the atmosphere has been quite friendly. Which is something I really appreciate..."

Uraraka slowly turned to Aizawa. "After a certain someone revealed my status as a Titan."

Aizawa was unaffected by the passive-agressiveness. "Would you rather have your status stay a secret?"

"Of course! I mean, my Titan nature has brought me nothing but problems-!"

"On the contrary, Uraraka, it's the lack of proper knowledge about your status that brought you problems," Aizawa took out a file. "It says so on your file here."

Uraraka grabbed the file and read the document inside as Aizawa spoke again:

"Now, tell me something: you did know that keeping your status a secret forever wouldn't be possible, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, come on, it'd be weirder if it did stay a secret forever. I was hoping I could reveal it myself, though."

"And assuming you wanted to do it in your middle school, once you revealed it... what did you think your classmates were going to do? Because one thing is certain."

"And that is?"

"You wouldn't have seen their true selves."

Uraraka raised an eyebrow, and Aizawa continued:

"Titans are born with Quirks vastly stronger than the rest of the Quirk population. With this in mind, most people who discover a Titan will attempt to appease their good side so they don't summon their almighty rage. But it's all fake, none of it is genuine."

Uraraka rubbed her shoulder. "Isn't fake kindness better than genuine hatred and fear?"

Aizawa hummed. "If that's what you believe, you need to change your mind right now."

Uraraka raised her head.

"You're in U.A., the most prestigious hero school in Japan, flaws and all. If there's a place where a Titan can have its identity known, and yet be treated by their peers as a fellow hero in-training, it's here."

Aizawa grabbed the file and saved it. "And if someone starts to act strange or bother you because of it, Principal Nezu will take care of it."

Uraraka smirked. "And when do you plan to apologize?"

Aizawa rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. There, you happy? Now get out, I got work to do."

Uraraka nodded, and giggled as she strolled out of the lounge, waiting until she was out of view to ask himself:

"Why does Mic like that girl?"


	5. Action Trial

The next day, the figure from before calmly looked around the campus as she slowly walked towards the school's door, before she stopped altogether to focus more on the search.

"Yui! Hold on!"

The figure turned around, revealing themselves to be a dark-haired student with a look as cool and collected as the blue in her eyes. Not only did she have the same bracelets as Uraraka, but a headband with U.A.'s acronym on it.

She was met with another student, a redhead with a ponytail and similar shade of blue eyes. "Kendo..."

"Geez, we've been through this before, Yui! You're supposed to wait for me!" Kendo whined as she walked to Yui's side. "But anywho, looks like we're already here."

"Where's Monoma?" Yui asked, tilting her head.

"He's probably trying to flirt with somebody elsewhere, he promised to be a good boy though, so I left him alone to look for you," Kendo rolled her eyes. "He should come here as soon as she gets rejected for the hundredth time."

Yui hummed, and the pair kept walking until they reached the door, where they waited for Monoma's arrival. As they did, Kendo noticed something strange about Yui's expression: she was used to being completely calm and distant, but now, a little curiosity was spilling from it.

"Is something on your mind, Yui?" Kendo asked with a little smile.

Yui glanced at her friend, then explained, "Yesterday, I thought I saw an old friend from long ago on the train, but as soon as I saw them, the train took off."

"Well, maybe you were looking at someone who looked similar to this friend?" Kendo shrugged. "I mean, that can happen."

"Yeah, it can," Yui lowered her eyelids. "But I'm very certain that the girl I saw was the real deal. She also looked like she was wearing this school's uniform, so maybe, just maybe-"

"She could be part of our school? We can take a look around later if you want," Kendo put her arms behind her head and raised an eyebrow. "By the way, I can't help but notice that you become a lot more talkative than usual when you mentioned this friend."

Yui looked at Kendo for a moment, then smiled. "She's very dear to me. A living proof that with enough hard work, even the toughest of obstacles can be overcome, and we can grow far stronger than we could've ever imagine."

"Geez, glowing praise like that coming from someone like you definitely creates some expectations," Kendo remarked.

"Expectations that will be fulfilled, I assure you," Yui sighed. "I bet right now, she's taking the time to prepare for whatever the day has in store for her."

* * *

"Whoa, no way! You can talk to animals?!" Uraraka chirped as she talked With the rock-like Koda. "That's amazing!"

Koda blushed and shook his head, prompting Iida to explain, "Koda-Kun's actual Quirk isthe ability to control animals with his voice. If he can find an animal and get close enough to use his voice, they'll obey him."

"That's still kinda cool," Jiro remarked, twiddling her jacks. "I wish I could command an animal like Kaminari to stay put once he fries his brains."

"I heard that!"

"Not to mention the possibilities," Midoriya said as he wrote something on his notebook. "There are so many kinds of animals in the world! Aquatic, Amphibian, Mammalian, and so much more! If you could raise your voice, would they listen from afar or is there a specific range? What about animals like snake who don't have external ears and hear through other means, could you control them too? And-"

"Midoriya, stop it," Jiro requested. "You're scaring Koda."

Midoriya relented as soon as he saw Koda shivering. "S-Sorry."

"What about you, Shoji?" Uraraka asked, turning to her multi-armed classmate. "Any interesting information about your Quirk or hobby you'd like to share?"

"I don't possess any wordly desires so hobbies are out of the question, but if you wanna know about my Quirk," Shoji generated an extra arm, then spread his left row before changing the hands for ears, eyeballs, or mouths. "It lets me create extra arms whose hands I can change for either eyes, ears, or mouths."

"It is dangerous to try explain chaotic powers like that to mortal beings."

Everybody turned around and saw the bird-headed Tokoyami standing nearby, arms folded with a serious expression.

"Tokoyami, we're in the middle of a conversation. An admittedly trivial one, but a conversation nonetheless," Iida pointed out, chopping the air. "If you wish to join, at least let us know first."

"It's okay, I'm only here to see the Ambassador of Chaos," Tokoyami answered before he turned to the multi-armed guy. "There are some things I want to discuss with you."

"Um, alright," Shoji stood up. "Sorry everyone, I gotta take care of this."

"Don't sweat it!" Uraraka chirped.

Tokoyami promptly looked at Uraraka for an extended time, and after a few more seconds, he turned around and left with Shoji, leaving behind a silence that would eventually be broken by Jiro:

"Looks like you're going to get another boyfriend, Uraraka."

Uraraka nearly fell of her desk. "W-W-W-W-What are you talking about?!"

"Dude, that wasn't an ordinary stare, that was an "this girl looks cute, I should try asking her out sometime" or something," Jiro smiled slyly. "Mark my words, whether today or tomorrow, Tokoyami's going to ask you out."

"There's no way that's it!" Uraraka stated. "There must be another reason!"

"Yeah! Nobody has taste that bad!" Bakugou yelled from afar.

"While I will agree that we shouldn't chalk down Tokoyami's staring to a potential romantic development, we can't deny that he stared at you longer than he should," Iida adjusted his glasses and folded his arms. "There has to be a reason."

Uraraka hummed and lowered her head, though she didn't have much time to think about the possibilities.

"I AM HERE!"

Midoriya and Uraraka turned to the door, where All Might barged in.

"MAKING A HEROIC ENTRANCE!"

And so, the murmurs began:

"No way, that's All Might!"

"He really is here!"

"Best teacher ever, no doubt!"

Uraraka, however, kept smiling silently at the man as he walked to the desk, only to stop and scan the room, his gaze meeting with Uraraka's. He promptly bolted to Uraraka's seat so fast, it looked like he teleported.

"You must be Young Uraraka, the "Titan" I've been told about!"

All eyes fell on Uraraka, who began blushing and mumbling her words as she tried to avoid eye contact. "I, eh, uh, um, ah, a-am I in trouble?"

"Don't worry, young lass! You're perfectly okay!" All Might answered with a big laugh. "I just wanted to get a closer look at the Titan 1-A got this year!"

"This year?" Uraraka tilted her head. "I thought U.A. rarely got " Titans" in their students?"

"You say that, but you're looking at another Titan, Uraraka," Midoriya remarked hastily, almost as if he was trying to distract the girl. "All Might himself is part of the 1% of people!"

"Oh really?" Uraraka hummed. "I guess that would be a good explanation, then-"

"It's the only explanation, Uraraka," Yaoyorozu interjected as she turned her gaze to the muscular man. "All Might's power is far above any and everybody who has been to the hero course before, and after him."

"As much as I like hearing people talking about me, I'm afraid we have a class to attend!" All Might exclaimed, bolting back to the desk. "So, everybody go change into your hero costumes and meet me at City X!"

With that said, All Might bolted out of the classroom and everyone got ready to change costumes.

"Alright, we're gonna wear our hero costumes for the first time! This is so exciting!" Mineta chirped. "I can't wait to see what Uraraka's costume looks like!"

"Huh?! Why point a finger at me specifically?!" Uraraka exclaimed, blushing a little.

"Probably thinking something perverted like always," Tsuyu remarked as she got off her seat. "Anyway, we're not going to get anything done just sitting here, ribbit. Let's go change."

Tsuyu grabbed and dragged Mineta out as Uraraka joined the rest of her class, slowly growing more and more concerned about changing to her costume.

* * *

Fears that were proven right once she put the outfit on.

Her original idea for a hero costume came up when she was a kid, so in her excitement she had reached for her old picture and sent it as reference. A decision she regretted even more with the outfit on her skin.

Her hero costume consisted of a Black bodysuit resembling a starry sky, Purple Boots, and White opera gloves. On her wrists, alongside her bracelets, she had a pair of rings surrounding them and seemingly floating on their own. A third ring, slightly tilted, levitated around her torso, with two final rings levitating around her boots. Finally, she had a purple scarf tied around her neck.

_What was I thinking?!_

Uraraka got on her knees and grabbed her head as she cried internally.

"Uraraka?"

The girl stood up and turned around, meeting gazes with Deku.

"Oh, it's you, De-Midoriya," Uraraka quickly scanned the boy's costume. "That looks good on you."

"And your costume looks pretty good, Uraraka!" Deku chirped.

Uraraka, though flattered, was also baffled by the statement. "R-Really?"

"Yeah!" Deku clenched his fists. "I think it looks really cool!"

Uraraka blushed with a sheepish smile. "Aw, thanks, Midoriya. Although, I think we can both agree-"

"Could I have an audience?"

Midoriya and Uraraka turned around to see Tokoyami standing nearby, looking at Uraraka with the same look as before. Seeing this, Midoriya nodded and silently wished Uraraka good luck as he left, leaving her alone with the bird-headed boy.

"Tokoyami..."

"We meet once more, Queen of Space," the bird-headed guy dramatically remarked. "The cephalopodian ambassador of chaos has spoke of you, positively if I may add."

Uraraka blinked twice. "Are you talking about Shoji?"

"Shoji" is but a simple auxilliary name to be uttered by those not aware of the darkness of his true name," Tokoyami replied, just a dramatically. "Regardless, I'm not here to talk about him, but to talk about you, the supposed manipulator of space itself."

_Okay, so, he's clearly trying to make a dramatic narrative out of this, but the point is that he wants to know more about me. I should probably play along for now._

Uraraka hummed and rested her chin on her palm. "Interesting, so the ambassador has spoken about me? How about you tell me what he said, so I can correct any wrong information?"

"He said you hold control over the gravity of reality itself, capable of subdung the guardian of this realm of existence."

_So, Shoji told him I can control gravity and kept the Zero-Pointer at bay, got it._

"Indeed, though it was not I who put out the guardian, but a humble boy with a humble name whom I rescued from certain death years ago," Uraraka responded with a little, serene smile. "He's the guy who just left, if you're curious."

"I see," Tokoyami raised an eyebrow. "One more question: how did you gain so much power? While I control a force of darkness, and my teammates have varied powers, you seem to manipulate reality itself... But how?"

Uraraka folded her arms and took a deep breath.

"Time runs short, so I'll give you a little info to let you figure it out on your own. From Chaos came darkness, from darkness, reality, from reality, space, and from space, gravity. Think about this, if you ever wish to find the answer yourself."

Uraraka turned around and swayed her hair, walking away as Tokoyami hummed and thought about it.

Wow, that was so much fun! I should probably do this with Tokoyami more often! But that's enough for now, there's a class we must get to.

* * *

"I AM HERE! GLAD YOU ALL COULD MAKE IT!"

All Might's laugh boomed in the observer room as Class 1-A could barely hold their excitement for whatever the man had planned. Nobody had said anything about Uraraka's outfit, so that also put the girl at ease.

"Now, let me tell you what's your assignment!"

Everybody nodded and listened carefully.

"Here's the gist of it: a bunch of robbers are robbing a specific location and are keeping someone hostage. Your objective is to beat the robbers and save the hostage."

"But here's a twist: the hostage may or may not be part of the robbers!"

"If they are, you must capture them as well as the burglars. If they're not, you'll need to take them to safety!"

"And how will we be able to tell when our hostages are just hostages, and when are they villains in disguise?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"You won't: the purpose of this test is to test your ability to think quickly when things take an unexpected turn," All Might folded his arms. "A hero who can't work around sudden changes is a hero whose job just gets a whole lot harder. Understood?"

Uraraka and the rest of the class nodded.

"Then let's get to work!"

* * *

Uraraka stood outside her designsted robbery spot, a flower shop, keeping as much quiet as possible as she thought of a plan.

Okay, the shop isn't that big, so manipulating part of the ground so it becomes heavier could work. With that done, I'll cuff the robbers, then free the hostage.

"BEGIN!"

Uraraka left her hiding spot and barged into the store, putting her hands on the ground and quickly covering the robbers' area before shouting:

"Heavy World!"

The manniquins dropped to the ground and stayed there as Uraraka individually cuffed them. She turned the gravity back to normal and ran to free the hostage.

"Don't worry sir, I've taken care of the burglars!"

"So, it's safe?"

"Yeah, it-"

Uraraka's eyes became completely blank as she froze in place, the hostage standing up as he chuckled and a couple of Gen. Ed students came out of hiding.

"Piece of cake, huh, Shinsou?"

The hostage, a purple-haired boy who looked like he seriously could use a nap, turned and nodded. "Normally I don't like playing the villain, but with All Might asking, how could I refuse?"

"True."

"So, what are you going to do with her?"

Shinsou scratched his chin until he got an idea. A devious idea that brought a sly grin to his face... Before he whispered the order to Uraraka, somehow loudly enough to get the other students' attention.

The other students were left stunned, but they barely got the time to ask before Uraraka sprung up and began posing, culminating in her shouting "Mochi!" before walking around, flailing her arms.

"Did the dance have to do with Mochi?"

"Nah, but who cares about that?" Shinsou's smile widened. "This'll be hilarious regardless."

Uraraka formed a heart with her hands and put it close to her chest.

_Warm my Heart!_

_Mochi Mochi!_

"Moshi Moshi!" the students said as they imitated her movements.

_Warm my Heart!_

_Mochi Mochi!_

"Moshi Moshi!"

Uraraka turned around and began throwing light punches.

A good treat, day and night,

Mochi Mochi!

"Moshi Moshi!"

Uraraka's flailed her arms up and down, eventually causing them to thin and become almost noodle-like.

_Eating you's a delight!_

_Mochi Mochi!_

"Moshi Moshi!"

"What happened to her arms?!"

Suddenly, Uraraka released star-shaped energy objects from her mouth every time she roared, which she did twice.

_Mochi Mochi!_

"Moshi Moshi!"

Uraraka posed, "Give me more!"

"What are these things she spat out?" one of the students touched the stars, and got a brief sting. "Ouch! It's hot!"

"Don't touch that you fool!"

"Here comes the next verse, be prepared!"

With her arms still noodly, Uraraka used them to make a heart shape with her whole body.

_Warm my Soul!_

_Mochi Mochi!_

"Moshi Moshi!"

"She upgraded Heart to Soul?"

_Warm my Soul!_

_Mochi Mochi!_

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Yeah, she did."

Uraraka began spinning in place like a ballerina.

_A sweet texture outside,_

_Mochi Mochi!_

"Moshi Mo-" the students tumbled and fell on the floor.

Uraraka began levitating and flailed her arms up and down, while still staying in one place.

_A sweeter flavor inside,_

_Mochi Mochi!_

"How is she not dizzy yet?!" Shinsou exclaimed as everybody went "Moshi Moshi!"

Uraraka roared twice again, summoning more star-shaped objects as he pinning lowed down.

_Mochi Mochi!_

"I have á bad feeling about this," Shinsou winced.

Uraraka stopped spinning, and posed twice before ending the song with a snap of her fingers as she shouted:

"Give me more!"

The star-shaped objects flew all over the place, striking the Gen. Ed students and knocking them all out, including Shinsou, breaking the mind control.

"Huh? What just happened?" Uraraka quickly noticed her noodle arms. "Oh man, I spaghettified again?"

Uraraka bit her thumbs, blew on them, and the arms regained their structured forms as All Might said through the loudspeaker:

"Young Uraraka, you have successfully passed the assignment. Please return to the watcher room to get your results!"

After quickly cuffing Shinsou and co. Uraraka bolted back, just in time for Shinsou to wake up and utter:

"What the hell's up with that girl?"

* * *

As soon as Uraraka returned, she was met with surprised looks from her classmates, and Bakugou rolling on the ground laughing.

"Was... Was I the last one to finish?" Uraraka inquired.

"You took forever, Round-Face!" Bakugou exclaimed as his laughter died down. "But what the hostage made you do made it all worth it!"

Uraraka raised an eyebrow, prompting Jiro to quickly walk up to her and reveal her recording of Uraraka's trance dance. Needless to say, Uraraka burst out laughing.

"To think I'd reveal some of my powers in such a ridiculous fashion!"

Uraraka's laughter slowly winded down as she realized everybody was looking at her with incredulous looks. All except for All Might, who kept his smile.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, but... Those things that you did in the dance," Midoriya tilted his head. "Were those things you could do?"

Uraraka blushed and looked down before she silently nodded.

"Whoa, really?" Jiro looked back at the video. "I thought those were a side effect of the brainwashing or something."

"Young Shinsou's brainwashing can't make someone do something that they can't do," All Might explained. "If Young Uraraka wasn't able to do any of the things she did during that dance, it would've been a lot more simple."

"So, not only can you levitate and fly, but also vomit stars and turn your arms into noodles?" Bakugou asked as he stood up and walked up to Uraraka. "Id there anything else you're hiding from us, Round-Face?"

"Quite a lot, to be honest."

Everybody turned around to see three people had entered: These being Kendo, a large man with notable canines and a red uniform, and Yui, who smiled as she added:

"You should keep your guard up; even with all she's shown you, she's barely scratching the surface."

Uraraka's eyes met with Yui, but while the latter's smile widened with a notably Hopeful gleam, the former's face slowly frowned, almost like she was scared of seeing the girl in the same room as her.

"Yui...?"

"I'm happy we get to see each other again, Uraraka."


	6. Triggered

Uraraka walked down the streets at night, her mind clouded by the memories of what had happened back at school. Sure, Yui of all people had appeared, but the problems didn't stop there...

* * *

_The remaining students of Class 1-A surrounded Kendo and Yui while the man with the red costume, who revealed himself as Vlad King, was talking with All Might about something._

_Uraraka, on her part, remained frozen in place._

_"I'm Itsuka Kendo, and this here's my friend Yui Kodai," Kendo explained, placing a hand on Yui's shoulder. "We came here in order to see how Yui's friend was doing."_

_"Her friend?" Bakugou repeated before cackling at Uraraka. "So you do have friends, Round-Face?! I figured you were so strong nobody wanted to get anywhere near y-"_

_Bakugou flinched as his head slightly turned with a handprint in it, causing everyone to gasp. However, as soon as he turned around, he saw the one who slapped him was Yui, who was several feet away from him, glaring._

_"Don't you dare talk to my friend like that while I'm around."_

_"What... How..." Bakugou hissed, gritting his teeth as he turned back to Yui. "First off, how did you even hit me? And second, how dare you!?"_

_"My Quirk allows me to manipulate the size of any non-living object," Yui narrowed her eyes. "And secondly, I did it because you chose to run your mouth against Uraraka."_

_"And why the hell would you care about that!?" Bakugou yelled, unleashing a couple firecrackers from his palms. "What even is Round-Face to you!?"_

_"Whoa, hold your horses!" Kendo said, holding Yui back just in case. "We just came here to see Yui's friend, we're not here to fight!"_

_"I agree, we shouldn't allow this to devolve into a brawl," Iida said before turning to Bakugou. "Now please, Bakugou, apologize for your remarks and put this under the bridge."_

_"Shut up, Four Eyes! I don't have to listen to you!" Bakugou jerked towards Uraraka. "And besides, she was the one who started it all, denying Deku of another chance at being normal! Not only that..."_

_Bakugou looked back at his classmates and pointed at his eyepatch. "She took away one of my eyes, and ran away like a coward afterwards!"_

_Bakugou grabbed Uraraka by the neck of her uniform and lifted her, getting the attention of the teachers._

_"If you want to get an apology out of me, then apologize as well! So go on, say you're sorry!"_

_Uraraka tried to break free as she exclaimed, "I-I-I'm sorry!"_

_Bakugou tightened his grip. "For what!?"_

_"Bakugou, stop!" Midoriya pleaded. "She already apologized! Let her go!"_

_Bakugou shot a glare at Midoriya, and when the boy refused to back down, Bakugou growled and released Uraraka, sending her plummeting to the ground... Or so she would have, if Vlad King hadn't held her in place with his Blood Control, then gently put her on the ground, while All Might walked up to Bakugou and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"We need to talk, Young Bakugou."_

_Without being given a chance to say anything, Bakugou was dragged out of the classroom by All Might, while everybody else ran to Uraraka's side as she caught her breath._

* * *

And that wasn't the only memory that was running through her head. The other, much shorter memory was at the entrance exam, where Uraraka stopped flying to see Yui shrinking a group of robots before breaking them under her boots, while dancing.

Back then, Uraraka thought that was a hallucination caused by her past. Now, she wished that had been the case.

"Guess I can never really escape from Yui," Uraraka growled, narrowing her eyes. "I thought she would finally leave me alone after graduating from Nursery Facility, but it looks like I was-"

Suddenly, the ground shook, and Tokoyami burst out the bushes and tackled Uraraka before a larger, more ferocious Dark Shadow appeared.

"Tokoyami?!" Uraraka exclaimed as she was laid on the ground. "What's going on?!"

"I was taking the chance of the darkness to try tame Dark Shadow," Tokoyami glared back at the gisnt shadow Quirk Bird. "But it seems I understimated how dsrk it was tonight!"

"So, wait, you can't just order him to stand down?!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Dark Shadow grows harder to control the more he's surrounded in darkness," Tokoyami sighed. "I've been trying to tame him for several weeks now, but he still won't bow down!"

"I don't have to bow down to anybody in this form!" Dark Shadow proudly proclaimed, getting ready to swipe his claws. "In fact, I think it's time for a reversal! Become my Quirk, Tokoyami!"

Just as Dark Shadow swung a large claw, Uraraka, her bang and eyes glowing Pink, held a palm forward and stopped it as soon as it was engulfed in a pink aura. She followed this by raising her free arm, encasing all of Dark Shadow in a pink aura, before she pushed forward and sent the bird of darkness way back.

"Tokoyami, I have an idea, but I need you to do as I say," Uraraka said, adding before Tokoyami could Even talk, "I need you to send me straight to Dark Shadow!"

"What?! Are you insane?!"

"Madness is one of the many domains I reign, I cannot be affected by it!" Uraraka clarified with a dramatic tone. "However, I will admit that to lower lifeforms, my plan would sound insane. But you're not a lower lifeform..."

Uraraka turned and looked sternly at the bird boy. "Right, Tokoyami?"

The bird-headed boy realized what she meant and nodded before he intertwined his fingers, allowing Uraraka to step on his palms. They did this just in time, as Dark Shadow lunged straight at them afterwards.

Tokoyami lifted his arms and Uraraka leaped straight for Dark Shadow, dodging his claws before she reached and touched his forehead, surrounding him in a pink aura before she raised and lowered her arms.

"Heavy World!"

Dark Shadow was pinned against the ground almost immediately, and though he tried, he couldn't break free from the aura.

"There, that should keep him in place for a moment," Uraraka remarked as she landed right next to Tokoyami. "Can you take it from here?"

Tokoyami nodded, and Uraraka promptly bid farewell before running off into the distance, with Tokoyami watching her leave... Long enough for Dark Shadow to be visited by a shadowy figure.

"Oh my, looks like you're in quite a pickle... Would you like to get out?"

* * *

Okay, so that was certainly an interesting diversion. But at least Uraraka could now walk home without worrying about-

"Uraraka!"

Actually, nevermind.

Uraraka turned around and, to her displeasure, the person who shouted her name was Yui, who was running towards her with a concerned expression.

"I've been looking all over for you since the bell rang!" Yui exclaimed, grabbing and checking Uraraka's arm. "Are you okay?"

Uraraka slapped Yui's arms away. "Yes, Yui, I'm fine. Don't think I'm the same helpless girl you grew up with!"

"I'm not trying to make you think that, Uraraka!" Yui replied, waving her hands. "It's just that the explosive boy-"

"Bakugou."

"-Right, him, he strangled you rather hard, and since you didn't speak to me after that-"

Uraraka placed a hand on Yui's mouth. "Alright, time's up. I'm fine, okay? Recovery Girl helped me see nothing else was wrong. Now, I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to be honest with me, got it?"

Yui nodded, and as soon as Uraraka pulled her hand back, she asked:

"Why are you just a first year in U.A.?"

Yui blinked twice. "I don't think I get the question?"

"You came out of the nursery facility just fine while I was held back a year, so you had a whole year-long headstart to get in U.A.!" Uraraka clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes. "So why did you just take the entrance exam this year, when you could've done it last year?!"

Yui took a deep breath, folded her arms behind her back and looked at the sky. "To be honest, I did try out the entrance exam last year, but something happened and I wound up falling it."

"That's impossible!" Uraraka stated, putting her hands on her hips. "You're one of the better students to come out of the nurdery facility, you're smart, cute, have a strong Quirk, you should've passed the entrance exam first time you did it!"

"But I didn't," Yui bluntly retorted. "I failed, so I trained hard enough to give it another go this year, and I succeeded.

Uraraka frowned and lowered her head. "You have to be lying or hiding something! I can't see you failing at anything, Yui, you're better than me!"

"If that's the case, then how come you passed the entrance exam on your first try, when it took me two tries to do it?"

Uraraka's head snapped back up as she realized what Yui had said, with the ground shaking as an explosion was heard in the distance.

"Was that an explosion?"

"No, that was just my world falling apart."

*BOOM!*

"Okay, now that legitimately was an explosion!" Uraraka turned around. "And it sounds like it came from the streets!"

* * *

Midnight slammed the cuffs on the girl from before, who maintained a wicked grin on her face as pro-heroes and civillians were sent flying away by the swipes of... Something.

"Mrs. Midnight!"

The woman turned around and saw Uraraka and Yui approaching her, before noticing both the scene and the cuffed teen. "What happened?"

"This girl here had been detained a long time ago for selling Trigger."

"I've heard about Trigger," Yui remarked, scratching her chin. "It's a drug that greatly amplifies the power of a Quirk, but has severe psychological consequences."

"And if she was selling that stuff..." Uraraka frowned. "Do you think it might've reached someone?"

The girl chuckled. "It did reach someone. I was going to turn in as soon as I saw the police, but when I saw a certain someone begging for strength, I had to take the risk."

Midnight pulled the girl up. "Who did you give Trigger to?!"

"A Quirk."

Uraraka's eyes widened. "Dark Shsdow-"

*BOOM!*

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The girls turned around to see a gigantic figure coming out of the city square, resembling a giant bird with red, glowing veins all across its body. Underneath its "chin" the body of a teenager struggled repeatedly to break free from its captor.

"Tokoyami!" Uraraka clenched her fist. "Dark Shadow's his Quirk, so if he's taken out-"

"-Dark Shadow will return to his body!" Yui finished, snapping her fingers.

"Uraraka! Fly me to Tokoyami!" Midnight ordered.

Uraraka nodded, put a hand on Midnight and a pink glow promptly enveloped her. This allowed Uraraka to fly Midnight straight to the boy, thus allowing Midnight to release her gas to knock out both Tokoyami and the restrained girl. She promptly grabbed the unconscious with her free arm and Uraraka pulled them back to the ground.

Despite the unconscious status of its owner, Dark Shadow wasn't budging.

"Tokoyami's been knocked out! So why isn't Dark Shadow calming down?!"

"Fools! I'm no longer Dark Shadow! I'm no longer bound by that bird-brained boy! I'm stronger! I'm better!"

Dark Shadow swung his claws, forcing the girls to back away.

"I'm Chaos Shadow!"

And as the gigantic shadow bird laughed maniacally, Uraraka gritted her teeth and tried to think of a plan, but this was brought to a stop as soon as she saw her bracelets. The bracelets that were supposed to limit her power so she wouldn't far outclass the other students.

You could debatably say they've failed so far, but that wasn't importsnt. What was important, was that they needed to go.

"Midnight, give me permission to remove the bracelets, please!"

"What?!"

"There's nothing I can do in this form! I need to access more power!" Uraraka exclaimed, clenching her fists. "Either I take these things off and go all out, or we face a helpless battle until another hero arrives!"

"Mrs. Midnight, please, let her take them off!" Yui begged, clinging to Midnight's arm. "If we wait and nobody comes, we're doomed!"

Midnight frowned and turned back at Chaos Shadow, who kept laughing maniacally as he swung his claws at the streets, attacking civillians and heroes alike. And it was then that she knew what needed to be done.

"Permission granted. Uraraka, take off those bracelets."

A hopeful smile appeared on Uraraka and Yui's faces, the former's quickly turning into a grin of confidence as she took them off and began walking towards Chaos Shadow, who stopped his rampage to witness the audacious action.

"What's this?! One of you fools still decide to face me?! Tokoyami couldn't reign me in! Midnight can do nothing! And every other hero hasn't been able to scratch me! Indeed, the only one capable of defeating me-"

"Oh, give it a rest, will you?"

Chaos Shadow looked down and saw small rubble floating around Uraraka as she folded her arms.

"Chaos Shadow, you've taken the road of a coward by using a substance to increase your strength and split from Tokoyami. You chose to overppwer him not through genuine power, but through trickery!"

"Easy for you to say!" Chaos Shadow snapped, ready to swing his claws once more. "You were born absurdly powerful!"

Uraraka held a palm and pushed it while it was surrounded in a pink aura, somehow causing Chaos Shsdow's attack to be interrupted.

"And you're about to get the full force of that power!"

Uraraka jumped high, and once she met Chaos Shadow eye-to-eye, she clenched her fists and screamed as her hair and eyes turned pink, followed by her gaining a pink aura that shined so brightly, Chaos Shadow covered his eyes and backed away until the light dissipated.

Now in its place was Uraraka, with the aura flowing fluidly like water around her person as she stared sternly At the Triggered Quirk.

"So, you can fly and change your hair color," Chaos Shadow scratched his chin. "I'll admit, that's actually kinda cool." then he suddenly threw a punch. "But it's not enough to face me!"

Uraraka clenched her fist and got ready to throw a punch in return, pink energy surrounding her fist as she exclaimed:

"High Mass Smash!"

Before the fists even connected, the force from the punch sent gusta of wind that drove Chaos Shadow back, before surrounding him in a pink aura that sent him flying off into the distance and into a plateu, nearly cracking it in half.

_Smash? Does she want to get a lawsuit from All Might?!_

Midnight narrowed her eyes.

_Regardless, this does confirm what Principal Nezu spoke about..._

* * *

_"I need you to create a pair of power limiting bracelets."_

_Those words, spoken from within Principal Nezu's office by the creature himself, caught a passing Midnight's attention. She leaned against the door and listened carefully as another voice, this one belonging to Power Loader, spoke:_

_"You don't typically make such a request unless one of the applicants shows surprising strength. I mean, I can make the bracelets, but could I at least know for who are they?"_

_"Of course," Nezu took out a picture, put it on the table, and showed it to the man. "This is her, Uraraka Ochako."_

_"The girl who managed to stop the Zero-Pointer in place, if I remember what Present Mic said correctly," Power Loader added, scratching his head. "So, you want the bracelets to limit how much she can stop at once?"_

_"I want the bracelets to limit everything that she can do," Nezu lowered his head, his smile unfaltering. "I didn't want to bring this up to the other teachers in fear of them rejecting her, but this Uraraka Ochako, with a single glance, is unlike anybody else we've seen before. Up there with All Might, even."_

_Midnight gasped internally, and backed away, before running away as she tried to process the information._

* * *

"Kodai, I'm going to go hand over this girl, keep an eye on Uraraka," Midnight requested as she gently put Tokoyami on the ground, under a bush. "If anything happens, let me know."

"Alright!"

Midnight left, and Yui remained behind, watching Uraraka's fight with Chaos Shadow as she lunged debris at it, a punch here and there and more, the giant Quirk retaliating with a swipe of its claws each time.

As for Yui, she found herself mesmerized by what she was seeing. Her focus quickly became only on Uraraka, who, in Yui's head, was surrounded by a bed of roses as she grabbed and lifted something before throwing it.

And then Chaos Shadow crashed nearby, breaking her out of her fantasy as Uraraka appeared soon afterwards.

"Ready to give up yet?!"

"Not by a long shot!" Chaos Shadow clapped and held Uraraka in his hands. "I've been a weapon, something to be used, for far too long! I will take Tokoyami's body, and become the first ever Living Quirk!"

A pink light shined within Chaos Shadow's hands before Uraraka powered up, sending the arms away as she proclaimed:

"In that case, I'm putting an end to this right now!"

Uraraka flew straight towards Chaos Shadow, but he simply raised his claw and tried to push back Uraraka.

"You fool! Did you really think charging head-on would defeat me?!"

"No, not really,"

A pink aura surrounded the giant claw.

"But it did lure you straight to my trap!"

Uraraka flew back as the aura spread across Chaos Shadow, then expanded to form a large, pink shield around him. Chaos Shadow began trashing the shield while Uraraka flew down and reunited with Yui.

"How long will that thing keep him in?" Yui asked.

"Long enough," Uraraka responded before wincing. "What matters is that I need your help, Yui."

Yui's face lit up with a vibrant smile, causing Uraraka to blush and look away. "Don't look so smug! Look, all I need from you is this: as soon as I make the inside implode, I need you to shrink the shield as much as you can, got it?"

Yui nodded and gave a thumbs up. Uraraka grabbed her hand and flew back towards the battlefield, with Chaos Shadow still trying to break free.

"Dang it, you freak of nature, release me this instant! Fight me like you actually mean it!"

"Chaos Shadow, this is your last chance," Uraraka shot a glare at the gisnt Quirk. "Surrender now, and things don't have to get ugly."

"I will never surrender! Not to Tokoyami! Not to the pro-heroes! And definitely not to the likes of you!" Chaos Shadow roared.

Uraraka threw Yui towards the shield.

"That's your final mistake!"

Uraraka pushed her hand forward and clenched it.

"Implosion!"

Chaos Shadow screamed as the interior of the shield was enveloped in intense, burning light, initially showing the sillouethe before engulfing even that.

"Yui! Shrink it!"

Yui nodded, put her hands on the shield, and slowly but surely shrank it down from its gargantuan size to at least as big as a house, upon which Uraraka caught it and levitate it to the ground as Yui kept shrinking it.

Eventually, the shield became small enough to fit into Uraraka's palm, and as soon as the light dissipated, a miniature, back-to-normal Dark Shadow whimpered. "P-Please... D-Don't hurt me..."

"I'm not, but I want you to calm down and return to Tokoyami peacefully," Uraraka told the miniature shadow bird. "And next time somebody wants to give you something suspicious to grow stronger, don't take it."

Dark Shadow nodded, just in time for Tokoyami to regain consciousness and come out of the bushes.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked groggily as Yui ran up to him and helped him stand up. "Dark Shadow?"

"He's here."

Tokoyami's eyes widened as he saw Uraraka walking towards him, powering down to her base form as she held the sealed Quirk in her hands.

"You... You beat him?"

"It took a little more power than I'm used to," Uraraka scratched the back of her head. "But yeah, I beat him."

"Incredible..."

The teenagers turned around and saw Midnight approaching them, holding Uraraka's bracelets and with the detained girl nowhere in sight.

"You singlehandedly subdued a Trigger-empowered Quirk," Midnight stated as she put the bracelets back on Uraraka's wrists. "Not only that, but you did it with the same power you used during the entrance exam..."

"Well, it's different to hold in place something that tries to escape, against trying to do the same to something that's constsntly trying to break free," Uraraka sighed, then flashed a little smile. "But anyhow, what matters is that everything's fine... Right?"

Midnight smiled back, but failed to give an answer, her smile slowly faltering as she promptly added, "You should probably go home now, before the police get here."

Uraraka nodded, and the teenagers ran off back home, leaving Midnight to watch them go, regaining her smile as they left her view.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of a dark room, a bird landed on a desk before a pair of hands emerged from the shadows.

"So, did you get something good this time?"

The bird's eyes glew and projected a holigraphic recreation of Uraraka's fight with Chaos Shadow.

"Hmph, this should be good enough."

The hands grabbed the bird and walked to another room, this one resembling a girl's room that could use a little TLC.

"Hey, Eri."

A girl popped out of the bedsheets, sporting wild White hair and Red eyes.

"I got work to do. Entertain yourself with this bird in the meantime."

The hands put the bird on the girl's bed and left as the bird replayed the holographic projection. As it went on, the girl looked at the fight with pure focus, her eyes widening until the end, where...

She smiled.


	7. Class Election

Last night was a weird night, was what Uraraka thought as she got ready to go to school.

And then she turned on the TV, right on cue for a news report.

"Good morning, Japan!" the booming newsman with cat ears exclaimed. "I'm Tiger, of the Wild Wild Pussycats, bringing you the first of many exciting news! Today's first topic is the Triggered Quirk incident near the Mei Prefecture! Here's Ragdoll on the scene!"

Uraraka nearly spat out her noodles as soon as the camera changed to show a green-haired woman, also with cat ears, on the place where Chaos Shadow rose.

"That's right, Tiger! Last night was filled with quite a couple surprises, but no surprise was greater than that of the mysterious pink-haired girl who subdued the Trigger-empowered Quirk!" Ragdoll stated with pure excitement. "We got a couple of people who have to say something about the scene!"

And as the people began talking, Uraraka's eyes widened and her pupils diluted as her skin turned blue.

"That girl flew up and dominated the giant bird thing like it was nothing!"

"When the pro-heroes were being swiped left and right, she came out of nowhere and saved everyone!"

"She came out of nowhere and beat the gisnt thing in a second! All it took was a blink to miss it!"

"I think I saw her with Midnight and another girl. Perhaps they could be her secret weapon?"

"I did see that she was wearing a U.A. uniform. Dunno if she's from there, but if she is-"

Uraraka turned off the TV, and dropped the remote, followed by several minutes of silence...

"I MESSED UP BIG TIME!"

* * *

Uraraka was so lucky her train was empty that morning, 'cause if it wasn't, she might've needed to break the rules and take off her bracelets so she could fly straight to U.A.

Granted, she was told to wear them at the school, but better safe than sorry.

Unfortunately, her train stopped for reasons unknown, forcing her to go out and begin power walking her way to school. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long to get there.

"Uraraka!"

The girl stopped and turned around to see Midoriya approaching her. "Oh hey, Midoriya. Weren't you supposed to be At the train?"

"I did, but my train had to stop early due to reasons," Midoriya explained as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, would you like to walk to school together?"

Uraraka smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."

And so, the two began walking side-by-side, while sharing a little conversation started by Uraraka:

"So, how's U.A. been to you so far?"

"It's definitely been amazing: there's so many new faces, so many cool Quirks, and one of my teachers is All Might! It's like a dream come true..."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"And what about you?"

"It's been fine too, though I can't help but always feel a little worried whenever I go."

"Why?"

Uraraka raised her wrists, revealing her bracelets.

"Oh, right, you're a Titan, I forgot."

Uraraka lowered her arms and frowned. "That status has been pestering me ever since I came out of the Nursery Facility. I was so strong that nobody wanted to approach me, and whenever I did get to join a group, they allowed me to stay out of fear."

"Sounds rough."

"Sometimes I wish I had been born a member of another percentage, or even Quirkless, just like you! Instead, I'm cursed with insane strength that scares everybody!"

"It's not as bad as you think it is."

The teenagers turned around and saw Tokoyami leaning against a tree, Dark Shadow near his side.

"Oh hey, Tokoyami," Midoriya greeted, waving his hand. "Did your train stop early too?"

"It did indeed, but that's besides the point," Tokoyami walked towards Uraraka and grabbed her hand. "The point is that I want to let you know, Space Mistress, that it's because of your "insane strength" that Dark Shadow managed to calm down."

"Wait, that was you?" Midoriya asked.

Welp, guess that cat's out of the bag.

"You saved not just me, not just Dark Shadow, but the civillians of the Mei Prefecture," Tokoyami lifted Uraraka's hand and kissed. "Your strength's not a curse, but a blessing."

However, both Uraraka and Midoriya weren't able to hear the last part; they were too busy blushing like crazy at the fact Tokoyami just kissed Uraraka's hand like she was a princess or something. Mostly Uraraka, who had a nervous, almost giddy smile.

"Tokoyami-Kun! Midoriya-Kun! Uraraka-Kun!"

The trio turned around and saw Iida marching to them, marching "in place" as he spoke:

"It's five minutes before class and we should've arrived ten minutes beforehand! If we hurry, we can still make it!"

"Iida's right!" Uraraka exclaimed, putting a hand on her cheek. "We need to get going!"

The boys nodded in agreement and ran along with Uraraka as they followed Iida. They stopped once they reached a roadblock made of their fellow classmates, who quickly noticed their arrival.

"Would you look at that? Tokoyami has joined the boyfriend squad," Jiro held back a chuckle. "Uraraka's going to have a dozen boyfriends by the end of the week."

"And yet I can't get a single guy to give me his number," Hagakure whined, then got on her knees and bowed down. "Teach me how you do it, oh great Man Magnet!"

"I have no idea, honest!" was all Uraraka could muster.

"Well, we can talk about Uraraka's growing harem later," Jiro remarked, earning a laugh from Bakugou. "For now, let's go to the school before the bell rings."

"Exactly what I was saying, Jiro-Kun! I'm glad we both understand there's no time to waste!" Iida chirped as he took the lead and power walked forward. "Now everyone, let's go! Plus-!"

* * *

"-Ultra?"

The students, now standing at the open entrance to the campus, were surrounded by a mob of reporters, cameramen, and other sorts of people who worked with the news.

"What are these people doing here?" Midoriya asked, scratching his head. "Could they be trying to get news about how All Might's a teacher now?"

"That's a possibility," Bakugou remarked with surprising restraint... That vanished as soon as he turned to Uraraka. "Or maybe they're here because Round-Face chose to show off in the news!"

Uraraka nearly collapsed. "Wait! You saw that news report?!"

"That news report was the very first thing shown in a lot of channels," Tsuyu replied with her characteristically deadpan tone. "I'm sure the only ones who couldn't have seen it were those who don't see the news or didn't have time to see them."

"Like me, for example," Yaoyorozu remarked, swiftly turning to Uraraka afterwards. "What exactly did you do?"

"Oh, uh, nothing that impressive-"

"She got permission from Mrs. Midnight to take off her bracelets to use her full power against a Trigger-empowered Dark Shadow," Tokoyami interjected, folding his arms. "She swiftly and easily defeated him and removed the Trigger substance from him before returning him to me."

"Tokoyami, you were knocked out in an attempt to get Dark Shadow under control, and remained out during the whole fight," Uraraka brought up, throwing a look at the bird-headed boy. "How do you know what happened?"

"Dark Shadow told me."

Of course he would.

And then, without any warning whatsoever, Uraraka found herself surrounded by the reporters, who quickly split her off from her classmates.

"Would you just so happen to be the pink-haired vigilante from last night?"

"V-Vigilante?!" Uraraka flailed her arms wildly. "Y-You got it all wrong! I had permission from Mrs. Midnight!"

"So Midnight was in the area, and rather than call a fellow pro-hero, she asked you to take down the giant Triggered Quirk?"

Uraraka shut her mouth, silently cursing herself for making things worse. Why couldn't she have shrank out of view so All Might could still be the main topic?

Actually, wait...

"D-Didn't you come here for All Might?"

In the briefest of moments that the reporters murmured to themselves, as if to ask themselves that same question, a bunch of cloths spread from within the campus, wrapped themselves around the students' bodies and pulled them forward.

Not a second passed before the entrance was promptly blocked off by a metallic barrier, finally giving the students, especially Uraraka, some breathing room.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Aizawa-"

Uraraka's comfort vanished in an instant as she slowly turned to see her savior, Mr. Aizawa, looking at her with his usual deadpan look. She couldn't tell if he was angry, disappointed, or something else.

* * *

Which only made her worry even more as classes continued as if nothing had happened. At least, she and her classmates walked to the classroom and got on their seats like normal.

"Now, before we begin homeroom, I wanted to review your performances on the Action Trial."

The atmosphere became heavy as the students listened carefully to their homeroom teacher's critiques. For Uraraka, it took until Midoriya and Bakugou's critiques before she really paid attention.

Bakugou, surprising nobody, was pretty violent in attacking not only the robbers but the hostage, before knowing if they were a villain or not. They weren't, by the way, so that definitely hurt his score.

Midoriya, meanwhile, had a plan for both scenarios but clearly went thinking with one over the other: As soon as he freed his hostage, he checked her out for a moment before realizing she wasn't a villain, prompting him to awkwardly guide her to safety.

A better ability to think on the fly would be appreciated, basically.

"Uraraka."

The girl stood up and shouted "Present!" while having one arm lifted.

"Sit down, please. We already took Attendance, I just want to review your performance on the Action Trial."

Uraraka sat down. "Yes, sir."

"While you took down the robbers and free the hostage, it was clear you didn't come up with a plan B in case the hostage was a villain. And so, in doing that, you fell right into the hostage's trap, not only failing the requirement to discern whether they were a villain or not, but also giving you one of the worst time scores in the exam."

Well, at least Mr. Aizawa wasn't bringing up the "Mochi Mochi" bit.

"You did create an overnight meme, though, so you can see that as a plus."

Nevermind.

"Now that that's done-"

"Actually, Mr. Aizawa," Bakugou loudly blurted, no doubt getting everyone's attention. "Isn't there something else related to Round-Face over there that should be brought up? Something that, oh I don't know, might've been on the news?"

Of course Bakugou wanted to remind Aizawa to tear Uraraka a new one over her little vigilante action last night. He probably would've remained silent if there was nothing to do to ruin her reputation.

"Now that you mention it, I did ask Midnight about it and she gave me the full story," Aizawa folded his arma as his gaze fell once more on Uraraka. "So, about the vigilante action last night..."

Here it comes.

"On the one hand, considering the laws regarding Quirk usage and Titans, it could be argued That you did break the law, and the fact you didn't even think about calling All Might or Endeavor or any of the other ranked heroes doesn't help you in the slightest."

Uraraka gulped. Calling those two definitely were an option, now that she thought about it.

"On the other hand, good job."

Uraraka and Bakugou flinched, looking positively confused.

"Not only did you show initiative by getting the idea to face the beast head-on, but you showed enough restraint to actually ask permission to take off your bracelets from Midnight, instead of doing so on your own."

Uraraka's eyes widened a little as she slowly realized... She was being praised. Sure, this would probably be followed by a harsh scolding, but right now...

"Had anybody else been in your position, they most likely would've ripped off the bracelets and gone gung ho in an effort to do some damage control, but you actually thought things through and managed to subdue the Trigger-empowered Quirk."

Uraraka smiled, which promptly summoned Aizawa's disapproving glare.

"That doesn't mean you should do something like that ever again, though. This time, you had permission from Midnight and a lack of options available, but if this situation ever repeats, use your full power as a last resort, not a first resort."

"Yes sir!" Uraraka nodded with a bright smile. "I promise I'll do that, sir!"

"What about the broken law crap!?" Bakugou yelled. "Are you going to let her get away with that!?"

"Midnight told me she'll shoulder the responsibility, since Uraraka did what she did under her permission. As for what will happen to the girl who helped her, she's Vlad King's student, so that's his problem," Aizawa lowered his eyelids. "Now, if there are no more objections, there's something want you to do today."

The atmosphere became heavy again. Last time Mr. Aizawa wanted something, the students got a Quirk Apprehension Test with the motivational lie of expulsion. What the heck did the man have under his sleeve this time?"

"You're going to pick a class president."

The students rejoiced before they began clamoring for the position. Left and right, everybody raised their arms to ask to become class president... Except for Uraraka, who remained impartial to the whole thing.

The news media had given her too much attention as it was, she didn't want any more than that, thank you very much.

The rows of sound finished once Iida stood up and suggested the class do a vote to decide the class president. He did this while raising his arm as high as he could.

You know, it was a good thing he wanted to be a hero, because politician was probably not the best alternative.

Once everyone voted and the votes were counted, Yaoyorozu had five votes, followed by Uraraka with four, Midoriya three, and a random assortment of other votes under them.

"How did I get that many votes?!" Uraraka exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, what the fuck!?" Bakugou yelled as he stood up.

"Well, it's not like anybody was going to vote for you," Sero blurted.

"Shut up before I blow you to bits, Soy Face!"

Though Bakugou had gotten an answer he didn't like, at least he got some sort of answer. Uraraka? She was left hanging as she stood at Aizawa's desk, with Yaoyorozu standing by her side, looking completely cool and collected as Aizawa said:

"Going by the votes, class president will be Yaoyorozu, and the vice president will be Uraraka."

Uraraka kept shivering as she tried to say something, only to mumble some incoherent nonsense instead. This caused Momo to give her a look of concern, mixed with frustration at her lack of professionalism.

* * *

First period finished and everybody went to eat at the cafeteria, though some had a slightly harder time getting there.

One of such people was, surprising nobody, Uraraka herself, who effectively shambled her way towards the cafeteria, sweating bullets and shivering like crazy while her face remained frozen in a horrified expression.

"Hey! Titan!"

Uraraka turned around, and spotted a girl with pink... She wanted to say hair, but they looked more like tendrils. She also looked pretty upset, if her tight grip around Uraraka's arm wasn't a clear enough indication.

"Come to the Support Department this instant! We have to talk!"

Uraraka was dragged across the hallway and clumsily thrown into the support department room, right into a pile of broken gadgets.

"Mr. Power Loader and I are nice enough to gift you with power suppressors, and how do you repay us once you appear on TV?" the pink-haired girl whined, leaning closer and closer to Uraraka as she continued. "Nothing! Zilch! Not even a mention!"

"I wasn't planning to appear on TV!" Uraraka exclaimed. "Things just went out of control like-"

"Hatsume!"

A clawed hand grabbed the pink-haired girl's uniform and pulled her back, revealing they were the arm of none other than Power Loader. Like Mr. Aizawa, Uraraka couldn't tell if he was angry, concerned, embarrassed, or something else, but he was most definitely tired.

"I'm sorry that Hatsume brought you here against your will," Power Loader looked at Hatsume, who was doing a pouty face. "She tends to get very angry when her gadgets don't get media attention."

Hatsume blew a raspberry, prompting Power Loader to drop her.

"I-It's okay I guess, but I got a couple questions," Uraraka turned to Hatsume, "First and foremost, who are you?"

"I'm Mei Hatsume! A first year in the Support Department and the best, most honest, most hardworking member of my class!"

"She also helped me co-design your power limiting bracelets," Power Loader added. "As soon as she saw you on TV without those things, for a good reason admittedly, she dragged me here to try fix the problem."

"As someone who hopes to become a provider of support items for future heroes, I need my babies to be shown to their best capacity whenever the cameras are out!" Hatsume slammed her fist down. "So you not using any of them while you were in the spotlight was an awful wasted opportunity!"

"B-But, the only support items I had were the bracelets, and they're supposed to contain my power, not make me stronger," Uraraka replied, leaning back a little. "If I used them, I might not've been able to defeat Chaos Shadow."

"And that's what we're going to fix today!" Hatsume clenched her fist. "We'll get enough information about you until we have enough to create gadgets you can use to control your power!"

"That doesn't sound bad, actually," Uraraka said, scratching her chin in thought. "What's the catch though?"

"As soon as you're in the media's line of sight, wear the items!" Hatsume stated, clasping her hands and holding back her tearsas she added, "And then, my babies can get the coverage they rightfully deserve!"

Of course, ignore the idea that Uraraka might not want to be the center of attention again. Why wouldn't she? As long as your gadgets got the spotlighr, you wouldn't care, right, Hatsume-

Did a hand just ran though Uraraka's stomach?

"I see, interesting."

Uraraka soon discovered Hatsume was moving around her, feeling up her body: arms, stomach, face, there didn't seem to be a part Hatsume wasn't unwilling to feel.

"H-H-Hatsume, What are you doing?!"

"I'm feeling you up, silly, how else will I get a feel for your measurements?" Hatsume giggled. "Although, I must admit you're a little chubbier than I'm used to..."

Hatsume flashed a sly smile. "I think we're going to make some amazing babies together.

* * *

Class vice president, and now Hatsume's guinea pig for gadgets, it was surprising Uraraka held a calm smile with closed eyes as she ate with Iida and Midoriya, the latter who quickly noticed the girl's expression.

"So, how does it feel to be class vice president, Uraraka?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Uraraka replied, not opening her eyes. "I'm not the class vice president. I'd never get the position in a million years."

_She's in denial._ Midoriya forced a smile. "So, uh, who is the class vice president, then?"

Uraraka stood up, and yelled as she slammed her fists down the table, "Well in a perfect world it'd be anybody but me, but we're not in that kind of world now, are we!?"

_Now she's angry._

"Iida, please save me! Take the position!"

Iida flinched. "A-As much as I'd love the position, and how well prepared I am for it, I can't just take it from you like that. The classroom has spoken, and it has chosen you-"

"Then do the vote again!" Uraraka flailed her arms. "Do it without those who would be biased if you want, just please do something!"

"Uraraka-Kun, I-"

"Don't say anything else, I get it, you got your hands tied," Uraraka folded her arms and closed her eyes. "However, I won't stand for this, so if I can't get your cooperation willingly..."

Uraraka opened her eyes and smiled, both showing a slight hint of malevolence.

"I'll have to buy it from you with something extra."

Midoriya's eyes widened. _Bargaining._

"So, let's do this," Uraraka grabbed Iida's hand and put something on his palm. "Take the position of class vice president, and you'll get a little extra something like this..."

Uraraka revealed what she handed Iida... Which was the right half of an All Might toy, with the left side nowhere to be seen.

Sometimes it was hard to remember Uraraka was rather poor, but she was always happy to remind people about it.

"No way! That's the legendary unfinished Silver Age All Might figure!" Midoriya chirped as he leaned closer to the toy. "It was created during an accident at the factory that split both sides in half, who were thought to have gone missing! How did you find it?!*

"I found it on a bargain bin, so I bought it to myself for my birthday," Uraraka explained with a slightly proud smile. "I call it All Right."

"Uraraka, what are you doing?"

The trio turned around and saw Yaoyorozu standing nearby, arms folded with an expression of disapproval.

"Yaoyorozu, help me here!" Uraraka pointed at Iida. "Be honest, Iida's a better choice for the role of vice president, right?!"

Yaoyorozu hummed and folded her arms. "While I do agree Iida looks and acts the part, I'm afraid the classroom came to an unanimous conclusion. If you want to give him the position, then we need to test if he's really worth the spot."

Almost as if on cue, the alarms blared, And everybody got off their seats as some students began panicking. Apparently the alarms blaring meant that some villains had breached the facility and the campus was under attack.

So of course, everybody tried to run to safety, quickly showcasing the claustrophobic nature of hundreds of students trying to head to one exit. The quartet found themselves squished among them, Iida trying to get everybody to calm down while Uraraka was sandwiched between Midoriya and Yaoyorozu...'s bosom.

"Uraraka! Can you lift everybody but us?!" the rich girl exclaimed.

"I can try!"

Uraraka put her hands on the ground and selectively surrounded everybody but her group in a pink aura, before lifting and holding them in the air. The pressure caused blood to come out of her nostrils, but she seemed fine otherwise.

"Uraraka, your nose's bleeding!" Midoriya said.

"It's because of the bracelets: they limit how much weight I can lift, and several students just so happen to go past that!" Uraraka's arms began shaking. "I won't be able to hold them for so long, so please, come up with something quickly!"

Everybody looked around for something to help them, and luckily managed to find the evacuation exit. Unfortunately, it was too far away for them to reach it before Uraraka's limit expired.

That was when Iida got an idea. Or an Iidea, if you will.

"Uraraka-Kun, release everyone, then use your powers on me as I dash!"

Uraraka nodded. Whatever Iida had planned, it was better than bursting her blood vessels. So Uraraka released everyone, and in the short time everybody was stunned, Iida sped up and Uraraka removed his gravity, sending him flying straight into the emergency exit.

"Everybody! Calm down and head to the exit in orderly fashion!"

Everybody obliged at the floating guy, and promptly walked through the exit, Uraraka releasing Iida once the group was close enough for Yaoyorozu to catch him mid-fall.

* * *

Once recess was over, everybody returned to their classroom, now knowing the real reason behind the alarms blaring.

"So, the security breach was actually the result of the news mob trying to enter U.A.?" Kaminari asked, scratching his head. "Geez, as soon as the news hounds get a potential new story, they really pull all stops to get it."

"At least they were news reporters and not villains," Mina spoke, putting her arms behind her head. "Can you imagine if villains had actually breached the security?"

And as her classmates kept talking, Uraraka barely paid attention, mostly focusing on Iida as he sat on his desk, not joining any conversation or.. Really, doing much.

"Uraraka."

She turned around and saw the person in front of her was Yaoyorozu, who looked slightly concerned.

"Are you sure about this?"

Uraraka smiled and nodded, just in time for Mr. Aizawa to enter. "Alright, everybody, take your seats. Let's get to work-"

"Mr. Aizawa! If I may!" Uraraka said, raising her arm. "There's something I want to say!"

Aizawa rolled his eyes. "Make it quick."

Uraraka and Yaoyorozu walked to Aizawa's desk, and the former promptly blurted:

"I want to nominate Tenya Iida as the class vice president once more."

All eyes fell on Iida, who looked just as shocked as everyone else.

"Now, before anybody asks why, let me ezplain: When everybody was panicking, I was at a loss on what to do," Uraraka turned to the class president. "When Yaoyorozu asked me to lift everyone, I didn't hesitate, but I overstimated how much I could do with the bracelets on. And I couldn't break off my concentration either, otherwise everybody who got lifted would plummet and continue to panic."

Yaoyorozu frowned. "Uraraka..."

"But while everyone else was panicking, Iida remained calm and quickly thought of a plan to evacuate safely," Uraraka continued with a wide smile directed at Iida. "He did what I, a Titan and your designated vice class president, couldn't do."

Uraraka walked to Iida's desk, and folded her arms behind her back and looked around the classroom.

"Don't you think he'd be a better vice president?"

What followed was a series of agreements as Uraraka grabbed Iida's arm and pulled him to the desk to take Uraraka's place, being received with both people saying his name in approval, and Yaoyorozu's warm smile.

"Good job, Iida. I'm expecting great things from you."

Iida's confused expression was replaced with a proud smile, and he and Uraraka exchanged smiles before they shook hands, sealing the deal.


	8. Uravinetation

So, after everything became right in the world of U.A. Class 1-A yesterday, with Iida in his rightful place of class vice president and Uraraka far away from any position of leadership, things logically should've continued being all great today, right?

Well... Mostly yes, but with one notable bump along the way.

Uraraka had just left the train and stopped close to U.A. high school, quickly taking a run for it so she wouldn't be late. Along the way, however, somebody exclaimed:

"Help!"

Uraraka immediately turned around and, gaining a pink aura for a split second, she dashed towards the source for the cry for help. This took her to a path near U.A., nd to the source, who turned out to be a girl eith vines for hair.

A fellow U.A. student, judging by her identicsl uniform.

"Don't worry, I'm here, and I'm going to help you," Uraraka said as she crouched down and put a hand on the girl's hair. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"I-I twisted my ankle," the vine-haired girl stuttered as she was slowly surrounded in a pink aura. "I-I was walking to school, w-when a pair of kids ran past me and made me trip. A third kid then came and-"

The girl winced, giving Uraraka a good enough idea on what happened. At least, she hoped her idea wa correct.

"Alright, stay calm."

With the girl fully engulfwd in the aura, Uraraka stood up and lifted her index finger, lifting the girl from the ground and hovering her carefully.

"I'll take you to Recovery Girl."

"O-Okay."

Uraraka carefully walked towards U.A., making sure she didn't trip and accidentally drop the girl on the ground. However, that would soon become the least of her worries once she saw the entrance blocked off by a familiar group, forcing her to hide in the bushes.

"Oh for crying out loud, the news reporters are back again?!" Uraraka gritted her teeth. "I mean, I could lift you over the gate and drop you, but I can't take you straight to Recovery Girl's office if I don't go in."

"Need help?"

Uraraka flinched, but luckily kept the vine-haired girl in the air as she turned around to see the one who asked that was Shoji, who was laying low in a nearby bush.

"Don't scare me like that, Shoji!" Uraraka chided. "Although, now that I think about it, I could use your help."

Shoji nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

Uraraka lowered the girl and dropped her on Shoji's arms. "She needs to go see Recovery Girl, so I'll get the reporters' attention, and while I distract them, you'll run and take this girl there."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Shoji asked, sounding slightly concerned. "Those reporters could end up prodding you with some uncomfortable questions."

Uraraka smiled and chuckled. "This isn't my first rodeo with that kind of crowd."

With that said, Uraraka walked into plain view. And just as she predicted, the news reporters surrounded her completely, giving Shoji the chance to enter the school.

"H-Hey, we meet again!" Uraraka blurted, trying to force a tough look. "Are you here for All Might?"

"Oh, we'll try to get some juicy information out of him too," the news lady answered, narrowing her eyes with a sly smile. "But today, you're the one who gets the spotlight!"

Uraraka flinched and tried to take a step back, but this simply caused her to bump into one of the reporters. "O-Oh really? Why's that?"

"Because you're the girl from ten months ago!" the woman answered. "The one who injured the boy that was also attacked by the Sludge Villain!"

Uraraka was trying very hard whether to smile or growl. On the one hand, the woman brought up the sore fact of how she had her little "tanthrum" months ago with Bakugou, which she had tried very desperately not to repeat.

On the other hand, she brought un the Sludge Villain incident, something that still brought a smile to Uraraka's face even months after the fact.

"Now, would you answer a few question?"

"No."

"Excellent! First question: were you and the Sludge Villain connected in any way?"

Uraraka was definitely leaning towards anger right now.

"No, him getting beaten up by me and then that Sludge thing so close to each other was a coincidence."

"Well, how about U.A.? Has he managed to enter?"

"Yes, he did, whether I like it or not."

"Have you interacted with him since then?"

Uraraka simply groaned, remembering her last few interactions with Bakugou. The news reporters seemed to take this as an answer, since they quickly skipped to the next question:

"Are you two dating?"

Uraraka's anger began reaching the boiling point, and though she began floating, she managed to keep her cool.

"N-No, we're just classmates."

"Well, what about the boy you rescued? Is he studying here?"

Uraraka calmed a little. "Yeah, he is-"

"Has he interacted with the other boy since then? How's their relationship like?"

Uraraka finally lost it, and as both her bangs glew pink, she grabbed the reporter's collar and lifted her.

"Mind if I ask a question for once?"

Uraraka flashed a malicious, glowing glare and smirk.

"Have you ever wanted to fly?!"

Meanwhile, inside the school, Shoji and the vine-haired girl stopped and turned around to see the news reporters, surrounded by pink auras, being lifted in the air and then thrown away from the school.

"Oh man," Shoji frowned. "That's totally going to get her in trouble."

* * *

And as Shoji predicted, Uraraka got in trouble: she sat down while the bear-mouse-rabbit got off his chair and walked towards her. His smile made it difficult to see At first glance, but Uraraka could tell he was, if not angry, then at least a little disappointed.

"Okay, Uraraka, so, be honest with me," he started. "What happened?"

Uraraka twiddled her fingers. "I saw a girl in trouble so I went to take her to Recovery Girl's office, but the gates were blocked by news reporters. Shoji suggested his help, and he took the girl inside while I distracted the reporters. They... Made me angry."

"And next thing they knew, they were flying away from the campus," Nezu finished. "Now, Uraraka, with this information freshly reviewed, what did you do wrong?"

Uraraka rolled her eyes. "I, uh, didn't drag out their suffering for your amusemrnt?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! No, but thanks for thinking about me," Nezu replied, his smile unfaltering. "No, the real thing you did wrong was to neither stall them long enough for someone to interfere, or leave the scene once Shoji had already entered."

Uraraka flinched, realizing the creature was right.

"Listen, Uraraka, the news media is a peculiar beast: some want the real news, some want provocative stuff, but all of them are utterly determined to get the news they seek. So, any of the answers you provided them could be distorted in the future to suit their own needs."

She lowered her head and nodded. She could only wonder what would happen with all the answers she handed on a silver platter.

"Now, I will let you leave with a warning: next time you're faced with the media, try to tell them as little as possible, and watch your wording. Even the most innocent of statements can be twisted."

She nodded once more, this time with determination, and with the principal's permission she stood up and left the office, immediately heading to the nurse's office afterwards.

* * *

"There, sweetie, your ankle's all fixed up now," Recovery Girl said with a smile, right before she grabbed a Kamui Woods PEZ dispenser. "Now, have some candy and take a rest before you go to your classroom."

The vine-haired girl nodded and grabbed the candy as she turned her gaze to Uraraka. "Thanks again for helping me."

Uraraka flinched and waved her hands. "I-It's okay? I-I didn't do anything that special!"

"Kid, you're part of the Hero course now, and will hopefully join the world of heroics once you step out of this school," Recovery Girl stated, her tone sweet, yet clearly stern. "Humility is something many heroes could use of, but constantly downplaying yourself won't inspire people to put their trust in you."

Uraraka nodded and lowered her head. "Y-Yes, I understand. Sorry, Mrs. Recovery Girl."

Recovery Girl smiled once more. "Well, I'm glad you understand sweetie. Now please, go to your class before the bell rings."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Uraraka stood up and left once more, only this time, she encountered a familiar face outside:

"Mineta?"

So, with the purple dwarf in two, he and Uraraka walked down the hallways as they headed to their classroom, with Mineta talking along the way:

"So, I just have to ask; was you lifting and throwing the reporters away from the school the only thing you could think of?"

Guess it was only a matter of time before somebody found out about what she did. And if anybody other than Mineta had found out first, Uraraka probably would've been mortified.

But it was Mineta, so who cares?

"I heard you were sent to the principal's office, but when I got there, he told me that he had already let you go," Mineta explained with a sheepish smile. "Now, I may know the reason, but I want to hear it from you."

"I distracted the newspeople outside the school so Shoji could take a girl I found to Recovery Girl, and when they began asking uncomfortable questions, I... Got angry," Uraraka explained with a sheepish smile, her cheeks blushing harder than usual. "So, I used my powers to send them flying away."

"Hmm, that's a decent idea, and one they'll have a hard time to counter for now," Mineta remarked. "But I suggest you have a backup plan just in case they come prepared, like me!"

"You have a backup plan for when the news media appear again?"

"It wouldn't be a joke to say everybody in our classroom has a plan for when the media shows up. With the son of the number two hero as a student, and the number one hero being a teacher here, the news are going to do everything in their power to squeeze every last bit of information they can."

"Sounds serious, then," Uraraka sighed. "Anyway, what did you have planned?"

Mineta flashed a confident smile before he threw his balls at a wall, forming a set of tiny platforms for him to climb.

"I'm going to use my balls to go through the wall, and since they stick to anybody else but me, if any reporter's dumb enough to follow me, they'll be stuck in place!"

"Hmm, I see, that's actually a decent plan," Uraraka scratched her chin. "If their stickyness affects everybody else, though, wouldn't that include our classmates?"

"Believe me, that's the first thing I thought about," Mineta put his hands on his hips. "I already thought of a couple ways I could try spreading my immunity to the rest."

"What'cha got so far?"

"Maybe a high-five, or a some secret handshake, or maybe..." Mineta winked and puckered his lips. "A kiss?"

Uraraka shrugged, oblivious to Mineta's impure intentions. "It's worth a shot, I guess."

"H-Huh?"

Uraraka grabbed Mineta, lifted him, and kissed him right in the lips, dropping the paralyzed dwarf before she walked to the balls he placed on the wall and tried touching them.

Her hand got stuck in it.

"Dang it, it didn't work," Uraraka tried to pull her hand free from the sticky ball, to no avail. "Mineta, can you help me here?"

Mineta didn't respond, for he was still processing what had just happened.

* * *

One help getting out of the balls later, Uraraka was sitting at her desk, surrounded by rr female classmates, who were all varied degrees of shocked, disbelief, and to an extent, pity.

"You have to be kidding me!" Mina exclaimed, slamming her fists down. "You actually kissed Mineta?! Like, for reals?!"

"Yeah, he said it was a way he could try spread his immunity to his ball's sticky properties, so I wanted to try it out," Uraraka sighed. "Didn't work in the end, though."

"So that's why Mineta's been happy since he got here," Tsuyu remarked, glancing at the beaming boy nearby. "I had a feeling something good happened to him, but now I worry for how you two will interact from now on."

Uraraka glanced at Mineta, who looked back and felt a chill go down his spine as he avoided the contact to the best of his ability.

* * *

Nothing else interesting really happened after Uraraka returned to the classroom. The first few classes went on as normal, lunch was pretty strsightforward, even the basic hero course class was nothing to write home about; just a simple "locate-and-take the hostage to safety" kind of deal.

And considering their teacher was All Might, Uraraka expected more... Well, might, in these kind of exercises. Then again, now that she thought about it, All Might would probably go overboard with it, being the strongest hero and all so... Maybe it was for the better.

"W-Wait!"

Uraraka stopped and turned around to see the vine-haired girl from before running after her, stopping to catch her breath once she reached her. Uraraka quickly noticed her hair was adorned with a neat set of flowers.

"Oh hey, you're the vine girl from before," Uraraka said, reaching for her back to take out a water bottle. "Want some?"

The girl grabbed the bottle and drank it, taking a deep breath before she spoke. "I'm glad I could find you before you left! There was something I wanted to give you."

Uraraka raised an eyebrow, but her confusion was short-lived, as the girl grabbed one of the flowers growing in her hair and put it on Uraraka's.

"Oh, uh, thanks..." Uraraka replied, blushing a little. "Say, I don't think I caught your name the first time we met?"

"Ibara Shiozaki."

"Wait, I know That name! You were number four in the entrance exam results!"

Shiozaki's smile grew wider. "O-Oh, you know?"

"I saw your name in the final results!" Uraraka chirped, clenching and raising her fists as she beamed joyfully. "I was also shown how you got those rescue points, and it was really awesome!"

Shiozaki blushed harder. "That means a lot to me, coming from you."

Uraraka tilted her head. "Why?"

"Well, duh, you were number two," Shiozaki replied, twiddling her fingers. "To be flattered by someone so high on the list, It's quite a honor."

"Um, we were only separated by one name, you know?" Uraraka looked at the ceiling And scratched her chin. "And now that I bring it up, who was ssndwiched between us?"

"Shiozaki!"

The girls turned around and saw a blonde boy running up to them. Once he arrived, Shiozaki groaned with an exasperated look, while Uraraka simply asked "is he one of your friends?"

"This is Neito Monoma, one of my fellow classmates in Class 1-B," Shiozaki explained with a tone that made clear her discomfort regarding the boy. "He's... Particularly vocal about his dislike for Class 1-A."

Uraraka lowered her eyelids. "I'm guessing that has to do with Bakugou?"

"Maybe, but that's besides the point for now," Monoma waved his hand. "I'm here to take Shiozaki back to the classroom, Mr. Vlad King needs to see her for something."

"About what?" Shiozaki asked worriedly.

"Nothing too serious, really," Monoma shrugged. "Just about whether you'd like to stay in 1-B or 1-A."

"That's definitely serious, Monoma!" Shiozaki groaned.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Uraraka scratched her head. "I thought if you were put in one of the classes, you couldn't really switch?"

"You can't under normal circumstances, but errors pop up every once in a while," Monoma put a hand on Shiozaki's shoulder, her reaction being of discomfort. "For example, Shiozaki was apparently supposed to go to 1-A, but she wound up in 1-B by mistake."

In that instant, an idea popped up on Uraraka's head, bringing her a hopeful smile. "So, theoretically, if that's the case, she could go to 1-A and have a student from 1-A take her spot in 1-B, right?"

Monoma nodded. "That's how it works, I think."

Uraraka clasped her hands. "I have to go do something, be right back!"

Uraraka ran away, leaving the duo alone to wait for her... At least, that's the impression given by the fact they weren't moving an inch.

"Monoma, could you please take your hand off my shoulder?"

"Fine, just give me a second to wipe off this dust."

"I can wipe it off myself!"

* * *

Uraraka opened the unlocked door to All Might's office and barged inside. "Mr. All Might, could you hear my-!"

She stopped upon seeing Midoriya in the office, along with a man wearing a suit suspiciously similar to All Might's, but no All Might in sight.

"I'm so very sorry, I must've reached the wrong room by mistake. I'm gonna leave now."

Midoriya and the skeletal man gave her a thumbs up, and sighed in relief as she got ready to leave... Before she turned back and chirped:

"By the way, Mr. All Might, you mind if I come back later?"

"Not at all, Young Uraraka!" the skeletal man answered with a smile. "My door's always open to one of my students-"

The skeletal man froze as he realized what just happened, which wasn't helped by Midoriya's shocked look and Uraraka little smug smile.

"I-I mean-"

"You answered me, Mr. All Might, you can't deny that," Uraraka closed the door and leaned against it, arms folded behind her back. "Now, there had to be a reason you look like that, and I want to know it."

"A-Are you sure about that?" Midoriya asked, scratching the back of his head. "I-It's kind of a long, complicated story-"

"Midoriya, with all due respect, stay out of this conversation," Uraraka responded, her tone stern, but fair. "You being here makes it all but clear you also knew about Mr. All Might's condition and kept it a secret."

Midoriya lowered his head and frowned, making Uraraka regret her words almost immediately.

"I-I mean, I know some things have to stay secret, b-but right now, there's no point: I'm here, and I'm not going away until I get the truth."

All Might took a deep breath and lowered his eyelids before locking gazes with Uraraka. "Fair enough, Young Uraraka, but I have one condition: don't tell anybody else, about what I'm going to tell you, okay? This has to stay between us three."

Uraraka narrowed her eyes with determination and nodded.

"Alright then, so, here's the gist of it..."


	9. Class 1-B Versus Bakugo

Sometime later, at the Class 1-B classroom, Yui tapped her fingers against her desk as she glanced between the door and the clock, something that Kendo quickly noticed.

"I know you're feeling a little jumpy, Yui, but be patient," Kendo said, getting the dark-haired girl's attention. "This is something that Shiozaki needs to think about very carefully, we shouldn't rush her."

"Yeah, she's already angry enough as it is," Monoma remarked, now sporting vines across his ruffled hair.

"Dude, you knew that Shiozaki doesn't like it when people touch her," a skeletal-faced guy remarked. "You were asking for it when you didn't leave her alone when she asked."

"To force one's self on a maiden who doesn't reciprocrate is a barbaric thing I didn't think you would do," a pitch black guy added.

"Now you're making it sound like I did something worse to her than just touch her shoulder."

As if on cue, Shiozaki and Vlad King entered the classroom, quickly getting Monoma's attention. "Shiozaki, help me here! I didn't do anything bad, right?!"

Shiozaki looked at Monoma for a second before she huffed, turning away from the boy.

"Regardless of what Monoma did, It's time we get back to business," Vlad King said as he walked to his desk. "Shiozaki, please take your seat."

The vine-haired girl nodded and walked to her desk, throwing another disapproving look at Monoma before she sat down.

"Now, today we'll-"

Suddenly, the door was kicked open. By none other than Bakugou.

"Hey! Is fucking Snow White here!?"

Dead silence came and went.

"You're the explosive boy from Class 1-A, right?" Vlad King remarked, scratching his chin. "Your name is-"

"Katsuki Bakugou, a name that will soon become famous!" Bakugou proudly answered, his fury returning almost instantly. "And I have a beef to deal with one of your students."

Bakugou scanned the classroom until he locked gazes with Yui, who kept minding her own business. Bakugou didn't waste time afterwards and stomped his way to her desk, slamming a hand on it to get her attention.

"You're one of Round-Face's friends, right, Snow White?"

"Her name is Uraraka. Ochako Uraraka," Yui sternly responded, refusing to look at the boy. "If you can't bother to remember her name, then this conversation is over."

"I decide when this shit's over!"

And then Kendo enlarged her hands and wrapped Bakugou in them. "You shouldn't be looking for a fight."

"Let me go, Handy!"

Bakugou kept struggling as Kendo held him in place. Yui couldn't help but smile at the sight, though she made sure to keep her smile hidden so Bakugou wouldn't grow even angrier.

And then Aizawa entered the room, looking slightly more tired than usual. "Hello."

"Ah, Aizawa, fancy of you to pay a visit to my classroom," Vlad King remarked. "You came here for your explosion boy?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for Bakugou's attitude, Vlad," Aizawa sighed. "He's a big problem child in my classroom."

"Heh, I can see that," Vlad King folded his arms. "Makes you reconsider my offer for a transfer, right?"

Kendo raised an eyebrow. "Transfer?"

"It's nothing you have to worry about," Shiozaki stated.

"Yeah, the thing we should be focusing about is what to do about explosion boy over here," Monoma blurted, throwing a concerned look at the dtruggling Bakugou. "Kendo can't keep him in place forever, and he doesn't seem like someone who backs out easily."

"I can still hear you!" Bakugou yelled.

"Hey, you know, I was thinking the kids could have a practical exercise today," Vlad blurted, getting everyone's attention. "Maybe, if this Bakugou kid really won't back down until he picks a fight, we could make this a joint training session."

"That could work, I guess. Saves me the trouble of having to think of a punishment for Bakugou," Aizawa turned to the students. "Is everybody okay with the idea?"

While some are definitely more hesitant than others, all the students nod in agreement, with Bakugou freeing himself from the handy prison to give his two cents:

"I don't care what The hell we do, just let me settle things with Snow White!"

"Why do you keep calling her Snow White?" Monoma inquired, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, she definitely looks like the fairy tale character, but-"

Bakugou slammed his fist down Monoma's desk. "Quiet! I'm not talking with you!"

"Calm down, Bakugou," Aizawa ordered, using his Quirk to calm the boy down in the process.

"Alright, since everybody's okay with the idea, we'll have a simulated villain attack," Vlad King said with a little smile. "Everybody go to the changing room, put on your costumes, and meet me and Eraserhead on Training Field Epsilon in ten minutes."

And so, everybody went to change into their hero costumes, with Bakugou giving Yui the "I'm watching you" gesture before he left.

* * *

To say everybody was on edge was both an appropriate statement, and yet an understatement. Bakugou was the top scorer in the entrance exam, with an incredibly powerful Quirk from what little Class 1-B had been told about him.

Having him as someone who wants you dead wants a nice thought.

The most concerned, though, were no doubt the girls, whose Titan member was the particular target for Bakugou's rage today.

"I can't think of anything!" the green-haired girl bemoaned, grabbing and pulling her hair. "If only we knew some more about him, or if we had more time to prepare, I could make up a plan to save us!"

"Don't sweat it, Tokage," the grey-haired girl with an eye hidden said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "As long as Yui finds a way out of this, we'll be okay."

"I-I'm not so s-sure about that," the Brunete girl whose hair was shaped like a mushroom cap said. "Y-Yui may be strong, b-but... If that guy g-gets a g-good hit on her..."

The mushroom girl fell silent after that, followed by the rest of the girls. This was When Kendo decided to approach Yui, who was leaning against a wall With her arms crossed.

"Yui, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Yui took a long, deep breath, then turned to the redhead as she asked in return, "You're concerned over whether I regret hitting that explosion guy, right?"

Kendo paused for a moment before she silently nodded.

"Listen, Kendo: he talked crap about Uraraka, about a fellow Titan, and knowing Uraraka, she would've rather stay quiet than to get more attention by trying to correct him. And besides, you saw how he acted: he'll only listen through actions, not words."

Yui clenched her fist and raised it.

"And now's the perfect chance to finally give him some perspective: he asked for a fight, so he can't blame anybody but himself for the beating he's about to get. We're going to go all out, I'm going to go all out, and he will learn his lesson one way or another."

"I don't think I've ever seen Kodai talk so much," Yanagi remarked, the other girls nodding in agreement.

"That's all good to know, Yui," Kendo responded with a nervous little smile. "However, I also have to ask..."

Kendo quickly eyed Yui's costume, and sighed. "What the heck are you wearing?"

Normally, Yui's outfit would be seen as simple, but perfectly normal: it was a purple bodysuit that covered her arms and legs, white boots with yellow highlights, and black gauntlets.

The thing rhat made it odd were a series of numbers separated by a line: one on her chest, her waist, her hips, even on her butt.

"It's my hero costume," Yui explained.

"Yeah, w-we all can see that," the mushroom girl stuttered. "I t-t-think what Kendo means is, w-what's with the numbers?*

"Oh, those are my sizes."

Had anybody been drinking anything at that moment, the drink would've been spat out everywhere. As it were, though, they decided to stand agape instead.

"Wha-who-wh-your sizes?!" Tokage exclaimed, earning a nod from Yui. "Why would you add your sizes to your hero costume?!"

With the straightest face she could muster, Yui gave an answer that was met with baffled looks, And in Kendo's case, a little laugh:

"I thought it'd be funny."

* * *

Training Field Epsilon was exactly what the name implied: a large grassfield with random bits of debris around the scenery. This was probably meant to resemble the result of a large scale explosion with the villain waiting for a fight which, while rare, was still a possibility better left represented.

And since this was Bakugou we're talking about, the field looked rather fitting for him.

"Alright, Bakugou, remember, this is just a training exercise. That means you shouldn't go all out against Class 1-B; we don't have Cementoss nearby to fix any damage done to the facility."

"Yeah, fine, I wasn't planning to put that much effort into fighting those extras," Bakugou clenched his fists. "The one I want to fight is Round-Face's friend."

"You'll fight all of Class 1-B, including her, so don't whine about it."

Bakugou let out a "tsk" and rolled his eyes.

While that happened, Class 1-B stood far away at a ruined building when Tokage asked:

"So, what's the plan?"

"I can't come out yet," Yui stated, shaking her head. "Not until he has shown different sizes to his explosions. I need at least a small size and a big size before I can do anything."

"I assume this oddly specific reasoning is because you have a plan, Miss Kodai?" the beast-like student remarked.

Yui simply nodded in response.

"Don't keep me waiting, extras!" Bakugou yelled from afar.

"That prick's not going to shut up until we start fighting," Kendo gritted her teeth. "We need to send a group to act as a distraction."

"I-I'll go!" the short, rotund student blurted. "I'm not that strong, but I should be able to buy Yui a few minutes."

"I'll come with you," the beast-like student added, adjusting his glasses. "You're going to need backup."

"Count me in too!" the skeletal guy remarked.

"Me too," the pitch black student said.

"Got it, in that case, Shoda, Shishida, Honenuki, and Kuroiro, you're going to act as distractions," Kendo stated, earning a nod from each member of the quartet. "Now remember; you need to get Bakugou to-"

"Geronimo, bitches!"

The whole group of Class 1-B split moments before Bakugou crashed on the ground, unleashing an explosion that sent everyone flying away.

"I said not to keep me waiting, extras!" Bakugou clenched his fist. "Now come At me before I blow every single one of you to Recovery Girl's office!"

With a fight now high in demand, Shishida was the first to strike: he charged forward at Bakugou, who swung his arm forward and unleashed a medium-sized explosion right at his face. Shishida was undeterred, however, and he simply shook off the explosion, grabbed Bakugou by his costume and threw him away.

"Aw come on, picking and throwing me's the best you can think of?" Bakugou mockingly sneered. "Come on, Beast, give me your-"

However, Bakugou failed to stand up as soon as he tried to lift his arms, which felt encased in... Something. And that something, he soon discovered, was the ground, which had softened a moment ago before it hardened back to its original state.

Bakugou looked around until he spotted the source of the change: Honenuki, standing nearby.

"Hmph, nice trick," Bakugou smirked. "A recommendation student?"

Honenuki returned the smirk. "One of two in Class 1-B. Surprised?"

"Yeah," Bakugou's look darkened. "But also..."

Suddenly, the ground encasing Bakugou's arms exploded, sending him flying into the air.

"Extremely disappointed!"

Bakugou shot some more explosions to propel himself towards Honenuki, who moved around so his shadoe now stood in front of him. Once close enough, Kuroiro leaped out of the shadow and tackled Bakugou, slamming him to the ground just as he unleashed another explosion, sending both boys away.

And then Shoda appeared out of nowhere and palm striked Bakugou's side. An explosion came soon afterwards.

"Snow White!"

Yui gasped, and next thing she knew, Bakugou had appeared right in front of her, ready to launch an explosion right at her face. However, she quickly reacted with a backflip, kicking Bakugou's arm away enough for the explosion to go off in another direction, though it wasn't strong enough to send him flying to that direction.

"Twin Impact!"

A sharp pain suddenly rose from Bakugou's side as he was sent flying off the direction of his explosion, though he quickly regained his composure as Yui took a hasty retreat.

"So, that's how your Quirk works," Bakugou hissed, clutching his side as he shot a glare at Shoda. "You clever bastard..."

And then Shishida returned from nowhere and tried to slam his knuckles down Bakugou's face. However, the guy responded by unleashing an explosion big enough to cover Shishida's whole body, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

Bakugou quickly jumped up and dodged Honenuki as he softened the ground, before he blasted his way to him and took both him and Kuroiro out With a massive explosion.

"Four down, sixteen to go!" Bakugou exclaimed. "Now would be a good time to come out and help your friends, Snow White!"

Yui groaned, wanting to go out and punch Bakugou in the face. However, she knew it wasn't the time yet, so she forced herself to stay put.

"If you won't face me yourself, I'll just have to draw you out!" Bakugou created a couple firecrackers from his palms. "So come at me, you bunch of extras! Give me a good warmup!"

"What's this guy's problem?!" Monoma groaned. "It's like he's using us as stress relief or something!"

"It's not so fun when you're the one on the receiving end, huh, Monoma?" Yui asked with a sly smile.

"You know, I think I liked you better when you spoke in single words."

"Touche."

"We don't have time for banter, you guys!" Kendo scolded. "Yui, are the explosions you've seen enough?!"

Yui sadly shook her head. "I need to see him create the biggest explosion he can make!"

Monoma groaned. "You better be grateful for this, Kodai!" then he turned to the rest of his classmates. "Everyone! Attack Bakugou with all you got! Make sure he uses the biggest explosion he can make!"

"Roger!"

And so the remaining students besides Kendo and Yui ambushed the explosion boy, with Monoma successfully getting a hit on him before Bakugou blew everyone away with a massive explosion.

Then came another barrage, this one trying to restrain madman: Bondo's glue, Shiozaki's vines, Tsuburaba's air barrier's, among other Quirks surrounded Bakugou, but the boy blew everything away With yet another explosion.

It's at this point that Monoma stood up and lunged at the guy before throwing his palm forward, unleashing an explosion right at Bakugou's face. However, once the dust cloud settled, it was revealed Bakugou had blocked the incoming punch with his hand.

"Using my own power against me?" Bakugou smirked. "You really think that's going to work?!"

Bakugou returned the punch, but Monoma dodged it before sending a barrage of punches at Bakugou, with a little side of explosions, a tactic that Bakugou returned as punches and explosions were thrown everywhere, with one constante Bakugou's were always bigger and far fiercer.

Once a little break came, Monoma caught his breath as he looked at his palms in frustration. "I don't get it, I'm trying to increase the size of my explosions, but they stay the same size! What am I doing wrong?!"

"Hmph, my Quirk lets me create explosions, but that's not it. I figured you'd at least humor that idea." Bakugou narrowed his eyes. "Although, I guess you'd need a little more detail than that."

Bakugou clenched his fist and smirked.

"My Quirk lets me sweat nitroglyceryn, and by consciously desiring it, I can cause that sweat to blow up once it reaches my palms, unleashing the explosions you're trying to summon!"

Monoma grimaced. "But then, that means-"

Bakugou leaped.

"Exactly what you think it means!"

And then Kendo came out of nowhere and trapped Bakugou inside her enlarged hands, something that was unfortunately nt enough to stop Bakugou from unleashing his biggest explosion yet, sending everybody but himself flying and burning Kendo's palms.

"Itsuka!"

Yui came out of hiding and ran up to the heroine, helping her stand up as she took several deep breaths.

"Well, we did all we could, Yui," Kendo remarked, forcing a smile as she turned to her friend. "Were those explosions big enough?"

Yui, holding back tears, nodded silently.

"Don't cry now, Kodai," Monoma called as he tried to stand up. "You have everything you need now. You're the only one left standing, so go and give him hell!"

"Language, Monoma!" Shiozaki exclaimed from afar.

"Now's not the time, Shiozaki!"

Yui wiped the tears off her cheeks and took a deep breath. She put Kendo back on the ground, stood up, and looked at Bakugou with the angriest expression she could muster.

In other words, her usual face with more furrowed eyebrows. A look that remained in place as she took off her power limiters.

"So, you've finally decided to come out and face me, huh?" Bakugou gritted his teeth. "It only took your entire class being taken out of commission."

Yui did the "bring it on" gesture while keeping her silent glare. She wasn't in the mood for banter; she wanted to end this now.

And Bakugou clearly agreed with the idea, as he lunged forward to Yui and held his palm forward, ready to unleash an explosion.

In that moment, Yui's eyes glew golden, and what should've been a normal, if small explosion turned into firecrackers she easily dodged, before she grabbed Bakugou's arm, kneed him in the gut, then hit him with a butterfly kick, eyes glowing once more as the guy was sent flying towards some trees.

And once he got back up, he glanced between his palms and Yui, who kept glsring At him.

"What? Impossible!" Bakugou began creating firecrackers. "I should-"

Yui's eyes glew golden once more, and the firecrackers turned into big explosions, sending Bakugou back a bit.

"What the hell did you do?!" Bakugou yelled. "Don't fuck with me, Snow White!"

"Did you already forget what I told you at the Action Trial? My Quirk lets me manipulate the size of non-living things," Yui narrowed her eyes. "Although, I guess you'd need a little more detail than that."

Bakugou raised an eyebrow.

"As long as I have knowledge of two different sizes of the same object, or an object with a similar appearance, I can grow and shrink them at will, as long as they're not sentient or living in any capacity. Since your explosions are just that, explosions, they're things I can manipulate to my leisure."

Bakugou grimaced. "And since I've been shooting them in varying sizes-"

Yui smiled with confidence. "You have given me the means to defeat you!"

Without wasting time, Yui jumped, immediately shortening the size of the distance between herself and Bakugou before she punched him, manipulating the size once again to send him flying into the air.

Bakugou tried to fly to Yui, but she once again manipulated the size of his explosions: first turning them into firecrackers before turning them massive, sending the guy face-first into the floor.

Then, to add insult to injury, Yui increased the size of his exhaustion and pain, making him able to stand up, but unable to continue fighting.

"You... You damn Titans are... Out of this fucking world..." Bakugou muttered with heavy breaths.

"Giving me compliments won't convince me to let you go so easily," Yui narrowed her eyes. "This battle is over, Bakugou."

"I agree."

The pair turned around and saw Aizawa and Vlad King approaching them, the former activating his Quirk to turn Bakugou back to normal.

"You've seen what Kodai's capable of, Bakugou," Aizawa said sternly. "Now, just out of curiosity, how would you compare what she did to what Uraraka did?"

"Why the fuck would you ask me that!?" Bakugou snapped.

"Fighting a Titan is one thing, fighting two is another," Vlad King explained. "I think what Eraserhead is trying to ask is if you finally see the kind of people you're messing with condtsntly."

Bakugou turned to face Yui, who kept glsring at him, and the boy gritted his teeth and walked away, With Aizawa doing nothing to stop him.

"Okay, is anybody hurt?" Vlad King asked as he walked to his remaining students.

Aizawa then glanced at Yui, who hastily tried to put her limiters back on before somebody noticed. Needless to say, she failed, and Aizawa promptly went to her side.

"So, you went all out?"

Yui flinched. "H-Had to..."

"Why?"

"...I-Itsuka... G-Got hurt-"

"Because you chose to stay behind and wait instead of taking action as soon as you could. Now tell me, if you could manipulate the size of exhaustion and pain, Why not do that at the start."

"I-I.. Can't... With the limiters-"

"Did you need to take all of them off to do it?"

Yui fell silent and lowered her head.

"Well, good job regardless," Aizawa shook his head. "I'm sure even Bakugou's rhick skull will learn the lesson he got today. And don't worry. I'm not going to tell the principal about you going all out, that's something Vlad King has to do."

"What do I have to do?"

Aizawa turned to see Vlad King returning with Kendo by his side. The pair then looked down at Yui, who was paralyzed with the remaining bracelet At hand.

"Yui... Did you..." Kendo uttered.

Aizawa walked away while Yui tightened her grip on the bracelet, uttering With a shaky voice:

"I had to... I really did..."


	10. Road to USJ

Scrambled eggs. Shoddily-made scrambled eggs.

That was the best way to describe Uraraka's head the morning after being told all about Midoriya and All Might's secrets: the source of Midoriya's Quirk, the latter's different forms, One For All...

Good lord, One For All...

If Uraraka had known All Might's explanation would be that out-of-this-world, she would've left the office and never looked back. But she didn't do that: she asked for the truth, she got it, and she had to deal with it.

However, even she knew that she wouldn't be able to function today at all if she didn't yell what she thought about the situation out loud, so she stood up, walked to the window and took a deep breath as the birds chirped, and her hair blew in the wind.

"MIDORIYA! YOU'RE FUCKING AWESOME!"

With her mind liberated, Uraraka closed the window and began to get ready for school, a wide smile plastered across her face.

* * *

Uraraka, instead of taking the train, flew around the skies submerged in a pink aura, making sure to fly down and hide within a bush once she was close to U.A.

She quickly put her bracelets on, and walked through the gates hastily, blessing whoever was in the sky that the news reporters were blocking the entrance... Yet.

"Heya! Uraraka!"

She flinched and turned around to see a familiar face approaching her: Mina Ashido, one of her classmates.

"Uh, hi Mina," Uraraka greeted with an awkward wave. "I thought you'd already be at the classroom."

She actually thought she would arrive At the very last second, but it was probably better to keep that to her thoughts.

"My train got rescheduled, so I got here early for once!" Mina chirped as she wrapped her arm around Uraraka's shoulder, either unaware or uncaring about how embarrassed Uraraka felt. "And I was especially lucky in that sense because now I get to have some quality girl time with you!"

"Yeah, actually," Uraraka slid away from Mina's grasp. "I have to go see something at the support course first-"

Mina wrapped her arm once more. "I'm coming with you then! I wanted to ask for some schematics about my costume anyway!"

Uraraka grimaced. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"A cutie with smarts!" Mina chirped, rubbing her cheek against Uraraka's. "You get more awesome every day, Uraraka!"

Uraraka sighed. "That's the curse I have to deal with."

* * *

The door to the Support Department slowly creaked open, and barely a few steps are taken before Hatsume appears right in front of the girls.

"About time, Uraraka! I was starting to wonder if you were going to show up or not!" Hatsume exclaimed, her wide smile making it hard to tell if she hid some anger at her tardiness, or if she was legitimately happy. Or both. "Come quickly! There's so many amazing things I want to show you!"

Just as Hatsume grabbed one of Uraraka's arms, Mina grabbed the other And pulled Uraraka in place. "Hey! I got to her first, wait your turn!"

"Mina, please don't be like that!"

"Oho? Looks like you brought a cute girl with you, huh?" Hatsume playfully teased, glancing At Mina before she turned back to Uraraka. "Perhaps she's a little friend of yours, hmm?"

"You bet I am!" Mina growled, pulling harder. "My name's Mina Ashido, and I'm here for some support items too. So if you could please release Uraraka-"

"First name and last name, huh? Guess it's only fair I do the same," Hatsume giggled. "I'm Mei Hatsume, first year student in the support course, And as much as I'd love to make babies for you, I got my priorities straight."

Then, with a smile that made it all but clear Hatsume was doing it intentionally, she leaned closer to Uraraka, their cheeks rubbing against each other as Uraraka blushed even harder, sweating bullets.

"Uraraka here is the gateway for my babies getting the recognition they deserve, so I have to give her my full attention as soon as possible. So, if you could let her go and leave us alone, I'd appreciate it."

Uraraka bit her lip, pondering to herself if this was how it felt to be surrounded by two girls who liked you. At least she got an answer to a surprising question: can Mina blush red Even With pink skin?

The answer yes.

And she was also rather clingy.

"I'll leave her alone once you do so! I mean look at her, she's clearly uncomfortable!"

"And she wasn't uncomfortable when you approached?"

"At least I didn't get up to her face!"

"Well-"

"Hatsume!"

The girls released Uraraka and she took a deep breath as Power Loader came into the room, looking particularly aggravated at Hatsume.

"What have I told you about respecting people's personal space?" he told Hatsume, who pouted and looked elsewhere. "Sorry about that, Uraraka, she's been overly excited ever since we finished the support item for you."

"Which reminds me, you never told me what, exactly, you requested from the support department," Mina blurted, putting her arms behind her head. "Is it another power limiter?"

"No, but It's something that will hopefully allow her to use her powers more efficiently," Power Loader turned to Hatsume. "While I do that, see what the pink girl needs, Hatsume."

"Ugh, fine," Hatsume threw a look at Mina. "You better be worth the trouble."

And as an argument ensued between the girls, Uraraka followed Power Loader to a nearby bench filled with gadgets.

"We took what you told us about your star-making power into consideration: It's useful as is, but It's problematic that the only place you can create those things is through your mouth." Power Loader smiled. "Hopefully, this'll help fix the problem."

Power Loader showed Uraraka a pink glove with star-shaped pads on the fingertips.

"Cute!" Uraraka chirped.

"This glove was built with a special fabric that'll allow you to charge the energy you use to create the stars into it, and release the energy from the pads." Power Loader handed the glove to Uraraka. "Give the glove a test today, then come back to us to tell us what you think," Power Loader sighed. "That's assuming you don't destroy it by the end of the day, of course."

"Don't worry, Mr. Power Loader, I'll take good care of it," Uraraka replied with a thumbs up.

Power Loader simply nodded with a neutral expression before he left Uraraka... Along with the still stare-fighting Mina and Hatsume. However, this time...

"I got an idea! Hatsume, are you free later today?"

Hatsume broke off the fight and turned to Uraraka. "I'm usually pretty busy, but if It's for you, I'll make an exception."

"What about you, Ashido?"

"Call me Mina!" the pink girl pouted. "And yeah, I'm free."

"Great! 'Cause I'm not!" Uraraka chirped as she strolled to the door. "Have fun on your date!"

Mina and Hatsume both flinch and blink twice as Uraraka left the department, and hastily began power walking to her classroom.

_It's a very dirty trick to setup one of my classmates with a random stranger, but I couldn't think of anything else for a distraction. I just hope Mina doesn't get angry with me._

* * *

Mina wasn't angry... At least, that's what Uraraka could gather from Mina as she cheerfully put her hero costume on. They had just come from the Hero Basics class, which All Might said would take place in a special facility one bus ride away from the main building.

Right now, they were changing to their hero costumes. It was a Hero Basics class after-"

"Are you excited for rescue training, Uraraka?" Tsuyu inquired, returning the girl to reality. "I may not look like it, but I'm actually really happy to give it a shot."

"Oh, u-um... Y-Yeah," Uraraka stuttered. "I'm excited for it too."

Mina scratched her chin and hummed. "You're not acting like it, Uraraka. In fact, you seem oddly calm, almost as if..." Mina gave Uraraka a pair of pointing fingers. "This isn't your first time doing rescue training!"

Uraraka winced and felt a chill go down her spine as all eyes fell on her, Intrigued at the possibility Uraraka may have had some prior experience with the topic at hand.

"W-W-What would you say if I t-told you... It wasn't?"

"I knew it! With a power as crazy as yours, there's no way you wouldn't have used it to rescue someone!" Mina chirped, flailing her arms as she slowly leaned closer to Uraraka. "Now spill it, girl! How did you rescue that person? What exactly did you do? Did you get paid for it-?!"

"Ashido!" Yaoyorozu grabbed Mina by her costume's jacket and pulled her back. "You're being way too upfront with someone who's clearly uncomfortable with the topic!"

"But I wanna know more!"

"We all do, but prodding Uraraka against her will won't get us anywhere. Now apologize!"

"Fine!" Mina pouted. "Sorry for prodding you, Uraraka."

"I-It's okay, at least you knew where to stop," Uraraka scratched her chin. "I've encountered many people who didn't stop until they found out the reason..."

Uraraka's mood faltered a little. "And then they never spoke to me again."

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened At the statement, followed by the rest of the girls. "They never spoke to you again?"

Uraraka, realizing what she said, flinched and tried to change the topic. "I-I mean, b-by that I mean..."

But it was pointless, wasn't it? She already kinda spilled the beans on it, and everybody was going to find out eventually: either by being told, or by living through the event themselves.

And if Uraraka could help it, she'd rather not have them go through that.

"As Ash-Mina just said, my Quirk is... Kinda crazy. Very versatiñe, stupidly powerful, and let's just say It's brought me a lot of attention, both wanted and unwanted. Mostly unwanted."

Mina frowned, the rest of the girls following afterwards.

"Once I left the Nursing Facility and I was allowed to go to school, my Quirk made me the center of attention of my class. At first, my classmates would ask me what I could do with it, and I would answer gladly. But then, as more powers appeared and the questions kept coming, what was once admiration... Turned into envy."

Uraraka lowered her head.

"The friends I used to hang out with eventually stopped doing so, some of the girls who used to admire me began talking smack about me behind my back."

"W-What about the boys?" Mina stuttered, trying to maintain a smile. "Surely they wouldn't stop hanging around you because you were so strong!"

Uraraka shook her head. "Quite the contrary, actually. Boys avoided me as much as the girls, and even on Valentine's Day, nobody would ask me out or give me chocolate since they thought that, with such a strong Quirk, I saw myself above anything they could give me."

"But that's the keyword, they _thought_ you were like that," Yaoyorozu pointed out. "Didn't you try to explain yourself to them? Try convince them you weren't like that?"

Uraraka's only response was to lower her head further, until her hair covered her eyes. Then, just as the girls grew a little more worried for her, Uraraka chirped up and said:

"But that's in the past now! Let's focus on what's happening now!"

Uraraka, now with her hero costume on, strolled to the door and opened it.

"And, please... Keep what I told you here a secret, alright?"

The girl left and closed the door, just in time for the rest of the girls to exchange concerned looks.

* * *

Uraraka needed something to cheer herself up. Whether it was just seeing a dog walking down the street, children playing happily, or Bakugou's misfortune, she needed something to lift her spirits after what she told her classmates.

And luckily, something close enough came by: Midoriya, now sporting a hybrid between his gym uniform and hero costume... And some odd gadgets.

"Hi, Uraraka!" Midoriya chirped as the girl approached him.

"Hi, Midoriya," Uraraka replied, before her gaze fell on the boy's wrists. "I couldn't help but notice that you have some peculiar... Additions to your costume. Besides you wearing the school's gym uniform as well."

"Oh, that?" Midoriya scratched the back of his head. "Kacchan came up to me after he had a brawl with Class 1-B, which he lost, so he took out his anger on me during Hero Basics."

Right, yesterday's Hero Basics class was about one-on-one encounters, another possibility that couldn't go unattended. Uraraka excusrd herself from that class because, again, the revelations she got left her too emotionally conflicted to give it her A-game.

Still, she did know one thing: if Bakugou fought Class 1-B, he must've fought Yui at some point, and received the beating of his life. Too bad Uraraka wasn't there to see it.

"And about those things around your wrists, neck, and kneecaps?" Uraraka blurted, pointing at the metallic gadgets.

"Power límiters, just like your bracelets," Midoriya answered. "Once I brought up to All Might how you had limiters while I was left with my Quirk at full power, he got the idea to request some limiters so I didn't blow up my arm every time I used it. The faculty agreed with him, and today I got the limiters."

"Okay, that's great, but why do you have five of them?"

"The support department has only been able to cut a maximum of half of a Quirk's power with the gadgets, so I needed multiple until I reached a manageable output. Right now, I should be at three or five percent."

"Cool..." was all Uraraka could muster.

Especially once she actually did the math: both she and Yui had bracelets, so unless Yui had some extra limiting equipment, they would both be at around 25% of their full power.

Midoriya, in contrast, had such a ridiculously strong Quirk in One For All that he needed to cut it to 3-5%, a minuscule fraction of its power, to not destroy himself every time he used it. And considering what All Might told her, the Quirk Might still be stupidly strong considering its successive nature.

Just what kind of horrific power did Midoriya accept?

"Are you two done?"

The duo turned around and saw Jiro standing nearby, with Iida chopping the air with his arms. "Everybody else has got on the bus while you were talking, and if you don't head immediately, I think Iida's going to short circuit."

The teenagers nodded and headed into the bus, this starting the trip to whatever facility they were heading to.

The bus ride itself was mostly normal: Tsuyu sat next to Midoriya to bring up both his bracelets and what she thought about his Quirk. It was weird, basically. She also said how Bakugou would never become popular, which got him so angry he snapped, causing a chain reaction of people to mock and tease him over it.

That brought a smile to Uraraka's face.

"Hi Uraraka."

And Tsuyu suddenly sitting next to her turned that smile into a nervous one.

"Ts-Tsuyu!"

"Call me Tsu."

"R-Right, sorry," Uraraka scratched her head. "W-Weren't you sitting with Midoriya a moment ago?"

"I was, but then I saw you smile, and that made me want to sit next to you," the frog girl explained. "Besides, there's something I was hoping we could talk about."

Don't be what she said on the changing rooms, don't be what she said on the changing rooms!

"Your Quirk is pretty weird."

Uraraka flinched as she worried where the conversation was going.

"Definitely weirder than Midoriya's to some extent."

Both relief and panic swam through the girl's head, trying to overrun the other: on the one hand, Midoriya was being moved away from the spotlight, meaning his and All Might's secret would be safe.

On the other hand, Uraraka was being shoved towards the spotlight instead, and, at least in her eyes, that wasn't a much better alternative.

"I mean, most Quirks can be defined by one thing: Kirishima hardens his body, Ashido controls acid, Even more versatile Quirks like mine can be simply defined as letting me do everything a frog can do."

Tsuyu's neutral expression gained a hint of curiosity.

"Meanwhile, I can't think of an easy way to describe what your Quirk lets you do."

"I-It lets me control gravity to a ridiculous extent!" Uraraka blurted. "Y-Yeah! That's the easiest way to describe it!"

"How do you explain being able to lift people from a distance, then?"

"I manipulate their mass in order to control their gravity."

"Your ability to fly?"

"The same thing, but applied to myself."

"Being able to create stars from your mouth?"

"That's harder to explain, but-"

"Turn your limbs boneless and thin like noodles?"

A silence came with that question, accompanied by Uraraka's face slowly contorting into a frown as Tsuyu smiled and chirped:

"You're amazing, Uraraka."

Uraraka blushed and scratched her cheek. "T-Thanks, but what I do's not a big deal."

Tsuyu stared blankly. "You realize that if you say what you do isn't special, we have to wonder if you find us unremarkable, right?"

Oh space fiddlesticks, Tsuyu was right! Uraraka never really thought about it, she simply tried to downplay her supposed "amazingness" to try seem humble, but now that she thought about it, she did seem like she was implying she had huge standards.

Did... Did she accidentally demean her classmates this entire time?

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Uraraka stated, bowing down to the best of her ability while still sitting down. "I was just trying to be humble! I didn't mean to make anybody think they're unremarkable compared to me!"

"Um, nobody really thinks that, Uraraka," Kirishima spoke, quickly getting the girl's attention. "If anything, most of us think you're really cool. And in my opinion, rather manly."

"H-Huh?!" Uraraka leaned back, flushing hard. "What do you mean manly?!"

"It means I think you're cool. And if there's anybody here whose Quirk is unremarkable, It's me," Kirishima raised his arm and hardened it. "All my Quirk does is harden my skin in an instant. Not even in a flash, just a blink and boom, hardened. Fairly boring."

"It's fairly useful too, though," Midoriya remarked, getting everyone's attention. "Like, you can harden a fist for extra damage, or harden your body to block an incoming blow to protect someone!"

"Ah... You think so? I never thought of it that way."

Uraraka and Tsuyu remained silent the rest of the ride as Midoriya spoke With everybody else about other applications for their Quirks.

* * *

And then everybody reached the place where everybody would have their rescue training, confirming Uraraka's fears as she stepped out of the bus last.

"Uraraka!"

She flinched, recognizing the voice, and turned to see the person who said her name was none other than the Space Hero 13.

"Boss?!"

The classroom parroted the last statement as all eyes fell on Uraraka who corrected herself, "I-I mean, uh, 13!"

"No, you definitely called him boss," Mina chirped with a teasing tone. "Care to explain?"

Uraraka saw all eyes falling on her, And this time, Yaoyorozu didn't step in to stop the prodding. In fact, she joined it! So, seeing no other choice, Uraraka walked to 13's side as she explained:

"I work as an intern at 13's agency ever since they picked me as their trainee during Nursing Facility."

"Picked you?" Kaminari repeated.

"During Nursing Facility, Titans are encouraged to try find potential mentors to help them better train their Quirks," 13 explained as they put a hand on Uraraka's shoulder, who didn't respond. "I saw how Uraraka needed help, and since both our Quirks are space-themed, I thought it was fitting to pick her as a student."

"That makes sense: with an ability that can suck up anything and reduce it to dust, 13 would know better than anybody else what it feels like to have destructive power," Midoriya said, scratching his chin. "And with Titans, destructive powers are almost a given, so if there's anybody that could teach Uraraka how to hold back and control her output, it would be 13-"

"Can we stop talking about me for a second!?" Uraraka yelled, only to calm down when all eyes fell on her again. "I-I mean, we're not here to talk about me and 13, we're here to do some rescue training, aren't we?"

"You're right, Uraraka, especially since there are a couple of things I need to tell all of you before we begin," 13 said, turning their attention back to the students. "It's two very important things... Okay, three... Four... Maybe five-"

"Leave it at a dozen and cut to the chase!" Bakugou yelled.

For the first, and hopefully only time ever, Uraraka was glad Bakugou was around to be a little prick. So, with that said, 13 began explaining: they were at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, where they would have rescue training in zones representing a potential disaster scenario: a landslide zone, shipwreck zone, thunderstorm zone, and everything-is-on-freaking-fire zone.

Okay, the last zone had an actual name, but Uraraka would put the "pro" in "pro-hero" before she'd ever find a way to actually say it.

Then, while looking around the building, Uraraka saw Aizawa looking at the center of the building, where a black portal was opening.

Uraraka's eyes widened and, one blink later, gained a serious tone.

"Okay, which one of us is the fastest here?" Uraraka asked her classmates.

"Um, I believe that would be me," Iida said, raising his hand.

"Good, stay on standby," Uraraka turned to Kaminari. "Try to see if you can contact the school, Kaminari."

The boy obliged and turned on his transmitter. He then turned it on again, but only got the same result as his eyes widened.

"I'm only getting static..."

"That must mean the signal's jammed," 13 remarked. "Alright, Iida was your name? Head back to U.A. and tell Principal Nedzu to send all the pro-heroes available."

"Yes, 13!"

And With that, Iida bolted out of the building.

"Hey, what the fuck's going on!?" Bakugou growled.

"If the signal's jammed..." Midoriya grimaced.

"Everybody stay calm, please," 13 requested, then turned to Uraraka. "Now, does any of your classmates have the ability to hear or see long distances."

Uraraka nodded. "Shoji and Jiro: they're the guy with multiple arms and the girl with elongated earlobes."

"Got it. Jiro, Shoji, if you'd please."

The duo nodded, and as they worked together to see and hear from far, Uraraka walked to Aizawa's side and saw the portal expand and release some thugs from it.

"So, you saw it too?" Aizawa asked, not bothering to look at the girl.

"Kinda hard not to When you're looking at the distance," Uraraka replied, clenching her fists. "The real question is, how many of them are there?"

"Dozens."

Uraraka turned back to Jiro, who heard a little more before she took her jacks off the ground.

"Actually, more than a dozen, maybe even half a hundred."

"Half a hundred?!" Kirishima exclaimed. "HalHalf a hundred what, exactly?!"

"Villains," Aizawa growled. "Uraraka, keep your bracelets until explicitly told otherwise," Aizawa indtructed as he put his visor on. "Keep your classmates safe with 13, I'll take care of the villains."

"No need to tell me twice," Uraraka answered as she adjusted her glove. "Still, at least let me try something first."

Uraraka opened her gloved palm, And pink electricity surged through the glove's fingertips, which circled over until they generated a small sphere Uraraka promptly encased in a pink barrier.

She threw the sphere up, jumped, and smacked it straight at the group of villains, causing a huge pink explosion as soon as it clashed with the ground. And though it took out a couple of the thugs, not only were many still coming from the portal, but the smoke cloud disintegrated as two interesting figures came last.

One was a pale man with hands all over his body, including one covering his face, with a hand extended forward before he lowered it.

The other was effectively a giant muscular bird-man with his brain exposed, and Uraraka couldn't believe such a weird concept could be so terrifying.

"Looks like sending some thugs as a trap was a good idea, Kurogiri," the pale man said. "Now, about those kids..."

"I'll take care of them, Master Shigaraki."

The porta disappeared just as Aizawa ran ahead to deal with the thugs, and her classmates gasps of shock made Uraraka turn back to witness the portal reappearing at the entrance.

"Greetings, children. I'm Kurogiri, messemger of the League of Villains, and we're here to kill All Might. This doesn't mean we're going to hurt you, though, so surrender Noé and-"

Suddenly, Shoji held the portal man in a bear hug, prompting Uraraka to leap and touch the living portal's metallic... Thing. With that done, she jumped away and expanded the energy into a form-fitting shield that kept the living portal trapped.

"Shoji, thanks for the help, but you can let him go now!" Uraraka stated as she aimed her gloved palm at the living portal, holding her elbow with her free hand for stability. "13 and I got it from here!"

Shoji nodded and let the portal go. 13 then unleashed their Quirk, slowly sucking up the living portal with their fingers as Uraraka kept them in place.

And while all of this happened, Shigaraki simply stood still, watching the scene play out.

"I see, so the children are willing to fight back... Well then..."

Shigaraki smirked.

"This just got a whole lot more interesting."


	11. USJ Attack

Back where we left off, Uraraka kept her grip on the amorphous villain as 13 kept trying to suck him into their black hole.

"Uraraka, keep them in place!" 13 instructed as they took a step forward. "I'll absorb them eventually!"

"Roger!" was Uraraka's only response.

The living fog, meanwhile, saw it fit to chuckle. "Do you really think it'll be as easy as that? 13 absorbs me and that's the end of it? What will you do with Master Shigaraki and Nomu?"

"The pros can take care of them!" Uraraka spat. "Right, 13?!"

However, instead of positive confirmation, 13 responded with a scream of pain as Uraraka immediately snapped to face them, witnessing them having their back burned by a thug's fire Quirk.

"13!"

In that moment, Uraraka made a grave mistake: she let the villain go. And barely a moment later, before she could take more than one step, she and her classmates found themselves surrounded by the villain's fog.

And then the next second, Uraraka tripped and hit the ground face -first. And it only took her until she stood up to see had been teleported somewhere else.

"Dang it!" Uraraka slammed her fist at the ground. "I had him on the spot and I just had to release him that time!"

"At least we're okay."

"Yeah, I-"

Uraraka paused once she realized somebody else had actually spoke. And once she turned around, she saw that person was none other than Todoroki, who stood up and dusted his costume.

"Todoroki?" Uraraka looked around. "Where were we sent?"

"I think It's the landslide zone."

Uraraka flinched, hearing a voice distinctly different from Todoroki's. She looked around for a moment before she found the source: a pair of floating gloves and boots.

"Hagakure?" Uraraka asked, slightly concerned for the answer.

"Yup! That's me!"

And a dozen questions popped up in Uraraka's head in that moment. Some more important than others, but all which she'd have to ask later once the trio had found their way out of the landslide zone.

The girls followed Todoroki as he lead the way, staying as cool and collected t the ice covering the left side of his body. Something Uraraka still couldn't help but ponder about, did it serve any practical purpose at all?

Regardless, she soon ignored this train of thought and focused on the scenery. Villains could come out of anywhere any second now, after all...

* * *

Midoriya slowly woke up and looked around, his vision just clear enough to allow him to see Tsuyu anf Mineta had been transported with him.

"Ugh, my head," Mineta groaned. "Where are we?"

Midoriya stood up, walked past Tsuyu and Mineta, and looked at the edge of wherever they were... And saw they were surrounded by water. This could only mean one thing: they were at te shipwreck zone.

"Looks like the portal villain took us to the shipwreck zone," Midoriya remarked as he looked at the clear water. "And there doesn't seem to be any-"

"Midoriya, stop!" Mineta exclaimed. "If you finish that sentence, you're going to jinx us! At least come up with a plan of escape first!"

"Mineta has a point," Tsuyu remarked, slowly standing up. "We should take advantage of the fact we're not surrounded to think of a plan."

"Of escape!" Mineta added. "Plan of escape!"

"We can think about one of those too in the meantime," Tsuyu replied, turning to the purple dwarf. "But for now, let's assume that no matter what we do, we'll have to fight."

And as Mineta and Tsuyu kept talking, Midoriya looked at his limiters and clenched his fist, coming up with an idea soon afterwards.

"Hey... I may have an idea on how to escape the zone without a fight," he blurted, slowly getting Tsuyu and Mineta's attention. "Can you hear me out?"

Tsuyu and Mineta exchanged looks, then turned back to Midoriya and nodded.

"Alright, here's the plan."

* * *

Uraraka and Hagakure stood stunned near Todoroki, who had just summoned a giant row of ice to trap some villains.

"Geez, Todoroki, you really went overboard there!" Hagakure exclaimed, flailing her arms... Er, her gloves? Wildly. "You could've frozen us, you know?!"

Uraraka said nothing, and instead turned to look at one of the villains, who was muttering something just as Todoroki walked past Uraraka, barely paying attention to her until she looked at and paralyzed him with pink, glowing eyes.

"Todoroki, let them go."

"What?!" Hagakure exclaimed. "They're villains, Uraraka! They'll try to kill us as soon as they're free!"

"True," Uraraka flashed a confident smile. "But I got that covered."

Then, she turned back to Todoroki with a stern gaze. "Now, please, Todoroki, thaw them out."

The boy tried to move, but as he thought, Uraraka had stopped him right in place. And she wasn't in the mood to let this go, or at least, he thought she wasn't in the mood to do so.

"You better know what you're doing, Uraraka."

"Trust me, I do."

Todoroki was released, and he promptly walked to and melted his ice, slowly releasing the villains from their potential cold death.

And then, just as they headed for the kill, Uraraka put her hands on the ground and shouted "Heavyworld!" as the villains dropped to the ground, the intense gravity leaving them unable to stand up.

"That should keep you in place until the police arrive," Uraraka stated. "Todoroki, take Hagakure and try to find your way back to the entrance."

"What about you?" Hagakure asked.

"I'll head there eventually, I just need to ask these guys a couple questions first."

The invisible girl and Todoroki exchanged a look, or at least Uraraka thought they did, and they walked to the entrance while Uraraka walked to the muttering villain and asked:

"What were you muttering about just now?"

The villain gritted their teeth and growled, before they gave up and answered:

"I wanted to at least get the chance to fight Eraserhead. Maybe then I could get revenge for my nephew being expelled last year, but now that'll never happen."

Uraraka blinked once and the shines in her eyes vanished. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you know?" the villain smiled a little, hoping he could trick the girl into freeing him. "Eraserhead has a reputation for expelling whole hero classes At a whim's notice, and last year he expelled an entire class!"

The villain regretted his decision as soon as he saw Uraraka's pupils growing smaller, a menacing aura emanating from her as she simply asked:

"Did he now?"

* * *

"Alright, you guys understand the plan?"

Mineta and Tsuyu nodded.

"Then let's do it!"

With that said, Midoriya ran to the edge of the ship and jumped off, tilting himself down so he could unleash a Smash at the most output his limiters would allow him to.

"Smash!"

Midoriya flicked his finger... And the resulting current, while strong, simply caused the water to wave around wildly instead of creating a vortex. And Midoriya only realized this as Tsuyu grabbed him with his tongue and pulled him back to her side.

"That was strong, but it was no vortex," Mineta remarked, then noticed Midoriya's gadgets. "Are those... Limiters, Midoriya?"

"All Might requested these for me once we realized my power was too strong: I was hoping that even with them, my Quirk's power would be strong enough, but it isn't. Not by a long shot," Midoriya reached for one of his bracelets. "Maybe if I take one off-"

But as soon as he moved his arm, Midoriya realized to his shock That the finger he flicked for the smash was feeling numb. And what's worse is what Tsuyu brought up next;

"Your body can't handle your Quirk, Midoriya: even if you took all of your limiters off, which would also cause a lot of problems With the faculty, you'd be ruining your body to give us a chance to escape."

Midoriya gritted his teeth and took a deep breath as Mineta put his hands on his head. "Well, I guess that means the plan is definitely out of the question. What do we do now?"

Midoriya looked around for a different solution, but the only thing he saw were Tsuyu and Mineta looking worried at him... At least, Midoriya thought Tsuyu was worried: her blank face made it hard to tell.

Actually, wait...

"Tsuyu, how much distance can you cover in a single leap?"

"I guess half the distance between us and the border of the zone," Tsuyu put a finger close to her cheek. "Why do you ask?"

Midoriya smiled. "I got a new plan."

He whispered the plan to his classmates, and though they remained mostly neutral in reaction, they chose to give it a go regardless.

First, Tsuyu wrapped Midoriya with her tongue while Mineta stuck to her back using his balls.

Then, she got on the edge of the boat and leaped, with Midoriya waiting until they started falling before he did The next step:

"Smash!"

He threw a punch, and the resulting wind sent the trio flying towards the edge of the zone.

"Now, Mineta!"

The purple dwarf turned around and shot his balls at the villains like there was no tomorrow, some successfully hitting them while the rest simply landed in the water.

Anf in little more than a second later, the three teenagers found themselves back on dry land, Tsuyu dropping the boys soon afterwards.

"Alright, that should give us-" Midoriya groaned as he saw that, like his finger, the arm he smashed with had gone numb, causing pain whenever he tried to move it. "Enough time to head to the exit!"

"Mineta, could you take these things off me?" Tsuyu asked, pointing a thumb At the balls.

"Right, sure," the dwarf quickly took them off. "You're lucky that I know how to lower their stickyness, 'cause otherwise you'd be suffering some clothing damage right now."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Training, mostly, as well as mishaps when I tried putting clothes on. Anyway, let's get outta here!"

The duo nodded, but as soon as they tried to make a run for the entrance, the man covered in hands appeared on their way.

"Going somewhere, I assume?" he asked, scratching his chin. "I have to admit, Kurogiri was right when he said we should've prepared a little more. I simply figured taking a Nomu, a bunch of thugs, and teleport you all at random would suffice, but... Well, you know."

Midoriya took a step back, grabbing his numb arm as the numbness in his finger slowly faded away. It could still be felt, but not to the extent it would hinder his usage of it.

His arm still felt numb, though.

"Say, would you just so happen to be a titan?" Shigaraki inquired. "You see, we've been looking all over Japan for one in order to create the ultimate Nomu, capable of beating All Might himself."

At this statement, Midoriya took another step back and gasped. A creature who could fight against All Might_ and_ was allied with the villains? That was anything but good.

"W-Why are you telling us about this?!" Mineta exclaimed, clenching his fists as he tried to make people think he wasn't scared. It didn't work, but at least he tried.

"Well, I don't think you're going to live long enough to use that information against me," Shigaraki responded with a bored tone. "Nomu."

Suddenly, the large bird monster leaped and landed right next to his master.

"See those children? Kill them."

The monster roared and ran after the teenagers, only to crash head-first into an ice wall, stunning it long enough for some more ice to cover his arm. The source of the ice was, to nobody's surprise, Todoroki, who held his right foot forward while Hagakure flailed her gloves.

"Go, Todoroki!" Hagakure chirped.

"Hagakure, head to the entrance," Todoroki stated. "I'll stay here to provide backup."

"Okay!"

The invisible girl ran to the entrance, and Shigaraki's reaction was a dry comment:

"Huh, a pair of flying gloves. Never thought I'd see something like that again."

Then he jumped away from an incoming iceberg, locking eyes with Todoroki afterwards.

"Nomu, quit fooling around."

The bird monster split off from the ice covering his arm, and his arm regenerated a few seconds later before he lunged at Todoroki.

* * *

Aizawa swung his scarf around, cancelling Quirks left and right in addition to it. Over a dozen villains hit the ground unconscious before Aizawa stopped, and swung his scarf at the first sign of sound.

He stopped short of hitting the target, though: Uraraka, whose hair was covering her eyes.

"Uraraka, watch where you're going!" Aizawa scolded as he pulled his scarf back. "You could've-"

Then, as soon as Uraraka looked at Aizawa, the man can immediately see she's not being her cheerful self. Heck, she's not even happy; her face contorted in an expression of pure anger.

Actually, anger might've been too tame a word for how Uraraka was feeling right now

So, she was furious. With a passion.

"You..." Uraraka hissed, undeterred by Aizawa using his Quirk on her. "It's your fault..."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, making sure not to blink so his Quirk wouldn't lose its effect.

"The rational falsehood... The last place expulsion... Midoriya's expulsion..." Uraraka breathed, her voice constantly cracking as she slowly walked towards Aizawa. "You... Expelling... An entire Class... Last year..."

"Uraraka, calm down," Aizawa ordered, causing Uraraka's glare to harden. "You're not going to get anything resolved if you let yourself get too angry."

Surprisingly, Uraraka obliged, but not before she lowered her head to the point her face couldn't be seen.

"Some of the thugs that attacked me, Todoroki, and Hagakure... They said they wanted revenge on you... They said how you expelled their kids... As well as their whole class-"

"These are evildoers, Uraraka," Aizawa stated, his eyes starting to twitch as the strain from keeping them open began to take its toll. "They'll say anything and everything to try convince you to take their side!"

"I know... And I don't trust them either..." Uraraka answered with an eerily calm tone. "I just want to know one thing..."

Uraraka lifted her head, revealing a blank, almost lifeless look.

"Did you really expel an entire class last year? Was the rational falsehood of last place being expelled... Not a falsehood at all?"

The twitching grew stronger as Aizawa reached his limit. "Yes, It's true."

With that, he closed his eyes and rubbed them while groaning. "I had to expel the entire class because all of them lacked the potential to become a full-fledge hero: conviction, flexibility, humility... They all lacked those traits."

Uraraka's eyes began glowing. "And Midoriya?"

"He impressed me, managing to hold back enough to not break his arm. So, I decided to let him stay, despite landing in the last spot."

Uraraka's bangs glew. Not one, but both of them. "What if somebody but Midoriya had landed in last place instead?"

"I would've gone through with the expulsion, unless they managed to impress me like he did."

Uraraka smiled. "Well, there's only one thing left to do, then," she raised her bracelets. "Can I have permission to take the bracelets off?"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "Why are you requesting that all of a sudden?"

Uraraka's smile faltered. "Can I take the bracelets off, please?"

"Can you answer my question?"

"Alright, short answer then: I'm angry right now. Like, really angry. We're also in a dire situation. Like, really dire. I want to go help my classmates however I can, but I can't do it if I'm as restrained as I am right now. So, please, let me take the bracelets off so I can help my classmates while you deal with the thugs."

"Do you need to take off both bracelets?"

"Do you need to be a stubborn, unhelpful prick right now!?"

Uraraka and Aizawa exchanged stern looks for a while, the former's look slowly turning into a regretful one before the latter sighed and said:

"Permission granted."

Uraraka smiled and quickly took off the bracelets, her hair fully turning pink as she saved them... Somewhere, and leaped off to another zone, barely missing Nomu flying and crashing to the zone near Aizawa.

Then he stood up and eyed the man, who prepared for combat.

* * *

Shigaraki looked up at the distance Nomu flew to as gusts of wind dispersed.

"Impressive, you used the wind current to send Nomu flying far away before he could do any damage to you."

Shigaraki turned around and stared at Midoriya's left arm, which was not only slightly red, but pulsating. He also held one of hid limiters on his teeth.

"It seems your arm wasn't able to effectively contain that much power, which can only mean one thing: you're a particularly powerful, inexperienced Titan. Even if we were to capture you and turn you into a Nomu, your lack of control over your power would turn you into hindrace, so, you have that going for you."

"Midoriya, are you alright?" Tsuyu asked as she approached the boy. "I'll put your limiter back on, maybe that'll reduce-"

Midoriya aimed his numb arm's finger at Tsuyu and flicked it, sending both him and the frog girl away before Shigaraki lunged at them, swinging hid arm forward.

"You even used your numb arm's fingers to flick your friend into safety," Shigaraki blurted as he slowly turned to Midoriya, a single red eye glowing eith interest. "Your name's Midoriya, right? That's what your friend said."

Midoriya clenched hid teeth and shook as he looked at his numb arm, seeing that the feeling of numbness in his finger was greater than the rest of the arm.

"You're very interesting, I'll give you that."

And then, Shigaraki felt something go up his leg, something rather... Cold. He turned around and saw Todoroki with his right foot extended, a row of ice emerging from it.

As if that wasn't enough, Kirishima then came out of nowhere and threw a punch at Shigaraki right in the face, hardening his skin for extra damage. To top it all off, Bakugou came out as well, unleashing an explosion that surrounded Shigaraki as the boys went to Midoriya's side.

"Bakugou! Kirishima!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry we couldn't come earlier, we had a little trouble dealing with some enemies in an empty building!" Kirishima said, hardening both his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Mineta and I are fine," Tsuyu answered, throwing a concerned look at Midoriya. "But Midoriya's arm went numb after he threw a couple attacks."

"Beats breaking all his bones, at least," Bakugou stated, creating a couple firecrackers. "You and the dwarf head to the entrance, we got it from here."

Tsuyu nodded, wrapped Mineta with her tongue-the boy wincing in disgust-and jumped away as the dust cloud from the explosion dissipated, revealing Shigaraki with a hand extended forward.

"Interesting, you're all willing to attack me at once before heading to the entrance?" Shigaraki said, dusting himself. "You should've ran when you had the chance, just like your friends did."

Shigaraki turned to the entrance and focused on Tsuyu and Mineta. "Now, I feel like I should try catch them so they don't escape, but I'm pretty sure Kurogiri has it covered."

Then, Kirishima ran up to Shigaraki and threw another punch, sending him flying off into a wall.

"Geez, we're quite energetic, aren't we?"

Then, both Kirishima and Shigaraki were surrounded by a pink aura before levitating. The former was taken back to the group, while the latter was thrown off into the spot near the landslide zone.

This was followed by Uraraka appearing, hovering in the air with a pink aura around her as she barked at the guys:

"I'll take care of the handyman! You guys head to the entrance!"

"Heh, Handyman," Bakugou chuckled. "I'll give it to you, Round-Face: that was a good one."

The boys immediately headed for the entrance except for Midoriya, who exchanged looks with Uraraka for a moment before he nodded and joined the rest of the guys. Uraraka went towards Shigaraki afterwards, and she found him standing, nor worse for wear.

"First you can gran Kurogiri despite being immaterial, and then you can grab and throw people from a distance?" he remarked with a chuckle. "You're a very interesting girl."

Next thing Shigaraki knew, Uraraka extended her noodle arms at him, lifted him, and sent him crashing on the ground, pining him as she levitated a few objects.

"A bit too violent for my liking, though."

Shigaraki grabbed both of Uraraka's arms eith all five fingers of both hands, and a sharp, burning pain was felt as she retracted her arms and the objects dropped, shattering in the process.

Uraraka then looked at her arms: on the spot where Shigaraki had touched them, hot fingerprints were present, slightly decaying the skin until it turned red, at which point it stopped hurting.

So this is what his Quirk does...

"Quirks nowadays are very unique: you won't ever see Quirks with many similarities unless they're part of the same family or something," Shigaraki said as he stood up and began walking towards Uraraka. "So, I was thinking, even if It's just Quirk-deep... Could we have a connection?"

Uraraka responded by illuminating her mouth and spitting a bunch of stars at Shigaraki, who dodged them easily and kept walking as they blew up in the background.

"Of course, I'm talking about what you can do at your weakest: your Quirk's core ability, not all the weird stuff you're doing right now."

Uraraka held her palms forward and surrounded Shigaraki in a pink aura, seemingly stunning him in place. The fingerprints began burning again, but they weren't hurting hard enough to stop Uraraka's actions.

"To be more specific: Kurogiri told me that you touched him before he was paralyzed. So, I think your Quirk, at its weakest, requires that you touch something or someone with all your fingers in order to paralyze them."

Uraraka flinched, since even if it was partially wrong, it was also partially right. Come to think of it, now that he mentioned him, where did the portal guy go after everybody were teleported?

"And I think that's interesting, because my Quirk..."

Shigaraki moved his fingers just enough to "touch" the aura surrounding him, melting it into nothing as the burning pain in Uraraka's arms returned, the fingerprints burning once more.

"It makes anything I touch with all five fingers of a hand, rot into dust."

Shigaraki became a blur for a second before he reappeared in front of Uraraka, locking hands with her as he smirked:

"Neat coincidence, right?"

Uraraka yelped as she felt her fingers start to rot, her attempt to trap Shigaraki in another aura being for naught as the villain made the aura rot before it could go farther than his hands.

"You know, I've been looking for some companionship since creating the League of Villains. Someone who knows what it feels like to have great power you can't control would be very-"

Uraraka clenched her hands and spat:

"Even if our Quirks have similarities, that means nothing! I don't care what you think or what you want, but I'm not going to listen to you! Not after you put my classmates' lives in danger!"

Shigaraki narrowed his eyes and clenched back hard enough to not only lift, but throw the girl up.

"Nomu!"

The bird monster leaped from where he was and reached Uraraka, who grimaced upon seeing him.

"Make sure she won't bother us anymore!"

The bird monster grabbed Uraraka by the face, plummeted down, and crashed her face-first on the pavement, though this wasn't enough to knock her out.

Instead, Uraraka's vision grew blurry as she felt the beast's grip on her vanish, a new entity holding her instead.

"Everything will be okay..."

Uraraka weakly looked up, and saw a familiar toothy smile that brought a smile to her face as she heard, before losing consciousness:

"BECAUSE I AM HERE!"


	12. The Invasion Ends

"I'll just have to go beyond that and force you to surrender!"

Uraraka's eyes slowly sprung open at the statement, said by a very didtinct voice: All Might's. As she opened her eyes to be met with a blurry vision, she looked around until she saw what looked like All Might's and the monster's figures, engaging in a fist fight that released shockwaves and gusts of wind with each clash.

"Uraraka?!"

The girl blinked a couple of times before she looked up, seeing Kirishima and Midoriya's concerned frowns.

"Kirishima... Midoriya..." she uttered, putting a hand on her head as the boys helped her stand up. "What's... Happening?"

"All Might arrived and is fighting the bird monster," Kirishima explained as Uraraka turned towards him. "He's got things under control, so we're going to take you to the entrance."

"But... What about-"

"Tsuyu, Mineta, and some other guys already made it to the entrance, though not all of them."

With that said, Uraraka put her feet on the ground and manipulated the gravity to keep them in place.

"Who's left?" she asked in a whispery voice.

Midoriya frowned. "I'm sure they'll reach the entrance eventually, Uraraka-"

"Who's left?!" she parroted, snapping a desperate look at Midoriya.

The boy flinched at this sudden shout, but he quickly calmed down and explained, "Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Jiro, Tokoyami, Koda, and Ojiro."

"And those are only the ones who we know where they are," Kirishima added. "For all we know, the rest could either still be where they got sent, or reached the entrance already-"

Suddenly, Uraraka broke free from the boys' grasp and turned the gravity back to normal as she stepped back, wiping off the blood on her face as she proclaimed:

"We can't leave... Not yet... Not when... Everybody's still spread across the USJ."

"The bird monster utterly fucked you up, Round-Face!" Bakugou yelled, throwing an angry look at her. "You need medical attention! Don't start playing hero now!"

Uraraka simply returned Bakugou's glare at him, causing the boy to take a step back.

"U-Uraraka, you're in no condition to fight," Midoriya said, getting the girl's attention. "That monster slammed you pretty hard against the pavement. If there's any serious damage, you have to see Recovery Girl right now!"

"I know, but I'm not planning to fight," Uraraka stated, narrowing her eyes with determination. "I'm going to go look for anybody left behind on the rest of the USJ, grab them, and take them back where we started: at the entrance."

"That's a long distance to travel with untreated injuries, Uraraka," Todoroki pointed out, with the smallest hints of worry in his tone. "How are you planning to get everybody to safety before you collapse?"

Uraraka looked at Shigaraki And Kurogiri, who were trying not to be blown away by All Might's fight. Seeing them struggle to stay in place, Uraraka flashed a toothy, bleeding smile.

"Watch me."

In a blink, Uraraka sped past the boys, leaving behind abpink line of light that disappeared soon after... But not before breaking the floor Uraraka ran on. This damage continued to spread as Uraraka circled Shigaraki and Kurogiri together and then made them clash heads.

She followed this with a large jump, taking her directly to the zone where Jito, Kaminari and Yaoyorozu were at. There were a couple of villains left, but definitely less than when Uraraka first popped in.

"High-Mass Dive Kick!"

With the mass of her leg increased, Uraraka divekicked into the ground, the resulting destruction causing everyone to be sent flying up. However, while the villains hit the ground, the trio of students were surrounded by a pink aura as Uraraka held them in place.

"Miss me?" Uraraka scoffed with a little smile.

"Whey!" Kaminari blurted, giving the girl a double thumbs up.

"Thanks a lot, Uraraka, but you look really messed up," Jiro remarked, lowering her eyelids.

"You need to get medical attention as fast as you can!" Yaoyorozu added.

"I also need to take you to safety, but I can't quite kill two birds with one stone today," Uraraka replied, shaking her head. "Speaking of birds, I'll go help Tokoyami. You guys stay tight until you reach the entrance."

With that said, Uraraka threw the trio towards the entrance, anf snapped her fihers once they arrived, releasing them right before she took another long leap.

* * *

At the tundra-thunderstorm area, Dark Shadow kept beating up some villains while Tokoyami watched him sternly and Koda hid in the background.

The bird creature continued doing this until a star fell and blew up next to him, the light from it causing him to retreat right before a shower of stars followed.

Unsurprisingly, Uraraka was the one responsible for the stars, as she landed near Tokoyami and shot a couple more stars from her mouth, coughing once she shot the last one.

"Dark Mistress!" Tokoyami exclaimed in his usual melodramatic tone as Dark Shadow resumed his attacks on the villains. "Thanks for the help, now let me help you: Dark Sha-"

"Don't recall him, I want to try something first," Uraraka stated. "Koda, try to order Dark Shadow to return to Tokoyami!"

The rock-like boy flinched and pointed at himself, earning both a nod and reassuring smile from the girl. And though he was fairly hesitant about it for a while, he eventually stood forward and exclaimed:

"Oh Dark Shadow! Being of Tokoyami's Darkness! I may not be your master, but I ask you to return to your place of origin within Tokoyami, so we may head to safety out of this stormy place!"

"I like this kid's vocabulary," Tokoyami remarked.

Dark Shadow stood in place, his eyes turning completely blank. He made his way back to Tokoyami and headed right into the dark spot in his hero costume, his eyes disappearing completely into it a moment later.

"Interesting, I'll have to look into this later," Tokoyami said, right before the villains stood up. "However, it seems we still have evildoers to face against."

Uraraka smiled a little. "Don't worry, I got it covered."

Uraraka released a tiny sphere from her mouth and shot it at the villains, gathering enough strength to aim her hand at it as she exclaimed:

"Mass Implosion: Black Hole!"

The tiny sphere contorted and twisted until it transformed into a dark sphere, sucking in all the villains, who floated around the sphere helplessly until Uraraka shouted:

"Repel Implosion!"

The black hole shot the villains off to the buildings before absorbing itself, dissipating out of existence soon afterwards.

"The ability to create black holes at will..." Tokoyami remarked, his eyes wide with amazement. "You truly are high and above everything I've expected, Space Mistress."

"Yeah, got it, now let me take you to the entrance."

Uraraka surrounded both boys in a pink aura and shot them right to the entrance before she prepared to jump to the next zone. The final zone for her, if the exhaustion in her legs was any indication.

* * *

Ojiro smacked a villain and jumped to the top of a lamppost, watching the villains just in case they started looking for him. He hastily jumped over a rooftop, avoiding the hopefully artificial flames of the building, and stopped once she heard a female voice in the distance:

"Ojiro!"

*CRASH!*

Everybody turned to the spot where the voice came from, and saw Uraraka standing among the dust, catching her breath as her legs trembled.

"Who the hell are you!?" asked one of the villains.

But Uraraka said nothing. She extended her arms and began spinning around, eventually forming little gusts of wind as she gained an aura and levitated.

The fires were affected, but remained intact for the most part.

Then, Uraraka began spinning harder, increasing the gusts of wind's strength until she formed a small tornado, ending by stopping in place and clapping her hands as hard as she could, sending the wind spreading across the zone.

The fires were extinguished, and the villains knocked out.

Uraraka jumped to Ojiro's spot, hitting the ground unsteadily but still managing to surround and lift the guy in a pink aura.

"Calm down, I'll take you to the entrance."

"Thanks."

Ojiro was sent there, and Uraraka jumped back to the center of the USJ afterwards.

It was at that point Uraraka knew she couldn't go any further: her breathing was heavy, her legs felt like they'd give out any second now, and her hands weren't exactly in their best condition either. So, she ran towards the entrance, taking deep breaths along the way.

_Okay, I didn't get everyone, but at least I got some of them back at the start, and with All Might facing the bird monster, things will hopefully get better soon._

And then, Uraraka ran past a familiar face, one with folded arms, a wide grin, and glowing red eyes looking down at her.

Shigaraki.

"You're conscious again!?" Uraraka spat.

"A simple headbutt isn't enough to stop us, but It's clear that Nomu stands no chance against All Might now," Shigaraki answered. "So, we're going to take our leave before he comes after us."

Uraraka charged some energy in her glove and aimed it at Shigaraki as he finished:

"It was a fun experiment when it lasted."

Uraraka's hand trembled, the fingerprints and residue rotting causing her energy to short circuit as she chose to leap away from Shigaraki instead... And head straight towards the living portal known as Kurogiri, who lunged at her.

Uraraka closed her eyes, everything went dark... And barely a second later everything went back to normal. She opened her eyes to see Kurogiri wasn't around anymore, but, at Shigaraki's chuckle, she turned back to the guy and saw he held something very familiar.

Her power limiting bracelets.

"I don't like the idea of going home empty-handed, so I'm taking these things as souvenirs," the man remarked, taking a closer look at the gadgets. "Who knows, maybe it'll help us in the future."

Uraraka stopped once her foot hit the ground, and time seemingly showed down as she kept staring at the gadgets.

_I can't believe I forgot about the bracelets! I need to take them back before he escapes with them!_

Uraraka glanced at her injured gloved hand, which kept twitching.

_But the rotting he did to me won't let me summon the energy from it, and I don't think shooting stars from my mouth will help either!_

Then, she looked at her leg, and narrowed her eyes with determination as she prepared to leap.

_Only one thing left to do: if I can't take them back in time..._

Uraraka leaped high to the sky, and leaned backwards to Shigaraki and Kurogiri, who looked bewildered at her as she raised her leg

_I'll have to destroy them!_

"Kurogiri!"

"I'm on it!"

The living portal spread his form across Shigaraki, presumably trying to form a shield for Shigaraki as Uraraka's leg began discharging electricity. However, Uraraka extended her hands towards him as her eyes glew pink, and ignoring the pain from the rotting, she split Kurogiri in half and fell to Shigaraki, who could only put his arms forward to block the kick.

The leg flickered twice before a large explosion happened, sending everybody flying away: Uraraka towards the entrance, Kurogiri and Shigaraki towards the shipwreck zone.

But most importantly, this caused the limiting bracelets to break beyond repair, which Shigaraki saw as a good enough reason to evaporate them.

"Well, looks like we're going home empty-handed after all," Shigaraki sighed. "Kurogiri, get us out of here."

The living portal obeyed and he surrounded the man, both of them vanishing from the place a few seconds later.

As for Uraraka, she tried to stand up, only for her to feel a sharp pain from the leg she used to attack Shigaraki. And once she looked down at it, she saw that the frabric covering it had evaporated, revealing it was glowing red and twitching.

"Uraraka!"

She looked up, and a minute later, Tsuyu and Mina helped her stand up, both of them looking rather worried.

"What the heck happened, Uraraka?" Mina asked. "One second you're heading here, the next an explosion happens and you fly over here with a red leg!"

"I got careless... The handyman grabbed my bracelets... And I couldn't let him get away with them?"

Tsuyu frowned. "And what did you do?"

Uraraka lowered her head. "I destroyed the bracelets."

Suddenly, the entire USJ shook violently as Nomu was sent flying through the ceiling, destroying several lights as he crashed through some clouds before he turned into a twinkle in the sky.

Uraraka stood still, watching the bird monster fly away into the stratosphere along with the rest of her classmates.

"Did... Did a villain just get sent flying to the sky?"

"Yup, that was a thing."

"Such power..."

Uraraka smiled as a shaky voice, belonging to Mineta, spoke:

"It was All Might! I can't think of anybody else who could do that!"

"Thank goodness, ribbit," Tsuyu remarked as everybody else began cheering up.

And then Mina turned to look at Uraraka... Who shook a bit as she kept looking at the sky. "U-Uraraka, what's wrong?"

"He... Did it..." Uraraka whispered, falling off the girls' grasp and dropping to her knees as she took heavy breaths. "All Might... Did it..."

"Whoa, Uraraka, what's wrong?!" Mineta asked as he, Tsuyu and Mina surrounded the girl, who whispered:

"I'm... Glad..."

And then she fell unconscious.

* * *

Next time Uraraka woke up, she found herself in a familiar room: Recovery Girl's office, the nurse herself standing nearby.

"Oh, you're awake, thank goodness," the miniature nurse said. "I was starting to worry the damage was worse than I thought. How do you feel?"

"A little better: still injured, but getting better," Uraraka took a deep breath. "Recovery Girl, how's everybody else doing?"

The nurse sighed. "At least wait until I tell you your status and how to recover further before you change the subject."

Uraraka frowned. "Sorry."

"Now, speaking of your status, you suffered rather heavy damage on your arms, hands, and right leg. The rotting parts of your hands went away with my kiss, but though your leg looks fine, your bones haven't realigned just yet. That, and you might feel a little numbness."

Uraraka tried to move her right leg, but it indeed felt too numb for her to move.

"I recommend you put a cast on your leg and stay with it for a week, then come see me once the week's over to see if your leg's back to normal, or if it needs surgery."

"Surgery?!"

"That's just a worst case scenario, sweetheart, don't worry about it. Now, about your classmates and Eraserhead..."

Uraraka tried to keep her disgust at the mention of Aizawa's hero name to a minimum, though honestly, she felt more conflicted about the man rather than angry. Sure, he expelled an entire class last year and he could be rather mean, but the fact she found out about it from a villain made her cautious to put the man responsible for everything that happened.

She still didn't like him, though.

"Well, let's start with Aizawa: his head was slammed against the ground repeatedly, suffering several facial injuries, especially around the eyes. That's about it from him, though."

While Uraraka was happy her teacher wasn't dead, she couldn't help but notice Aizawa was injured moments after she had chosen to go help her classmates. Sure, the needs of the many out weight the needs of the few, but still...

"Now, Midoriya, thankfully the limiters worked fine with him, and he didn't suffer any life threatening injuries. However, his arm and finger will feel numb for an extended time, so there's that for him to consider."

Again, Uraraka felt relieved at the news: anything that helped Midoriya avoid blowing up his body with One For All was a plus on her book.

And then, the door creaked open, and a familiar skeletal man entered the room. "Greetigs, Young Uraraka."

"All Might?!" she exclaimed as he sat down next to her.

Then she remembered Recovery Girl was also nearby.

"I-I mean, l-lanky man I don't know, hi!"

"You don't need to act like you're not in the loop, sweetie, I know about All Might's secret," Recovery Girl turned to the skeletal man. "After all, somebody had to fix him up after every fight."

"Please don't start, Recovery Girl," All Might sighed. "There's... Something I need to talk about with Young Uraraka here."

There's something I need to talk about with him too, Uraraka thought... And judging by the looks she got from both adults, this was also something she just blurted. Oops.

"I... Can I start, Mr. All Might?"

All Might nodded with a little smile. Even with his skeletal frame, Uraraka could sense the feeling of adorable reassurance the man emansted in his muscular form.

"Ever since... What happened at your office, I haven't been able to shake off the fact that... I was really unfair to both you and Midoriya. I butt inside, saw you two, and instead of leaving and coming back later, I tricked you into revealing who you were, and tell me your secret."

"You're not the only one to blame, Sweetie," Recovery Girl glanced at All Might. "If a certain someone had locked the door, maybe his secret would still be just that."

All Might scratched the back of his head. "I didn't think anybody would come in that afternoon."

"Well, I did, and instead of leaving you two alone, I butt my nose where I didn't need to, and," Uraraka brushed her cheek. "... I can't take it back, but I'm really sorry for it. That's what I'm trying to say."

And then All Might put his hand on Uraraka's head and gently brushed her hair. Despite his skeletal frame, the man's brushikg was careful and gentle, bringing Uraraka a sense of comfort.

"If I can be honest with you, I'm slightly glad you did: now that you're in on the secret as well, Young Midoriya has someone to talk to besides me, and I have another person I can trust to keep One For All a secret."

Then, the brushing stopped.

"Speaking of which, I wanted to talk to you about One For All. While I've seen enough of you to trust you with its secret, I still need to give you a caveat: After all, Young Midoriya was chosen as my successor after I told him about One For All."

Uraraka frowned. "But I'm not Midoriya."

"Indeed you're not, however..." All Might smiled. "I think I know what you could do instead..."


	13. After the Invasion

A few days had passed since the USJ incident. School was cancelled that day and the day after, so that left Friday as the only other day Uraraka would go to school.

It also marked the end of her first week, so... Yeah, took its sweet time coming.

Like Recovery Girl suggested, her leg was wrapped in a cast, with Uraraka using a cane to help her walk around. Sure, she could always just fly around, but that had the chance to mesz up her leg and, yeah, better avoid that.

And no, there wasn't a sword hidden inside the cane.

Anyhow, Uraraka walked around a collection of stores on the street, trying to enjoy her day off. Of course, her mind was still clouded by all that happened during the USJ attack, as well as All Might's request at the end of it.

Note to Uraraka: Pay this "Detective Tsukauchi" a visit when possible. If possible.

Regardless, Uraraka had her priorities straight: hope her legs get better, see the detective when she can, and anything else can just stay in the backburner for now.

"Uraraka!"

The girl stopped at hearing her name being called, and slowly turned as she made a faint guess who called her: the voice was feminine, so it couldn't be any of the guys, and as far as she knew none of her female classmates lived near her, so it had to be Yui, right?

In actuality, it was Kendo, Yui's friend.

"Oh hey, you're... Kendo, right?" Uraraka inquired, gaining a little smile. "I didn't know you lived in this prefecture."

"I don't, I came here because I heard about what happened to you," Kendo replied, lowering her eyelids as she looked at Uraraka's leg. "How are you holding up?"

Uraraka took a quick glance at her leg before she waved her hand. "I'm doing just fine, nothing to worry about."

"You charged your leg with built up energy and discharged it, right after spending a lot of energy getting your classmates to safety," Kendo pointed out, looking concerned. "I don't understand how Titans think of the world, but to me, that sounds like a big deal."

Uraraka lowered her head, her smile slowly turning into a frown.

"Hey, I'm not saying you did the wrong thing, quite the contrary," Kendo put a hand on Uraraka's shoulder. "But you need to be more consciou about what people see. Just because you think an injured leg isn't a big deal doesn't mean everybody else will think the same."

Uraraka's frown only deepened as she avoided eye contact... And spotted something in the distance.

"Uraraka?" Kendo raised an eyebrow. "You look shocked, did you see something?"

Uraraka, her expression frozen, flipped Kendo around to witness the event in question: a tall man and a little girl with white hair stood close to a gift shop, a cloaked figure approaching them with a knife extended forward.

Uraraka's expression turned sharp. "Kendo, how fast can you run?"

"Is pretty fast an acceptable answer?" Kendo replied.

"Perfect."

Uraraka surrounded her in a pink aura and flew towards the duo, Kendo doing her best to catch up.

Once Uraraka caught up with the pair, she aimed her palm forward and her hair changed color as a shield surrounded the duo. However, instead of her bangs turning pink, it turned black, and her eyes turned golden.

Plus, instead of affecting the gravity of the knife, the shield blocked and repelled the strike of the knife, snapping it in two. Oddly enough, the hooded figure giggled at this result.

"Kendo, now!"

The redhead spread her arms, increased her hands' size to their biggest size, and clasped them together at the cloaked figure. However, Kendo only managed to grab the figure's cloak, the figure herself leaping high in the air before throwing a syringe at Uraraka, who turned back to normal as she approached the captured cloak.

The syringe hit Uraraka, and with alarming speed, it suck off a good deal of her blood before releasing and being pulled back to the figure, who stood on the top of a lamppost as Uraraka grabbed her arm.

The figure, a blonde girl who looked only slightly older than Kendo and Uraraka, eyed the blood on the container: along bits of red, there were also splotches of pink, purple, blue, and black all over the blood.

"Strong enough to shatter knives and possessing multicolored blood?" the girl giggled again. "Looks like I got myself a really good catch!"

"You little brat!" Uraraka yelled. "Trying to stab someone in the middle of a public place?! Who do you think you are!?"

"Okay, first, I'm older than you, second, if you need to know my name, It's Himiko Toga," the blonde girl chirped, saving the container on her pocket. "Although It's kinda pointless to tell you about this now. After all..."

Himiko flashed a sadistic grin. "I'll be someone entirely different next time we meet."

Himiko jumped from lamppost to lamppost, giggling all the while. Uraraka wanted to give chase, but a look at Kendo's eyes convinced her that it wasn't worth it. At least, not now.

Instead, she turned back to the pair she and Kendo just saved. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, though you didn't really have to do it: my Quirk would've allowed me to deal with the stabber before she got too close," the man, wearing a beak-like mask, expressed. "And before you bring up the law or anything: a stabber was about to stab me and my daughter to death, I'm pretty sure any strike I did back would count as self-defense."

And then the man turned to the young girl. "Now, Eri, before we leave, is there something you want to tell the people who saved us?"

"What happened to your leg?" Eri asked, poking the cast.

Uraraka flinched and squeaked, prompting the man to pull the girl back. "If you're going to injure somebody, at least act like you're sorry afterwards.

"Injured?" Eri repeated. "She's injured?"

"Her leg's in a cast, what do you think?"

"What's a cast?"

The man took a deep breath. "She means to say, " thank you for saving us". Forgive her, she's not very good with people."

"It's alright," Uraraka took a deep breath and put on a reassuring smile. "As long as nobody got hurt, It's fine by us."

The man nodded, and left with the girl in tow. This left Kendo and Uraraka alone on the crowded street, prompting them to go to somewhere a little less crowded.

They settled on a little park near the train station: there were still people around, but not as many as on the street. The sound of the train station was also rather prevalent, especially when the girls suddenly heard:

"GODDAMMIT, KIRISHIMA!"

They exchanged looks and headed to the station, where they saw a rather peculiar pair arrive: Bakugo and Kirishima.

"You said you knew which train would take us back home, so how in the hell did we end up on the Mei prefecture!?"

"Relax, dude, we were planning to go here anyway, remember?"

"_You_ were planning to go here!_ I_ was dragged along!"

And then the boys noticed the girls approaching them, particularly taking notice of Uraraka's leg cast.

This, surprisingly enough, caused Bakugo to calm down a little. "How's your leg doing, Round-Face?"

"It's getting a little better," Uraraka answered, holding a cautious tone. "Hopefully it'll be healed by next week."

"Speaking of that leg, you remember the USJ, right?" Kirishima put a hand on Bakugo's shoulder. "Bakugo has something to tell you."

"If it's just a bunch of swearing and how you didn't need help, then save it," Kendo sternly responded. "Nobody needs people to tell them something like that, especially after they helped everybody."

Bakugo gritted his teeth. "It's not that, It's..." Bakugo winced and said something in a really small voice.

A voice that Uraraka still heard, considering her smile. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Th... Y.u..."

"I don't think we got that," Kendo remarked.

"Th..k... Yo!..."

Uraraka leaned forward. "Once more, pretty please-"

"Thank you, alright!?" Bakugo snapped. "Thank you for helping everybody get to safety! There, I said it! Are you happy!?"

Eith a smug grin, "Very" was Uraraka's choice of an answer. Whether she'd come out alive of this discussion, Uraraka was far too caught up on seeing Bakugo actually thanking her to care.

Now she just needed him to apologize to Midoriya and then they'd be even.

"There's something else we need to add, though," Kirishima said, getting Uraraka's attention.

"Turns out, a certain someone requested for me to be transferred from 1-A," Bakugo narrowed his eyes. "Care to guess who did it, Round-Face?"

"Who replaced you?" Uraraka responded immediately, hiding her satisfaction behind an innocent smile.

"Ibara Shiozaki," Kendo interjected, snapping her fingers. "That was actually something I wanted to tell you too: Shiozaki's transfer was permitted after the USJ incident, once Principal Nezu looked at Bakugo's past records."

Bakugo groaned. "I'll join the Class 1-B roster next week on Monday, and this Shiozaki bitch is going to join 1-A on the same day."

"Good riddance," Uraraka stated, her smile gaining a condescending feel to it. "I'll be sure to count how long it takes until you become nothing more than a distant memory!"

No, wait, she was falling into the ego trap! The arrogant trap! She needed to backpedal this instant or else she'd become like another Titan!

"I mean... Have fun on your new class, Bakugo," Uraraka turned to Kirishima. "Anyway, if you need to take a specific train, tell me and I'll see if I can help you find it."

"Two more things before that," Kirishima said with a toothy grin. "First, we're going to have a picnic at a local hangout to welcome our new classmate, wanna join?"

"Sure, but Kendo should join as well," Uraraka said, turning to the redhead in question. "She's Shiozaki's classmate, I'm sure letting her see who she'll have class with starting next week will help build a friendship between the classes."

Kendo turned to Uraraka, smiled, anf nodded before turning back to the boys. "What's the second thing?"

"Okay, It's a doozy: remember the U.A. Sports Festival?" Kirishima's smile grew wider. "They're going to change its date so it happens in three weeks time!"

Kendo cheered up and clasped her hands as she and Kirishima talked about What this meant, Bakugo ignoring them as Uraraka blinked twice and looked at the sky, feeling a sense of familiarity.

"The U.A. Sports Festival..."


	14. The Past

_A much younger Uraraka sat on the ground, watching some kind of event on a TV with a bunch of kids that looked just as young as her, and judging by their wide smiles, they were just as excited about the event._

_"And that concludes the second event of the U.A. Sports Festival! Join us in an hour for the final round!"_

_Just then, a hand reached for the TV and turned it off, causing the kids to loudly whine. They turned their attention to their teacher: a slender woman with snow white hair._

_"I know the sports festival's very exciting, kids, but we need to keep a schedule," the woman said, earning groans of exasperation from the kids. "And, once an hour has passed, we'll tune in for the last festival event, okay?"_

_The kids cheered wildly, with Uraraka in particular clapping repeatedly anf somehow activating her Quirk, sending her floating in the air until the woman caught her... Upside down._

_"I know you're excited, but please keep it down a little, okay," the woman said with a little, concerned smile._

_"Sorry, Mrs. Todoroki," Uraraka said, clasping her hands and deactivating her Quirk. "What do we have for today, anyway?"_

_Mrs. Todoroki smiled as she flipped Uraraka and put her on the ground. "Well, today, we're going to be joined by a new friend! She needed to get something done first, so she'll join us later."_

_This began murmuring across the classroom._

_"We're going to have a new friend?"_

_"I wonder what she can do!"_

_"You think she'll play nice?'_

_"Okay, kids, calm down," Mrs. Todoroki said as she clapped twice. "You'll meet this new friend soon enough, for now, we'll do some push-ups and stretching, then we'll have Quirk practice."_

_With that said, the children cheered up and ran to an open space to begin their exercises: they all began doing push-ups at their own pace, with Uraraka in particular going beyond... And quickly tiring herself out compared to her classmates._

_"Don't go too hard, Uraraka!" Mrs. Todoroki exclaimed. "Do it at your own pace!"_

_*CREAK*_

_"I'm assuming everything's right?"_

_The woman turned to face the unexpected visitor, who was none other than The owner of the nursery facilty: Principal Nezu, who looked exactly the same as he would in a few years time._

_"It's rare for you to pay a visit, Mr. Nezu."_

_"Indeed it is: sadly, with how much attention and care not only both a hero school and a nursery facility need, I've had to focus on one over the other," the white creature spoke, adjusting his tie. "But since today's very important, I think It's crucial that I come see how the Titans are doing."_

_"Oh, well, they're doing fine," Mrs. Todoroki remarked, eyeing the children as Nezu walked to her side. "I told them to do some exercises, both physical and later, Quirk-oriented."_

_"Good, good, I was actually hoping you'd give them the exercises," Nezu turned to the door and shouted, "Come in, kid!"_

_Uraraka dropped chin-first on the ground in exhaustion as a girl entered the room. She wore the same kindergarten uniform as the rest of the students, who paused their exercises to look at her._

_"Children, Mrs. Todoroki, this is Yui," Nezu explained as the girl walked to his side. "Sadly, I couldn't find anything about her family, not even a family name, so she'll be living with me until I can find a home for her. In the meantime, she'll study here, so try to get along, okay?"_

_"Yes, Mr. Nezu!"_

_"Good, I'll leave Yui to meet her new classmates," the white creature looked down at the girl. "Don't be shy, okay? Nobody's going to hurt you."_

_"Mhm," was all Yui said in response._

_"Great! Have fun!"_

_The large creature left the facility as Yui walked to her new classmates. She went to Uraraka just as she stood up and took a deep breath._

_"Aw man, I went too hard again!" she giggled as she turned to the newcomer. "Hi! I'm Uraraka!"_

_Uraraka extended her hand forward, but Yui looked at it with confusion, tilting her head as she slowly extended her hand forward as well. Eventually, the girls shook hands, and Uraraka flashed a little smile while Yui kept staring at her with a neutral expression._

_"Alright, children, let's move on to the next time exercise," Mrs. Todoroki said, clasping her hands together. "Oh, Yui, sorry for not asking but do you-"_

_However, when the woman turned to look at Yui, the girl had gone from being next to Uraraka, to sitting in one of the tables, watching the garden through the window._

_"Well, guess she won't be joining us. Now, kids, pick a partner and we'll begin a tag exercise."_

_At this statement, a girl with full lips and boy with a face befitting a teenager paired up, while a silver-haired boy walked to Uraraka and extended his hand forward, blushing a little as he said:_

_"So, Uraraka, I w-was wondering, if you'd like to, um, uh, be my... Partner, f-for the tag exercise?"_

_But Uraraka didn't answer. Instead, she stared at Yui, a worried expression on her face. "The new girl doesn't seem to be enjoying herself."_

_"It's her first day and she doesn't know anybody," a dark-haired Midoriya lookalike expressed. "I think she's just shy."_

_Uraraka pulled Mrs. Todoroki's dress. "Can I go join Yui, Mrs. Todoroki?"_

_"Are you sure about that, Uraraka?" Mrs. Todoroki glanced at Yui, who kept staring through the window. "She doesn't seem to be in the mood to see anybody."_

_Uraraka pulled herself. "Please, Mrs. Todoroki!"_

_One puppy-dog eyed look later, the woman conceded and let Uraraka hang out with Yui, the girl giggling as she ran to the table. Yui, for the most part, barely noticed her presence._

_"Hi again! It's me, Uraraka! We just met today!" Uraraka rested her chin on the table. "Would you like to play?"_

_Yui avoided Uraraka's gaze and shook her head._

_"Well, would you like to do something else?"_

_Yui shook her head once again, and turned her attention back to the window. Uraraka pouted at this, but chose to focus her energy on something else: drawing. She grabbed a crayon and paper-making sure not to use her Quirk on them by mistake-and began drawing something._

_Yui only briefly glanced at Uraraka before turning back to the window._

_And then Uraraka shoved her drawing up her face._

_"Here! I drew the garden!"_

_What Uraraka had actually drawn was a large mess of green, along with an array of yellow, orange, red, and purple made to somewhat resemble flowers._

_"Uraraka, please don't shove your drawings on people's faces," Mrs. Todoroki said as she walked to the pair and removed the drawing. "I'm sure whatever you drew must be very cute, but Yui shouldn't be forced to see it either."_

_"But she's only looking at the garden through the window!" Uraraka whined, repeatedly slamming her fists down the table. "I came to play with her and she doesn't even pay me attention!"_

_Uraraka glared at Yui as she focused on the garden again. "See!?"_

_"It's her first day, Uraraka, she needs to take things at her own pace," Mrs. Todoroki smiled. "Besides, you'll have more than enough time to get along later."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because as soon as the sports festival is over, we'll go on a road trip to I-Island."_

_All the kids stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the woman, who seemed rather surprised._

_"What, didn't I say anything about it?" Mrs. Todoroki gently smacked herself. "My bad!"_

* * *

_And so, just as their teacher said, the children were taken to the mentioned I-Island as soon as the sports festival had concluded. The kids, rowdy as they were, stayed mostly quiet as they looked at the floating island through the plane's windows with excitement._

_Then, once they arrived at the airport, they were given a tour through the facility by a giant whale-like man calling himself Gang Orca. So, things were coming along pretty nicely... Until they weren't._

_"Go off-track?" Uraraka asked._

_"I just saw something really neat a few streets back, and I wanna take a closer look at it," the Midoriya lookalike said. "Besides, Yui said she wants to go see it too."_

_"Wait,Yui can talk?!" Uraraka exclaimed._

_"Yes." was all Yui said in response._

_"It's her first day on the nursery facility, we should try to make sure she's comfortable," the lookalike raised an eyebrow. "And what better way to do that than by showing her what she wants to see?"_

_Uraraka glanced back at the group, which were busy looking at a Godzillo statue. "I don't know, Shindo-"_

_"Fine, I get it, you'd rather have the new girl on a leash than to give her freedom," Shindo took a deep breath. "We'll be back in an instant, Uraraka, nobody will notice we even left."_

_Uraraka calmed down a little at that statement, but she still kept caution. Then she looked at Yui, and saw her eyes had turned from neutral to begging, as if she really wanted to go see whatever she saw._

_"Alright... Let's do this."_

_"I'm glad you understood, Uraraka!" Shindo turned to Yui. "Lead the way!"_

_Yui nodded with excitement and ran off to the thing, Shindo following soon after. Uraraka glanced at the group one more time before she power walked to the duo._

_Hopefully they really would be back in an instant._

* * *

"Uraraka... Uraraka... hey, Uraraka!"

The girl snapped out of her trance and turned around to see she was currently at the event Kirishima mentioned: next to her was Kirishima, who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, and on the horizon she saw Kaminari, Hagakure, and some of her other classmates looking at her.

It was the same on the other side, only right next to her was Shiozaki instead. She seemed rather nervous, though given the mood, it was to be expected.

"Sorry, I got on a trance without meaning to," Uraraka sighed. "So, where were we?"

"I suggested you give Shiozaki some encouragement for her first day," Kirishima answered. "You were the first one of us she met, after all."

Uraraka turned to Shiozaki, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright then. So, Shiozaki, I don't know what you're feeling right now, or if you were against the decision to transfer-"

"She was!" one of her classmates said from afar.

"-but I hope that, no matter what, you enjoy your new classroom from now on. We got a whole year ahead of us, so let's work together, alright?"

Shiozaki slowly gained a smile, and silently nodded before she replied:

"Please take good care of me."

"Don't worry, Shiozaki!" Kirishima excitedly said. "We'll all take good care of you!"

Shiozaki rolled her eyes. "I was talking about Uraraka."

The students cracked up, with Shiozaki joining them shortly afterwards.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...


	15. Sports Festival Interlude

A few days had passed and Uraraka's leg had mostly healed back to normal: she still felt spasms once in a while, but she could walk with it no problem.

The bigger, more importsnt thing to take notice, however, was what Aizawa said during homeroom:

"The Sports Festival is coming in a week, so I want all of you to prepare for this event. You'll be seen by pro-heroes in order to get a chance for an internship. You'll get two more chances like this through your high school years, so do your best."

Mr. Aizawa made a good exposition-spouting machine, it seemed.

"And Uraraka."

The girl's heart raced; what did the man want with her this time?

"You're prohibited from training with your classmates, and won't participate in the festival."

... What?

"I'm assuming we should assume you're saying this for a reason, Mr. Aizawa?" Tsuyu asked, raising her arm. "I mean, this does feel like something that would need an explanation."

"And if the reason's because she's too strong, then I don't think it holds," Sero stated before pointing at Todoroki. "I mean, Todoroki is just as crazy strong, and yet he's competing!"

"Honorary Titans will need to use limiting gadgets in order to participate un the sports festival, but genuine Titans have a different event to attend to," Aizawa explained, scratching his head with his characteristic lack of care. "An event known as the Titanomachy."

The students gasped collectively, though Uraraka's shock was soon replaced by confusion and curiosity. Not once during her early life-the nursery facility, being taken in by 13, interning at her agency, and so on-did she ever hear about this Titanomachy, or at least, she couldn't remember having heard of it before.

"Mr. Aizawa, what's this Titanomachy you're talking about?"

Couldn't have asked it better, Tsuyu.

Surprisingly enough, though, Aizawa didn't answer her question. Midoriya did.

"The Titanomachy is a series of sports events taking place on the floating stadium of Thessaly. It was created after a great chaos was unleashed during a Titans participation in the U.A. sports festival. Ever since then, all Titans have to go there in order to take part in a sports festival designed for Titans, in order to minimize potential damage to inhabitted areas."

"Thanks for that brief summary, Midoriya," Aizawa sighed. "Furthermore, all Titans must assist, so Yui Kodai from class 1-B is going to join you. Try to get along, alright."

With a forced smile, Uraraka laughed half-heartedly and nodded. She could easily figure out that Yui was gonna come along, she just wished she didn't get slapped in the face by that fact.

"And also," Aizawa continued. "You two will be chaperoned by an U.A. teacher in order to keep an eye on you."

Again, that was something Uraraka could easily piece together by herself; what school, prestigious or otherwise, let Titans go anywhere unattended? Of course, if the chaperone was a teacher at U.A. then that would mean the Titanomachy would come after the sports festival.

"One final thing, All Might wants to see you at his office after class. Don't be late, okay?"

"Y-Yeah..."

And so, classes went on as normal.

* * *

Once they were done-and Uraraka was woken up by Iida telling her to wake up-she headed straight for All Might's office, bumping into a familiar face along the way: Yui.

"Were you called to All Might's office too?" Uraraka asked after a long pause.

"Yeah," Yui said, playing eith her hair. "He asked me about a couple things, like if I would be available to help train one of your classmates. Izuku Midoriya was his name, right-?"

Uraraka grabbed Yui's shoulders and gripped them tightly. "Did he tell you anything about hid Quirk?!"

"All Might or Midoriya?"

"Either of them!"

"All he told me was that Midoriya needed help controlling his Quirk since hesinezperienced with it! That's all he told me before he made the offer!"

Uraraka sighed in relief and released Yui's shoulders. It was already bad enough she had found out about One For All, she didn't need Yui to be added yo the list of people who knew about it.

Then, a more important question came up, "What did you say to his offer?"

Yui's playing slowed down. "I told him I was going to think about it, but to be honest, I'm not sure I'm up for it-"

Uraraka grabbed Yui's shoulders once again. "Yui, you outstaged me several times in the past, most of them without even trying, and managed to master your Quirk much faster than I did."

"That's a very gross simplification of the truth, Uraraka-"

"But It's still the truth," Uraraka smiled. "If there's someone who can help someone like Midoriya get better, It's you."

Yui raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

Nd Uraraka's smile turned into a frown. "What do you mean?"

"You can help train this " Midoriya" boy, right?" Yui shrugged. "I mean, you've been part of the same class for a while now, so there has to be a connection that would make him feel more comfortable with you, right?"

Uraraka rolled her eyes. "Having a connection with someone, and knowing how to teach them anything, are two different things, Yui. I guess it wouldn't hurt to think about it, though."

With that said, Uraraka released Yui once more and kept walking to All Might's office, with Yui walking to her classroom after-

"Snow White!"

-Only to be greeted by Bakugo's furious glare.

"Hi" was all Yui said as she casually walked past the guy, then sat on her desk. Her moment of peace wouldn't last, though, as Bakugo would stomp his way to her desk and fold his arms.

"So, you and Round-Face are going to head to the same city in order to take place in a sports festival for Titans, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you bump into Round-Face on the way here?"

Yui narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

"Did you get too friendly with her? 'Cause if you did-"

"I didn't, we just talked, and everything else isn't your business."

Bakugo flinched, and paused before he took a deep breath before he corrected himself:

"What I'm trying to say is that, with this Titanomachy in mind, you and I will both be representing Class 1-B; you as the Titan of the class, and me as the strongest non-Titan."

Some snickers were heard, bringing a smile to Yui's face.

"I'm planning to reach for the top in the sports festival, and I want to make sure you have the same goal in mind for this Titanomachy," Bakugo leaned forward. "Because it'll be up to us to show everyone what this class of extras can do."

Bakugo raised an eyebrow. "So, Snow White, do you understand what I'm talking about?"

* * *

"Yes, I understand," Uraraka sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I still think Yui would be a better teacher, though."

"Perhaps, or perhaps you should give yourself some credit from time to time," All Might replied. "Bottom line is, Midoriya needs a lot of help that, sadly, I alone can't provide. Even if It's just a single test, seeing if he makes any improvements with a pair of classmates helping him is something worth trying."

"Yui isn't his classmate."

"Not what I meant."

The duo shared a little laugh that soon died down as Uraraka asked:

"So, have you thought about letting Yui know about-"

"No, not at all," All Might interjected. "I did tell you about it, but that was after you tricked me into revealing my identity."

Uraraka frowned. "Sorry, again."

"I don't want to just start revealing One For All to anybody who asks: it has to be someone I can trust," All Might turned to Uraraka. "Someone we can trust."

Uraraka took a deep breath. "Can I ask one more thing beforenwe continue?"

"We're pretty much over, actually," All Might scratched his chin. "But sure, ask away."

Uraraka raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what teacher will be coming with Yui anf I to the Titanomachy?"

All Might twiddled his fingers. "Well..."


	16. Into Thessaly

The time between meeting Hadou and the trip to Thessaly passed even faster than Uraraka expected, and now, she sat on her seat on the plane to Thessaly, looking nervously at the sky through the window.

"Is something wrong, Uraraka?"

The girl flinched and turned around to see the teacher accompanying her and Yui to Thessaly: Midnight, wearing an office lady uniform And Uraraka couldn't tell what was weirder; the fact Midnight of all people was chosen to look after U.A.'s Titans, or the fact that Midnight wore her provocative hero outfit so often, it actually felt _weirder_ that she was wearing something normal.

And speaking of Yui, she sat on Midnight's other side, looking just as concerned for Uraraka.

"Oh, It's nothing, just... Um..." Uraraka turned back to the window. "I'm wondering what we'll see once we reach... Te... Test... Tesla-"

"Thessaly," Midnight corrected, but Uraraka was sure she'd still have trouble pronouncing that worrd regardless. "And you got nothing to worry about, Uraraka, Thessaly's a beautiful place, and whatever happens in there, it'll stay there."

Uraraka forced a little smile, but her concern remained, prompting Yui to get Midnight's attention:

"Who's the other Titan from U.A. coming with us?"

Uraraka immediately lightened up. The third Titan was something she wanted to find out too, but hadn't found time to ask about them. Granted, her own hard time processing what was happening and fear of the attention it'll get her also probably had a part in it.

"Well, she asked me not to reveal her identity to you until we arrived at Thessaly," Midnight answered, folding her arms. "Something about wanting to meet you in person. So, sorry, but my lips are sealed."

Sealed rather shoddily, perhaps, because she did reveal one thing about the Titan: she was a girl. Which, Uraraka noticed, most of the Titans she knew about were girls.

Strange coincidence, but regardless, the plane took off.

* * *

Once at Thessaly's airport, Uraraka, Midnight, and Yui walked out of the plane with the rest of the passengers and walked their way to the entrance counter.

"Greetings and welcome to Thessaly," the man behind the counter remarked. "May I have your names, please? Civillian names."

"Nemuri Kayama, Ochako Uraraka, and Yui Kodai," Midnight answered immediately. "We're here for the Titanomachy."

The man pressed some keys on his keyboard, and nodded. "Alright, You're on the list," he pressed another button and the gates opened. "Enjoy the Titanomachy."

The girls walked through the gates, anf Uraraka and Yui took a quick look at their surroundings, their jaws dropping at the fact the island city seemed more like an island festival, what with all the stands and tourists around, with the most eye-catching detail being the giant stadium in the middle of the city.

"The stadium in the middle is called Othrys, and It's the place where the Titanomachy will begin," Midnight explained before she looked at her watch. "We still got a couple minutes before the event starys, so you can prepare for the event, see the stands, anything except using your Quirks."

Of course they wouldn't be allowed to use their Quirks, why would they be allowed? Even without their ridiculous Quirk strength, the law dictated that Quirk usage was only allowed for self defense, and if allowed by the government, to help with work, so why did Midnight see fit to bring this up?

Because if Uraraka and Yui had noticed Mineta juggling his balls like a jester, then there would've been some questions.

...

Wait, Mineta was there?!

And now that Uraraka looked more clearly, most of her classmates were around too: Tsuyu, Shoji, Jiro, Shiozaki, Kirishima, more or less everybody except for Iida.

"Uraraka!"

The girl flinched and took a couple steps forward as she squinted her eyes, eventually confirming she was, indeed, being approached by Izuku Midoriya.

After all, considering where she was, she didn't want to confuse him for a certain Titan from her past.

"Oh, hi, Midoriya," she greeted, waving her hand. "Sorry for asking, but what are you and the rest of our class doing here? Weren't you going to go home after the sports festival?"

"Yeah, but All Might invited me to come see you, and everybody else just came along," Midoriya explained. "We wanted to be here in order to cheer for you."

Right, All Might was considered a Titan, do it wasn't too farfetched that he would be invited. Him bringing the rest of Class 1-A, however, was rather baffling though: they just had a potentially exhausting experience from the sports festival, was bringing them to something that would certainly be more exhausting a good idea?

And next thing Uraraka knew, some more people had joined Midoriya's side: Shiozaki, who held a boutique of flowers, Kirishima, sporting a wide smile, and Shoji, who... Was there.

"This is for you, Uraraka," Shiozaki said as she handed the boutieque to Uraraka, who made it float to Midnight's hands. "A good luck gift from everybody in the class."

Kirishima quickly added, "Sure, some of the flowers-"

"By which he means most of them," Shoji interjected.

"Were from Shiozaki, but everybody gathered flowers," Kirishima turned to the distance. "Even Mineta."

"Now that you mention him, why is Mineta using his Quirk?" Uraraka inquired. "I know he's just juggling, but he's still using them."

"Normal people can use their Quirks for entertainment purposes, It's the Titans who aren't allowed to use their Quirks at all," Midnight explained. "Of course, once the Titanomachy begins, you can go all out."

"Which will be very necessary if you face off against Yui."

Now it was Yui's turn to take a couple steps forward and look clodely at the approaching party: Class 1-B, with the only absent member being Bakugou. "No way, you guys came too?"

"There was no way Mr. Vlad King was not going to drag us here once he got invited, being a Titan and all," Kendo answered, and Uraraka quickly paid attention: the homeroom teacher for 1-B was a Titan?

Then, Kendo turned to the group of boys. "By the way, you might want to help oyour classmate over there."

Kendo pointed at one of the nearby stands, and everybody quickly noticed the pair she was talking about: Mina trying to break free from Hatsume's grasp, who was trying to drag her to the stand.

And if Hatsume was here, there was a good chance The rest of the Support Course was as well.

Come to think of it, Uraraka could also spot the purple-haired guy who turned her into an internet meme for her "Mochi Mochi" dance. Shinsou was his family name, right?

So, at least one student from General Studies was here as well...

"So, let me get this straight: Class 1-A is here, Class 1-B is here, the Support Course is here," Uraraka recapped before flailing her arms. "Is there somebody else from U.A. in here?!"

Yui raised her hand, "the third Titan?"

With that statement, Uraraka flinched and calmed down. "Right! We were supposed to meet the third Titan once we entered Thessaly! Where could she be?"

"She told me she'd be somewhere on the stands," Midnight said, saving the boutique... Somewhere. "For now, we should go look for her so we can head to the stadium."

Uraraka and Yui nodded, and once they bid farewell to their classmates, they began searching around the stands for the elusive third titan. Midnight les the way, of course, and smiled once she heard some laughter in the distance.

"That's her laughter. Let's follow it."

As soon as they did, they heard something being slammed on the ground.

"I don't like the sound of that," Yui grimaced.

"Don't worry, it'll make sense once we reach her-"

The trio stopped at the source of the laughter: a blue-haired girl, holding a large baseball bat, slamming it on the ground as she tried to slam a blonde boy's head, which popped off the ground every once in a while before going back inside. Right next to them was dark blue-haired guy leaning against the stand, looking bored.

"Well... It's less disturbing," Uraraka said.

"Definitely weirder, though," Yui added.

Midnight frowned. "Even weirder than I expected."

Then the dark blue-haired guy noticed. "Hadou, they came to pick you up."

The blue-haired girl stopped, dropped the bat, and dashed straight for the trio, giggling as she introduced herself:

"My name's Nejire Hadou! A pleasure to meet you!"

Nejire Hadou? Somehow, Uraraka felt like that name was important, but she couldn't quite figure out why.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka, and the girl next to me is Yui Kodai," Uraraka greeted, Yui saying "Hi" as soon as her name was called. "We're going to participate in the Titanomachy too."

"Ochako Uraraka?" Nejire poked her cheek. "You're the first year everyone's talking about?"

An instant chill fell down Uraraka's back: who was this "everyone" Nejire mentioned, and what were they saying?!

"We'll lose our entrance if we stay chatting here," Midnight stated, dragging the girls with her to the stadium entrance. "You can talk once the event's over."

"Geez, Mrs. Midnight, you're being such a mom right now!" Nejire giggled.

Midnight rolled her eyes. "Yes, the mother of two kids and a baby."

"Does she mean you?" Nejire asked, looking at Uraraka. "I mean, you kinda have a baby face."

Nice to know Uraraka wasn't the only one who didn't know when to shut her mouth.

And as they went through the entrance, Uraraka could spot a peculiar kid in the distance... A kid with white hair...

* * *

Uraraka and Yui were alone at the break room, Nejire and pretty much every other Titan in the room having left for the starting point. And with the pregnsnt silence quickly turning awkward, Yui decided to break the ice:

"So, Uraraka?"

"Yes, Yui?"

Yui twiddled her fingers. "Whatever happens, let's just have fun... Alright?"

Uraraka was confused. Was Yui, her superior in every way for most of their lives, actually worried? She never had been worried before, or at least, she wasn't worried whenever Uraraka saw her.

Why now?

"Sure, let's have fun."

Then the door was kicked open.

"URARAKA!"

Uraraka and Yui cheered up at the thunderous statement, recognizing the voice could belong to only one guy:

"Yoarashi!"

The large student ran up to Uraraka and shook hands with her and Yui with his usual excitement... Which translated to the girls trying their hardest to keep up with him without activating their Quirks.

It was actually pretty challenging.

"WHEN UTSUSHIMI AND I HEARD YOU AND YUI WERE GOING TO BE AT THE TITANOMACHY, WE TRIED OUR HARDEST TO FIND YOU! WE'RE SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU AGAIN SINCE THE NURSERY FACILITY!"

"We're happy to see you too," Uraraka replied, Yui nodding with a smile as she added, "Wait, you said Camie came with you?"

"WELL WE-" Yoarashi took a deep breath. "We went to the same high school after leaving middle school, Shiketsu High."

Shiketsu, the name was familiar. The school was a high school for being renowed as a potential rival for U.A. itself. And if it had both Yoarashi and Camie among their students, that statement just got a whole lot more proof.

Speaking of which, where could Camie be?

Then, something poked the girls' shoulders, prompting them to turn around, and get their cheeks poked by Camie, who was partially coming out of a portal as she snickered:

"Gotcha!"

Camie giggled and fully came out of the portal before wrapping her arms around the girls' shoulders. "I'm so happy I get to be with mah gurlz once again!"

"And we're also happy to see you too," Uraraka raised an eyebrow. "Say, did Fujimi come too?"

Rather than say yes or no, Camie put her hand on her portal, and pulled the guy himself through it, dropping him on the ground as she promptly inhaked the portal back into her mouth.

"Ugh, I told you I was coming, Utsushimi!" Fujimi snapped as he stood up. "Surely you could've waited just a couple more seconds!"

"Well I'm sorry, but Uraraka was just dying to see you again," Camie responded, playing with Uraraka's cheeks. "Would you be so cruel as to leave this pretty little face waiting?"

"Leave her alone, Utsushimi," Yui requested.

Fujimi blushed and rubbed his arm. "N-Nice to see you again, Uraraka."

"Same, Fujimi," Uraraka said, freeing herself from Camie's grasp. "Anyway, What school do you go to? Camie and Yoarashi they go to the same you, but judging by your uniform-"

"I-I go to Isamu," Fujimi interjected.

Isamu... Isamu... Nope, the name didn't register.

"Well, whenever that is, I'm sure you'll make it great," Uraraka stood up and clasped her hands. "And, really, thanks for paying us a visit, guys. It feels so good to see all my friends again."

"Most of them, you mean."

Uraraka's cheerful mood vanished instantly as she saw him standing on the door way, the one person she didn't want to see gain.

Yo Shindo.

"I'm glad I could reach you in time," Shindo said as he approached Uraraka, ignoring her furious glare. "It's been way too long, Uraraka."

Not long enough, though.

"What? No greetings for me?" Shindo extended his hand forward. "At least give me a handshake, will you?"

Uraraka's eye glew pink, and Shindo was surrounded by a pink aura before being pushed out of the way, Uraraka leaving the room as Shindo turned back to normal.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Shindo asked.

"T-The first round's about to start, s-so we should definitely head to the starting point!" Yui stuttered as she slowly made her way to the door. "See you guys there!"

Yui bolted out, leaving the rest of Uraraka's friends to think about what happened before they decided to go to the starting point as well.

The last one to leave was Shindo, who tried to figure out why Uraraka pushed him before he gave up and followed them.

The Titanomachy was about to begin, after all.


End file.
